Wings of a Demon
by The Demon in the Asylum
Summary: You’ll never know how strong you are until being strong is your only choice left. Being thrust into a strange world without memory of her past, losing her big brother, meeting a strange family and having to protect the unknown? Back to regular updates.
1. Prologue

_I enjoyed writing this. Eric is one of my friends who is a senior and together we've shared some laughs, watched squirrels climb up our school wall, and got stabbed with giant pencils. Well I guess he isn't a senior anymore is he? Haven't seen him since school let out for summer. But he said he'd come back to bug us all during the school year :P Jacky is very loosely based off of me. Beside the strange sense of style and looks we don't share much else. She's way more daring and self reliant then I am. She also is willing to go into strange tunnels :D Ok ok so I've gone in a strange tunnel to your point? The tunnel I went through only lead to a river. Awesome river though! Anyways you've read enough of my blabbering._

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except Jacky and Eric_

"Talking"

_Thinking_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey mom I'm going to the concert!" yelled Jacky. She looked at her pile of jewelry. Usually she only wore the skull bracelet and the heart necklace but something told her to also wear the cross bracelet along with her sword necklace and shuriken necklace. "What concert?" called her mom then stopped and thought about it. "Oh that one for a band that your always talking about? Well have fun." Jacky rolled her eyes. _Wait for it_, she thought. Her mom stuck her head in and looked at Jacky, "And be careful. Is anyone going with you?" Jacky examined herself in the mirror. "Yeah I'm going with Eric." she replied. Her mom nodded satisfied with that answer. Eric was her 18 year old friend who acted a lot like her big brother much to the annoyance of her biological older brother who was a year younger than Eric. "Why do you hang out with him so much? One of these days he's going to get you in big trouble." he sneered from the doorway. "Shut up Connor. If anyone was going to get me in trouble it'd be my failure of a brother." she snapped. All Eric had done was be nice but Connor refused to trust him.

Connor eyes softened. Even though they argued constantly he knew that she looked up to him and not just because she was short for her age. "You're fifteen you know I'm only trying to look out for you." he told her his mysterious black eyes shining with sadness. Jacky walked over to him and hugged him. "I know you are but you need to chill sometimes." she told him. "Honey Eric's outside!" yelled her mom. Jacky took one last look at herself in the mirror. Her bright purple eyes shined in the mirror. She didn't know why she was the only one in her family with purple eyes but she also didn't care. She gave her dark brown hair a small flip then walked out the door. She stopped before leaving and gave her guitar a longing look. "I'll play you when I get home," she said with a smile. A tall guy stood outside his messy blond and black hair covered only partial of his eye which shined a dark green in the darkness. He was wearing his usual black with tan stripes down the arm coat and regular jeans and tennis shoes. "Nice hair," he laughed. "Connor did it." she grumbled. The very tips of her hair were died a dark orange. "Oh well it makes me special." she said with a smile running up to him.

After a while of walking Jacky dared to ask the question that she knew Eric had a million answers for. "So why aren't you driving?" she asked. "Oh you know… No gas money, better for the environment, and lots of drunken bastards after the concert."

"In other words you lost your cell phone somewhere in city, your cat ate your hidden stash of chips, and you lost your keys and your wallet in that mess of a room."

"You know me so well."

They laughed as they walked side by side to the concert in which they both had been anticipating for months.

*****

"Best. Concert. EVER!" she shouted doing a random dance around Eric. "Exactly how many sodas did you have?" he asked. "Uhh… you shall never know." she told him.

"Oh no. Who gave you a Monster?"

"You."

"What?"

"I asked for a water and you gave me a Monster."

"Damn."

Jacky burst into laughter. Then suddenly she turned to him and hugged him. Her black sweatshirt blending in with his coat. He raised an eyebrow. "And what was that for?" he asked once she let go. "Well it isn't fair if I give Connor a hug and not you." she told him with a goofy smile plastered to her face. "Aww my little sister always making sure I don't feel left out." Her eyes darkened with a sudden memory and she stopped. He looked back and seeing the shine of happiness leaving her eyes he walked over to her. "I've told you many times before I'm not going to leave you. I'm your big brother and I'll protect you no matter what." Jacky smiled. "Thanks I needed that." she told him then continued.

When they were walking next to the river Jacky paused and looked at the old looking bridge. Eric also stopped knowing that she needed a few moments. She didn't know why but she always drawn to this area. "I know we are supposed to go straight home but please for old time's sake can we go under the bridge?" she asked. Eric put a hand on her shoulder. "That's not a good idea…" She shrugged his hand off and began climbing down anyways. "Why do you ask when you do it anyways?" he sighed following after. Jacky didn't answer, this was plain instinct. She had to do this even if she was quite sure why. Once she got to the bottom she carefully walked on the edge of the river to the underneath of the bridge Eric close behind in case she needed help. "E-Eric? There was never a tunnel here before was there?" she asked eyeing the long dark tunnel. He came to her side and shook his head. "There wasn't but it looks old. It looks like it's always been here." he responded in awe. A mischievous smile caught on her lips. "I'm going in." she told him. Eric's eyes widened in horror. "No! I forbid it!" he yelled. Jacky flinched. Eric had only yelled at her once before and that was when she was caught trying to steal once. She never did it again because she didn't want Eric disappointed in her. Eric had taught her everything from fighting to singing. Because of him she was in the diving and Track team. She was also excelling in all her classes since he helped her with everything.

"Something's calling me," she told him every muscle screaming to go into the tunnel. "I said no." he repeated his voice kind but firm. Tears stung her eyes and for the first time she could remember she yelled at him. "Why won't you listen to me? I'm going in because I have to!" she snapped then rushed into the tunnel. He was surprised by the sudden outburst. If she insisted on going in then he would have to follow for her safety. He felt his pocket and smiled. He had his pocket knife just in case and with that thought he sprinted in after her. "Jacky!" he yelled. Jacky heard his call and only ran faster. She knew if he caught her it would be over. She had to find out why she was being called into this tunnel. Just as she was thinking of maybe waiting for him to catch up and try to explain it to him again the ground underneath her disappeared. She let out a cry that was soon silenced as her head hit the wall and she fell. Eric had heard her cry out and ran even faster intent on catching her. "Jac-" he tried but the ground he had been on a second ago was now gone. _No Jacky, he thought then everything blacked out._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Ya! So what'd you think? You like? Hate it? Want to kill me for even trying to write this?_

_I know I fail at writing stories and my grammar sucks but rawr._

_To tell the truth my lazy older brother told me to write this. He gave me the idea to start it and now he's my idea guy! He goes through my story and adds stuff of his own if he feels it fits what he doesn't check is my grammar… Wah! Blabbering again lolz_

_Next chapter will probably be up sometime this week._

_Leave a review if you'd like :3_

_Signed,_

_The Demon in the Asylum_


	2. Chapter 1: Who am I?

_Haha! The next chapter :3_

_Like I said my idea guy decided a lot of things for this chapter. I'll explain more at the bottom._

_Enjoy!_

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_Disclaimer: Still don't own anything. Never will either D: Such a sad thought_

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Jacky gently lifted herself up. Her head hurt but she couldn't recall why. "Where am I?" she wondered then she blinked. "Who am I?" she asked then noticed a figure next to her. A boy with blond and black hair lay next to her, his leg was bleeding. She didn't know why but she felt a bond with him like she could trust him. "Hey? Hey wake up!" she told him shaking him gently. His light green eyes opened up and he groaned. "Jacky?" he asked then his eyes cleared and he sat up. He gripped his leg where it was bleeding then looked at Jacky. "Are you alright?" he asked pushing some of her hair from her face. "I think so." she responded. "Good… your curiosity is going to get both of us killed one of these days." he told her then flashed her a smile. He stood up and looked at her. "Well come on Jacky you wanted to explore well you got your wish now we have to find out where we are." he told her offering her his hand. She took it and he pulled her to her feet. He looked at her head and noticed a mass of hair that was darker than the rest and matted. He gasped realizing she must have hit her head and hard. "Jacky, who am I?" he asked her. She shook her head and tears came to her eyes. "I-I don't know! I can't remember anything. Who am I? Who are you? Where are we?" she asked in hysteria.

Eric pulled her into a hug. "You are Jacky and I am Eric your best friend who you consider your older brother. And I don't know where we are." he admitted. Jacky held back her tears and pushed away from him. "It's my fault isn't it? I brought us here and now…" she whispered her bottom lip quivering. "Shh it's my fault I should've stopped you. I'm faster and stronger. I should've been able to catch you and drag you home but I didn't…" They both stopped and looked in the direction of a snapping twig. Jacky pressed closer to Eric feeling safer with his arms wrapped protectively around her. A large spotted lion stepped out of the bushes and roared. It slashed forward and Eric pushed Jacky behind her. "E-Eric no! It'll kill you." she whimpered. The lion roared once more and leaped forward barreling into Eric and knocking Jacky to the side. She whimpered some more and pressed herself to a tree. Eric pulled out his pocket knife and dug it deep into the lion's spotted flank. The lion growled and leaped off then looked at Jacky. It leaped at her claw running down her arm. "Jacky!" cried Eric as she bit back a scream. In an attempt to push off the lion her cut arm brushed with the lions wound and she could suddenly understand it. "Please pull this human object from my paw!" it cried. "Ok ok just calm down!" she told the lion. To her surprise it got off of her and stood still cocking its head. "I understood you." Jacky nodded then picked up the paw that was slightly raised off the ground.

Dug deep into its paw was a large twisted nail. She grabbed it and pulled until it came out. The lion gratefully rumbled as it began to lick its paw. Then it looked at her and her eyes widened. Its eyes were purple just like hers. "What's your name?" she asked the lion. "I've been searching for a master to understand me and that would be you. So you may name me. I am your friend and your protector." She smiled and pet its head with her good arm. "Mamoru." she tried. Mamoru nodded and Jacky got up and walked to Eric. "Are you ok?" she asked. Eric nodded as he sat up glad his leg had stopped bleeding. "What about you Jacky?" he asked eyeing Mamoru cautiously. "Yes I'm fine Mamoru promised to protect me." she told him with a smile. "Jacky I must return to my pride. You can keep going and I'll catch up to you. Please be careful of other cryptids. I just got my master I do not wish to lose her." Jacky nodded and Mamoru ran off. "Where's he going?" asked Eric standing up. "To his pride. He said he would catch up with us later." she told him. Eric didn't ask anymore as they continued walking until he suddenly stopped. "I want to scout ahead. If I'm not back in an hour then wait for Mamoru and stay with him." he said pushing her into a sitting position. "Please don't leave me." she whimpered. "I want to make sure it's safe go and sit in the tree." he commanded. Jacky nodded and did as told and watched him leave. She then began to try and remember something from her past.

She could remember learning a lot from Eric but once she tried to remember her last name or anything about any of her other friends and family she only drew a blank. She groaned in quiet frustration and looked at her watch. It had been thirty minutes already. She heard voices and looked expectantly for Eric but instead saw two adults and one kid walking. The woman had white hair and was carrying a sword. The man had a scar over his eyes and had black hair with a white stripe. Behind them the youngest carried some sort of claw on a staff. His white and black hair clashing together. The man suddenly stopped and looked into the very tree she was in. Glad she was wearing black she pushed herself against the tree trunk and tried to hide. What she forgot about where her purple eyes. The youngest followed his father's gaze and also saw the eyes watching them fearfully. When he tried to come near the tree there was a sudden fearsome growl and Mamoru leaped in front of them and roared. The boy leaped back to avoid the deadly claws. "Easy there! I won't hurt you!" he cried. Mamoru ignored him and looked into the tree. "Young one are you alright?" he asked her but to the rest it sounded like a rumble. She looked down in relief and nodded. He carefully clawed his way up the tree and sat near her.

"Where is your brother?" he asked. "He went on a scouting mission and didn't return." she whimpered. "You won't survive on your own… maybe this family will adopt you for now. It seems the boy has powers maybe I can try and talk to him." he growled then leaped down from the tree and right in front of the boy. "Zak get away!" warned the woman. He didn't get time for Mamoru pinned him down. What he didn't see was the man with the glove swing it at the lion and knock him off. He let out a sharp gasp of pain and flew into a tree. Without thinking Jacky leaped from the tree and to Mamoru's side. "Mamoru!" she cried. "I'm fine but you just revealed yourself." he rumbled almost laughing. She stiffened and looked over at the family. "Who are you?" asked the woman. "Jacky…" she replied her voice trembling. "What are you doing out here?" Jacky shook her head. "I don't know."

"Is anybody else with you?"

"Beside Mamoru my big brother… but I haven't seen him in a while."

"Where are your parents?"

"I-I don't know…"

"How long have you been waiting for your big brother to return?"

"About 40 minutes."

"Ok so you don't where your parents or brother is."

She shook her head.

"How'd you get here?"

"I-I don't know."

The woman looked at the man. They seemed to be having a silent conversation. Mamoru stood up and let Jacky lean against his side. "Don't worry young one I can sense that these are good people they won't let you suffer." he purred then noticed the dark clump of hair. "You hit your head pretty hard sometime." he growled then began to lick the hair. She pushed him a little to get him to stop. Just as they opened their mouths to tell her something Mamoru stiffened. "I heard your brother. Quickly climb on my back we must hurry!" he growled. "Eric?" she asked then turned to the family. "I'm sorry but I have to run!" she told them and with that she was on Mamoru's back and they flew through the trees. "It may be a cryptid come on she couldn't handle something like that on her own." With that they all followed Mamoru's fleeting figure.

When they got there Jacky got off and fell to her knees. She could see blood not enough for someone to die from it but a lot and in a clump of bracken… She let out a strangled cry as she pulled the hair from the bush. It was blond with a few black strands mixed in. "Eric…" Then her eyes darkened. She wiped away the tears and stood up. "I have lost everything Mamoru. You are the last family I now have left." she told him her voice sounding desolate. "Young one," he murmured then walked to her side. She fell to her knees and hugged him the clump of hair tightly in her grasp. His claw hit something in the grass and he gently picked up. His eyes widened as he recognized the object. "Jacky… this is Eric's necklace right?" he asked. Jacky turned to see the object dangling from his paw. She gently picked it up and let the chain thread through her fingers. "This was given to him by one of his friends. He never took it off because shortly after that his friend died." she said then put the necklace on. It hung lower than the other ones and the steel was cold to her neck but for some reason it made her feel better. "Eric wouldn't die that easily. He left this here as a sign that he was still alive." she said pressing it to her chest.

"We'll find Eric someday." she growled in determination. Mamoru looked at her sadly but seeing the determination in her purple eyes somehow made it real. "We will find him someday." he agreed. _Whatever gives you hope. For without hope you have lost everything_, he thought gravely. This is when they caught up with them again. They took one horrified look at the clearing then at Jacky who was now standing. "Oh you poor thing," whispered the woman. It was the man who walked forward and put a hand on her shoulder. "Would you like to stay with us until we find your parents?" he asked. Jacky didn't respond at first she looked at Mamoru. "Young one you need to stay somewhere you won't survive in the woods alone not even with me." he growled trying to sound soothing. "Yes if you are sure that is ok with you." she said not looking up from the clump of hair in her hand. He offered her hand and she took it and actually looked him in the eyes this time. She could see the shock on his face when he saw the purple of her eyes. She didn't react for she was used to people being surprised by her eyes. "Tell them to go ahead and we'll catch up. I'll follow their scent trail." he whispered to her. She looked up at them who were now looking expectantly at her. "By the way I'm Doc. This is my wife Drew and he is my son Zak." said Doc. "I'm Jacky and this is my protector, Mamoru." she replied. Mamoru nudged her ribs. "Mamoru wants to talk he said we'll catch up. He'll follow your scent trail."

They looked unsure of leaving but Jacky had turned her attention back to Mamoru. "Ok so what?" she asked. "There is something unusual about you."

"What do you mean?"

"Most humans would cry at the thought of losing everything they loved."

"Look Mamoru I understand that you worry but how can I mourn for someone who isn't gone?"

Mamoru gave her a doubtful look. "Jacky…"

"I know I know but listen. Maybe it was time for him to leave me. I couldn't depend on him forever right?"

"No I suppose not but I can still tell you are in pain."

She nodded. "But they're good family. I don't want to bring them down."

Mamoru smiled at her. "Well come on then, I can tell that they are almost home. Let's see how fast I can go with you on my back."

"Was that your way of telling me I'm fat?" she teased. She was actually underweight for her height but since she did so much exploring and running no matter how much she ate she couldn't gain weight. Eric would actually tease her about a lot. Mamoru laughed as she climbed onto his back and they were off.

*****

"Doyle we brought in a girl about fifteen maybe sixteen. Be nice to her she lost everything except her cryptid protector." growled Drew trying to get her younger brother to understand. "Ok ok I get it give the girl some room." he sighed waving his hand. Drew groaned. She was sure that everything she had just said didn't get through to him but left anyways. At that moment Mamoru leaped in with Jacky on his back. Doyle jumped at the sight of them. "Knocking?" he asked. Jacky walked over to the wall and knocked on it. "Happy?" she asked. "Oh trying to be funny are you? What are you doing bringing a cryptid into the house?" he asked. Jacky gave Mamoru a confused look. He only shrugged back in response. He ran at her and out of instinct she put her arms together to block the blow. The bracelets touched and a shield suddenly formed around her. He looked surprise. "How'd you make a shield?" he asked. "Mamoru are you sure we are in the right place?" she asked ignoring his question. She lowered her arms and the shield dissipated. "Doyle didn't I say not to bother her?" asked Drew before Mamoru could respond.

"This is who you were talking about?" he asked staring at Jacky. "Who else would I be talking about with purple eyes?" she asked exasperated. Doyle looked over at Drew. Jacky poked Doyle in the chest. "May I please move away from this wall, sir?" she asked teasingly. He glared at her but let her walk over to Drew with Mamoru not far behind. "You don't mind if Mamoru stays in the same room with me right?" she asked putting her hand on his head. "Of course as long as he'll get along with the three other cryptids in the house. "I promise," purred Mamoru highly amused. "He promises," she said with a small smile. Drew led her to a room with a bed and few other furnishings in it. "You and Mamoru will be staying in here." she said. "Thank you this all means a lot to me." she said then walked over the bed. She sat down on it and Mamoru jumped up next to her. There was a small knock on the door. "Come in," she called. In walked Doyle. Jacky looked up amused. "Is Drew making you apologize?" she asked then noticed the window. Before Doyle could respond she had opened the window and had her head out it. When she pulled her head back in she was surprised to see Doyle sitting on her bed. "Eww random guy germs." she teased. His eyes were serious though. "Don't you miss them?" he asked. Jacky instantly knew who he was talking about and shook her head. "It's kind of hard to miss something you can't remember." she sighed sitting on her bed next to him. Without thinking she turned so her back was leaning against his side. He seemed surprised by this. "What are you doing?" he asked. "Sorry it's just the way I'm used to sitting with Eric…" She blinked. _How did I know that? _She wondered. "Eric he's your older brother?" She nodded. "If anything I miss him. I felt safe with him and when I couldn't remember anything else I remembered trusting him with everything I had." she sighed. "Well your safe here. And you'll get your memory back." he said ruffling her hair. _Safe… is anywhere really safe? _She wondered.

She was too deep in thought she didn't notice him stand up until she fell backwards. Without as much as a good bye he was gone. "Ugh doesn't say good-bye," she said wrinkling her nose. She got into a sitting position and looked at Mamoru. "So am I allowed to sleep on the bed with you or must I occupy the ground?" he asked. "Up here. I'll trip over you when I wake up if you're on the floor." she told him then leaned against his warm fur. "I really do miss him." she told Mamoru. "I know but you yourself told me we'll find him." he replied his eyes glowing proudly. She smiled as she snuggled under the blanket with her back pressed up to Mamoru's warm back. She tried to sleep but whenever she did manage to get any sleep nightmares of a mysterious tunnel and seeing Mamoru attack Eric would unfold. Once she managed to fall into another fitful sleep Mamoru suddenly woke her up. "Jacky are you alright?" he asked. She managed a half nod. She felt him put his paw up to her forehead but only to shake his great shaggy head. "You're not running a fever…" Jacky shook her head. "Just a bunch of nightmares. I can't even remember them…" she told him doing a cat like stretch. "Well you'll be happy to know what I found." he happily growled. She sat up intrigued and looked confused when he dragged backpack over to her. "What's this?" she asked. "I don't know I thought it was yours." he admitted. She picked it up and placed it on her lap then began rummaging through it.

She picked up a dark can with green on it. "Monster… how come I have a bad feeling if I drink this something bad will happen." she grumbled staring at the can for another minute. She shrugged and put it down. Next she pulled out a brush and then a tooth brush. "Ya for personal hygiene!" she said then pulled out something that almost tore her heart in two. In the photo Eric was smiling broadly while he cradled Jacky in his arms who was laughing. It was a photo she could tell that wasn't taken too long ago because Eric looked the same and so did she. Mamoru sensing her sudden change in mood came over and looked at the photo. At that moment there was a knock. When Jacky didn't respond Mamoru growled out to come in. "I'm going to take that as a come in." called Doc and then entered. He saw Mamoru sitting next to a cross-legged Jacky and they were both staring intently at a photo. He walked over and leaned over her shoulder. "Who's that?" he asked making Jacky jump and drop the photo. "It's Eric," she told him retrieving the photo. "Can I have a photo frame?" she asked. "Yeah of course." he replied and walked off to find one leaving her door open. He came in a moment later and she stuck the photo in and put it on her night stand.

"I actually came to tell you that we are all going on a mission. Is it ok if we leave you here by yourself?" he asked. "What do you think I'm going to do while you're gone? Dismantle your ship?" He looked over at the Monster on the bed stand. "I guess it depends if you drink that or not." She shook her head. "I wasn't planning on drinking it. At least not yet. Beside Mamoru is here to keep me in line." Mamoru looked over at Doc. He nodded to show he understood that he was to keep me out of trouble while Jacky's eyes strayed to the window. The need to do something random was making her limbs quiver with anticipation. Once she was sure they had all left and were gone she walked to the window. "You aren't already getting yourself in trouble are you?" asked Mamoru. "Maybe…" she replied then stuck her head out the window. "Jacky get back in here." Jacky ignored him and squeezed out all the way. "Jacky get back in here!" he growled furiously. "Eric couldn't stop me from going into the tunnel and you can't stop me from doing this!" she replied angrily. Her eyes widened in surprise at saying that. "What tunnel?" asked Mamoru. She shook her head in total confusion. "I-I don't know…" she replied trying hard to access where she had gotten that from but besides Eric not being able to stop her from exploring a tunnel she couldn't remember anything.

She looked at the ground. To her confused mind it didn't look far so she jumped to avoid Mamoru's teeth. "Jacky no!" he yelled but Jacky quickly threw her arms together and the shield formed once again breaking her fall. As soon as her feet touched the ground she went off running. Only when she reached the clearing where she had met Mamoru did she stop. She felt a dull ache in her arm and looked at it. _When did they bandage it? _She wondered running her fingers over the bandages. She let her hand fall to the necklace that still felt cold. "Eric is it my fault that you're gone?" she whispered as unnoticed tears slid from her eyes. Then she suddenly became angry with herself. _I'm weak! I must toughen to protect those I love. The Saturdays are my new family and I will protect each and every one of them with my life, _she thought with a determined smile. She wiped away the tears and stood up. "I have to be able to do something…" she murmured then grabbed one of the necklaces off and examined it. It was the shuriken one. She pulled the shuriken off and studied it. "Jeez I could gouge someone's eye out with this. Why did my school let me wear this?" she wondered before walking over to a tree. On the ground she noticed a knife. It was a rusty red where Mamoru's blood had dried on it. She used it to cut a rough bulls eyes into the tree. She threw the shuriken at the tree and to her surprise it hit its mark. Mamoru watched silently from behind as she switched between working with her shuriken to practicing fighting moves that Eric had taught her. Neither of them noticed it get dark until Mamoru's ears pricked up. "Come on we have to get heading back." he told her. She looked over at him and smiled. "I want to be able to protect my family and friends." she told him smiling broadly. She pulled her shuriken out of the tree and also made sure she had Eric's pocket knife then headed home.

She got in a few minutes before them and was able to clean up quickly and change into pajamas and was sitting on the couch with Mamoru dozing quietly next to her. Zak came in first looking solemn and didn't even bother to look at Jacky. She blinked in surprise had she done something wrong? The rest of the family came and she noticed no Fisk. She was about to ask when the obvious dawned on her. Something bad happened to Fisk. _Damn even when I try to be strong I can't protect my family! _Mamoru looked sadly at the family. She wanted to ask but she didn't want to be rude. Mamoru using his super hearing was able to piece together what happened. "Fisk gave himself over to Argost for Zak's life." Mamoru told Jacky. Her eyes widened and then rage tore through her. She knew exactly who Argost was and the thought of him harming her new family made her want to… She stopped and stared at her hand. In her hand was a small purple flame. She blinked in confusion. It floated in her hand not burning her at all. Mamoru paw flashed out and put out the flame quickly. She felt like wiping her hand on her pants even though there was no ash in her hand. She got up and walked over to Doc. "I know your planning a rescue mission and I would like to help." she told him. He looked over at her in surprise. "Who told you?" he asked. "Mamoru, he heard the others whispering about it."

Doc shook his head. "I can do stuff. Eric taught me how to fight and defend myself. Because of my short stature I use more quick attacks. Because if I get pinned it's over for me. I have a small knife and my necklace. I also can produce a shield." she said putting her arms up as a demonstration. She let the two bracelets click together and a shield formed around her. _I have to see if I can't expand this to protect someone else._ She looked at him expectantly. "I'll talk to Drew," he said then walked away. She sighed and shook her head. "Maybe I should've told him about the fire…" she whined quietly to herself. She opened her hand to see if she could summon it again then thought better of it. If it went out of control then it would be out of control. "I'm going outside to sit on a rock maybe practice some more," she told Mamoru. She walked outside unafraid of the darkness that cooled her skin. She went to the nearest rock and plopped down onto it. "I'll help even if you don't want me too." she murmured to herself. She went up to a tree a little into the forest but still in sight of the house and carved a bull eyes into it. Then she grabbed a small cloth she had found in the bag and blind folded herself. What she didn't see was Zak coming outside to get some air. He look interested in what she was doing as she blind folded herself. Doc came over to see what Zak was watching and saw Jacky hit the target dead on. Without hesitation she walked over pulled it out and threw it again. It hit the same place again. She let out a small sigh as she walked over and pulled it out. This time she turned and threw it so it landed at Zak's feet. "Want to give it a try?" she asked.

Zak picked up the object and walked over to Jacky. "Go ahead aim for the target then throw." she told him not once taking off the blind fold. "How are you doing anything without seeing?" asked Doc. "I am seeing just not with my eyes. I use the elements to tell me where everything is. I don't know how I just can," she told him. "When I was about seven my aunt convinced me that my eyes were an evil thing and that they must be covered. I went around blind until I was about nine. By then I was more independent so I took it off. Hurt like hell but once it was off it was great to see everything again." she replied with a smile then turned to Zak. "Go ahead throw it. You couldn't be worse then me on my first try." she told him. He nodded and threw it where it then disappeared into the woods. "Yeah! Finding time." she said then walked off carelessly into the woods. A minute later she remerged shuriken in hand. "Try again." she ordered placing the shuriken in his hand. "What did happen on your first try?" he asked. "Hit the right tree and I'll tell you." He nodded and to her surprise it hit the tree only a little above the bulls eye. " Ok this is that happened. I threw it and Eric who was 5 feet away hiding behind what should have been a safe tree got it lodged in his shoulder." she said with a little giggle. She could feel his eyes widen. "Come on let's give shuriken a rest I've been working with it all day. We'll practice again soon." She told him with a smile.

Once Zak was inside Doc stopped her. "Is that true?" he asked. "Lodging shuriken in Eric's shoulder? Yes actually he still has the scar to prove it." she replied while pulling the blindfold off. Her purple eyes shined in the moonlight as she went inside. "Good night Doc," she called to him as she jumped Mamoru. "Make sure you get a good nights sleep. You'll be coming with tomorrow." he called to her. She couldn't reply because Mamoru's paw was over her mouth. She gave him a thumbs up to show she had heard and then proceeded to nip Mamoru's paw. "To bed with you!" he growled then shook her off.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_All her interactions of with Doyle are courtesy of my bro. He wanted to add him in so he did. His reasoning is that Jacky is trying to find someone older then her to be clingy to… so yeah_

_He also begged me to do the ninja thing. He gave me a cookie for it :3_

_Also if you notice Jacky has mood swings :D_

_The trouble it will get her into in the future_

_Also I can't post this as fast as I'd like :P I only see my bro once in a while. And he'd be mad if I posted without him. But when he does come over then you can be assured that soon following would be a new chapter._

_Signed,_

_The Demon in the Asylum_


	3. Chapter 2: Forgetting the Past

_Hey! This is the idea guy :D_

_Anyways my little sis had to go to school (Sucker) and I decided to finish it and put it up. I usually wait for her but… then I thought what the hell?_

_She is going to kill me when she gets home… that's why I plan on being at my house by the time she gets home. I'll leave a post it note so she'll know._

_Anyways since I did most of the writing for this one she said if you like it then tell her idea guy. If you don't like then blame her idea guy :P_

_Isn't she so nice? Anyways enjoy! I'm going to leave a little note at the bottom, steal a Mountain Dew, and get my butt out of here!_

_She is making me add this!_

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Except maybe Jacky, Eric, and Mamoru… but since they are based off of real people I guess I really do own nothing…. Damn *goes to cry in corner*_

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Jacky sat on the couch waiting for the others to get ready. She had woken up extra early ready to go. Her shuriken was twirling around her finger sharpened and ready for use. "Wouldn't having more than just one of those be a better weapon?" questioned Mamoru who was at her feet. "Yeah but I'm not complaining. At least they are letting me go." she replied. Then to her great surprise Mamoru opened up a secret pouch in the bag and pulled out more shuriken. "Is there anything else in there?" she asked. "Did Eric dream of becoming a ninja?" he asked pulling out a kunai. "Not that I know of. I think he just liked having weapons." she answered putting the pouch with the shuriken in it on her leg with its security strap. She grabbed the other bag shook out the kunai and filled it with shuriken instead and put it on her other leg. "You look ready to go," commented Drew. "Yes I have a kunai, some shuriken, and the pocket knife." she told her patting the bags. "We'll be leaving soon. And when we are on the mission I want you to listen to everything we say without question." she told her. She was about to say Hai but then shook her head. "I can't promise that. If anyone is in danger and you tell me to leave I can't promise that I'll listen." she told her. "Can you promise that you'll keep a special eye on Zak?" she asked realizing Jacky wasn't going to budge on the first subject. "Hai you have my word," she promised. "Ok we'll be taking off soon." she told her feeling reassured that this young ninja like girl was willing to protect her family so strongly. "Drew?" Drew turned to her and was surprised by the sneak attack hug. "Thank you," she whispered then let go.

*****

She wasn't sure how exactly everything had happened but she was now forced to keep her word. She threw the kunai which sunk into the guys shoulder and Zak fell to the ground. "Go!" she cried trying to push him along. "I'm not leaving you!" he cried but Jacky suddenly sent a powerful blast of air from her hands which sent him flying into Doc. "Go! I'll hold them off!" she cried dodging a blow and slicing the mans side with a knife. The family began running off and before any could follow Jacky was in the way shuriken in each hand. "Leave. Them. Alone." she spat throwing the shurikens so that they stabbed into the knees unbalancing them. To her dismay she realized that she was out of shuriken and instead ran forward with her pocket knife weaving through them and slashing anyone who tried to go after her family. She growled loudly as one finally got a grip on her shirt and smashed her into a wall. _If you ever get pinned it's over_, whispered Eric's voice in her head. He raised his hand evil smile on face. Jacky glared knowing fully well that in his hand was her kunai and he was about to kill her with it. His fist swung forward and before it could connect with her throat she grabbed it in her hand. She could feel her own blood dripping from between their interlocked hands where the kunai was dug deep into. She kicked out with her back legs making him lose his grip more out of surprise then from actually being able to move him. She heard more fighting and looked over to see Doyle fighting off three men at once. "Never turn your back on your opponent," sneered the man jumping at her. She flipped onto her back and with her back legs kicked him into the wall. "I don't have to it's instinct." she replied.

Seeing that her opponent was down and staying that way she pulled her kunai from his hand and turned to help Doyle. But her energy was drained and she could barely stand know. Her hand was also pretty much useless from the kunai slash. As another man rushed her she lost sight of him. To her great surprise they had somehow defeated Doyle in the time it took her to get another man down. "No," she whispered then leaped in front of him. Out of pure anger and rage she threw here hands together and a giant uncontrolled flame blew at them. This used up her last amount of energy and she collapsed next to Doyle. "I failed at protecting…" she whispered as the darkness enveloped her.

*****

Jacky awoke in a dark cell and had to blink to figure out where they were. She wrinkled her nose at the smells and barely dodged a cough. It reeked of death and lost hope. _Why am I here?_ She wondered then it hit her like a ton of bricks. _Wait if I'm here where's Doyle? _Her heart skipped a beat as her eyes tried to scan the other cells. She heard a groan in her own cell and turned to see him slowly moving into a sitting position. Jacky barely suppressed a sigh of relief before seeing the shackles on the walls obviously meant to chain them up. She felt a shiver run up her spine as she backed into the opposite corner of Doyle and leaned against the wall. It was cold and she couldn't help but wish for Mamoru's warm side or Eric's. She shook her head mentally kicking herself. To have either one of them with her would've meant they got captured. "Jacky come here I can tell you don't want to be by yourself over there." called Doyle. She looked over at him in surprise. "Come on it's alright." She stood up ignoring how much her legs hurt and walked over to him. She sat down next to him and leaned into his warm side. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "It's not your fault. I saw you do that thing with fire." he replied.

She pushed herself deeper into his side not wanting to remember that last minute where she pushed all her rage and anger out through her hands. What would've happened if she would have lost all control and she set herself or Doyle on fire? She felt his arm go around her shoulders and she let her head fall onto his shoulder. She only looked up when a blinding light filled her vision. It didn't take long for her vision to readjust and she gasped at what she saw. She recognized that black and blond hair and that grim smile. She quickly buried her face into Doyle's shoulder. "What's wrong?" he whispered to her. "That's Eric…" she replied her voice muffled from his shoulder. Eric peered into the cell where Doyle glared at him from and where a young girl avoided his gaze. He felt a pull towards her. The dark brown hair with orange tips looked familiar but seeing the boy next to her he figured that he was her older brother. _I wish I could hear her voice again_, he thought sadly then turned his gaze to Doyle. "Aww isn't that cute?" sneered Eric his voice sounding so cold. "Too bad we have to separate you." he continued not sounding at all sympathetic. He snapped his fingers and left. A few seconds later Jacky was pulled from Doyle's side and her hands were forced into the cuffs. They handled her too roughly and reopened the kunai wound on her hand.

Her shoulder's instantly felt the strain of holding her whole body weight up. But she didn't care all she could think of was Eric's cold voice. The thing that brought her back into the present was something warm and sticky hit her cheek. She looked up at her hand only to see more blood oozing out. She smiled as she weakly pushed up with feet to get a better look at it. She could see that the kunai had deeply cut in the place between her middle and ring finger. It was deep and blood just seemed to keep oozing from it. She could tell it would leave an ugly scar. She let herself slid back into the hanging position and set her eyes on the door. The next person that walked through the door was sadly an improvement in her opinion. Argost walked forward and smiled into the jail cell. He opened the door and walked straight up Jacky. "Young one I saw what you did with fire." he told her. "Dude you need a breath mint," she replied wrinkling her nose. He didn't seem amused by her joking. "How'd you do it?" he asked but Jacky only shook her head not knowing how. "Tell me," he commanded unsheathing a hidden knife. "I don't kn-" she was stopped by the knife piercing deep into her side. She bit her lip refusing to scream for her tormentor's pleasure.

She felt her hair covering her eyes and she was glad for it. He didn't want him to see the pain in her eyes. "Well we'll just have to have a daily torture session until we do figure it out." She waiting until she heard him close the door to their jail cell then she said, "You will never break me." Argost looked over at the young girl. Her hair was curled around her face hiding her face from view. "We'll see about that." he cackled then left. She looked up once he was gone and she severely wished for a guitar. Music would calm her soul. She also didn't want to look at Doyle for it reminded her of her failure. But the person she wanted to see the least was Eric. "He said he would never leave me…" she whispered to herself then made herself look over at Doyle. "We'll find a way out," he reassured her. She forced a smile on her face. "I know we will." she replied then went back to glaring at the door. She didn't know when but she eventually she fell asleep dreaming of the old days with Eric while they dragged Doyle away for his first torture session.

*****

She awoke to a pair of dark green eyes staring in her face. "Leave her alone!" shouted Doyle angrily. She screamed and pulled her face away. _There's no way this could be Jacky! She's dead I saw it all the blood… there's no way she could've survived_, he thought in confusion. He had been trying to get a good look at her eyes but she had pulled away too quickly. "Let me see your eyes," he commanded his voice as cold as the necklace around her neck. Instead of listening she lifted her legs and smashed her feet into his chest sending him flying into the metal bars. "You little brat! I'll show you the meaning of obedience!" he shouted forgetting all about Jacky. With a snap of his fingers he left and a moment later a bunch of men pulled her off the wall and dragged her away fully struggling. She turned and bit down deep into the nearest hand she could get at. The man screamed and punched her hard in the ribs. She heard a sickening crack and huge pain erupted where he had punched her. "That is only the beginning," he told her while she hissed out her pain.

She felt the kunai biting into her neck. "Tell us and we'll end this." growled Argost. He was getting sick of this. It had been an hour of beating and she still wouldn't give in. They had succeeded in breaking most of her ribs and almost breaking her ankle but she still said she didn't know. They had even strangled her into she blacked out. Her body showed the obvious signs of the torture. "We'll continue this tomorrow." he commanded with a cruel smile at Jacky. She didn't reply because she was having a hard time taking breathes in. The dragged her back and she put up not form of resistance. Doyle looked horrified as they hung her back up. She groaned slightly because they had bruised her shoulders from the beatings. "She's just a kid!" he cried. They ignored him as they all left. "Jacky?" he asked. "I. Hate. Argost. And. Eric." she replied to him. The door opened and in walked Eric. He unlocked their cage and let them off from the chains. Jacky fell to the floor and stayed in a sitting position. She looked up at who she once thought to be her big brother. "Why are you doing this?" she asked her voice weak. "Because I promised to protect you." he told her a hint of his old self in his voice. "Now come on get up and get out of here." he commanded throwing Doyle his jet pack. He also handed Jacky her weapons pouch. Eric left them to try and hold back the forces so that they could get out safely. Jacky climbed onto Doyle's back and they were off.

"We don't even know where they are," she told him. "I know we're going to go to their house where we'll bandage up then contact them." She nodded and took a deep breath of air. Just having fresh air and sunshine made her feel better. They arrived quickly and they bandaged each other. He went off to contact them while Jacky went to go see if she could make them something to eat. She made some sandwiches took one herself and left the rest for Doyle. "They're on their way." he told her. She nodded then went to the window. She went onto the ledge and silently ate her sandwich while staring at the scenery. How peaceful it looked… that is until a huge air ship cut into her line of vision. She blinked in surprise and smiled. She was wearing a sweater that was huge on her so she assumed it was Eric's but it was warm, cozy, and covered her bruised and battered body. She had also changed into sweat pants she had also found in there. That bag seemed limitless at times. Mamoru was the first one in and he instantly went over to Jacky. "Are you alright? Did they do anything to you? I'm sorry I didn't protect you!" he panted but Jacky only smiled. "Calm down I'm fine, yes but nothing too major," she replied where Doyle threw her a look, "and it's ok." She got off the ledge and threw her arms around Mamoru. "It's good to see you again." she told him her voice muffled by his fur.

Next in were Doc and Drew who looked at them both. Doyle was eating a sandwich on the couch and Jacky was trying to reassure Mamoru that she was ok. "Who is most injured?" asked Drew. Doyle pointed over at Jacky who had moved back to the ledge and was waving at Zak and Fisk. "Can I see your injuries?" asked Drew who was now right next to her. Jacky nodded and took off the warm sweat shirt. Since she was wearing a tank top underneath you could see the bruises marking her all the way up the arm and to her shoulder. Her hand lightly went over the marks from being strangled. "They were horrible to you there," she whispered. She shrugged then tugged her sweater back on once again covering the nasty bruises. It wasn't until Zak got in that the much anticipated question was asked. "How did you escape?" he asked. She felt Doyle's eyes on her back and she shrugged. "Eric." she told them simply. "Eric? You found Eric?" asked Doc. She nodded. "He works with Argost though." she informed them not meeting any of their gazes. She had to get out and get some air. "I'm going to go out." she told them simply. She pulled the bag onto her shoulder wincing slightly then ran out the door. She avoided Komodo barely because he was invisible and continued into the forest. Once there she stopped and pulled out a note that Eric had slipped into her hand moments before their escape.

Dear Jacky,

I'm writing this in the hopes that I will find you someday. I miss you terribly and if I do hurt you then I am sorry. This man I work for… he only wants power. He's corrupt and I worry that he might corrupt me too. I have to tell you something important that I know about you. You're my real sister and I apologize for never telling you. You see shortly after your birth, mom left you with dad and just left. We've searched but never found her. Dad was never good at being a father so I went up to someone random and begged them to take you. I told them our mom left and our dad worked too much to watch you. They readily agreed and soon after adopted you. They offered to adopt me too but I declined. Someone had to watch after dad right? Dad died when I was eleven and he made me promise to protect you. Maybe if I didn't have you I would've gone crazy and become some badass punk. But you were so sweet and innocent. You relied on me to be your big brother and best friend. I had to be a good role model for you. I had to be strong to protect you. And I had to teach you everything I knew. Soon you became yourself always daring and ready for a challenge. I know you are having trouble remembering but I don't regret a minute of my life that I spent with you. There is another thing I must tell you but it'd be better in person. Take care and keep Mamoru with you at all times if you can.

Love your dear brother,

Eric

P.S. Never lose hope.

P.S.S. Live like there's no tomorrow, laugh like you did when you were little, and love like you've never been hurt.

She didn't notice Mamoru who was peering over her shoulder reading it with her. "Jacky?" he asked. She smiled at him. "If Eric hasn't lost hope then I won't either." replied then stood up. "Zak! Who want's another target practice?" she yelled running back to the house. She heard his excited answer and met up with him Mamoru trailing behind. She handed him a shuriken she had been working on for the past few days. She had carved Zak into one of the spikes making it his now. "That one is now officially yours." she told him and big grin plastered on her face. While he practiced with his new shuriken she fiddled with the always cold necklace around her neck. "Zak we have a mission." called Doc snapping her back into reality. "Jacky you coming?" he asked. She shook her head. "I have something I want to look at. I'll see you when you get back." she called to them. He nodded and they headed out. Jacky looked over at Mamoru. "Hey know any good music stores?" she asked. "There's a town about an hour's ride away. I'm sure they have a music store." he answered. "Ok let's go!" she cried excitedly. "Get on," he told her and she happily obliged. Then they were off speeding through the forest.

*****

"Who builds a music shop right next to a weapon shop?" she asked as they made their way back. She had a guitar strapped to her back and a roll up key board in her back pack. Mamoru didn't respond as they slowed to a stop and let her off. "Good to be home!" she cried then walked inside and straight to her room. "Wouldn't a real key board been better?" asked Mamoru. "This is portable," she responded plopping plugging it in. Then she picked up her guitar. "I've been dying to sing this song since we've come to live with this family. I don't know why but I needed a guitar first," she told him unnecessarily. She didn't realize that the Saturday family had returned. She sat down on the bed feet in a cross legged position and began to play.

If you'll be my star

I'll be your sky

you can hide underneath me and come out at night

when I turn jet black and you show off your light

I live to let you shine

I live to let you shine

but you can skyrocket away from me

and never come back if you find another galaxy

far from here with more room to fly

just leave me your stardust to remember you by

if you'll be my boat

I'll be your sea

a depth of pure blue just to probe curiosity

ebbing and flowing and pushed by a breeze

I live to make you free

I live to make you free

but you can set sail to the west if you want to

and past the horizon till I can't even see you

far from here where the beaches are wide

just leave me your wake to remember you by

if you'll be my star

I'll be your sky

you can hide underneath me and come out at night

when I turn jet black and you show off your light

I live to let you shine

I live to let you shine

but you can skyrocket away from me

and never come back if you find another galaxy

far from here with more room to fly

just leave me your stardust to remember you by

stardust to remember you by

(Boats and Birds by Gregory and the Hawk)

She smiled as she finished. "Jacky that was amazing!" gasped Mamoru. "Thanks it was one of the first songs I learned to play," she told him. "Was that you?" asked Drew daring to open the door. "Was what me?" she asked putting the guitar next to her. "Oh the singing? Yes that was me I love music," she told her jumping off the bed. "So how was the mission?" she asked. "It went well except for Zak destroying half a village." responded Doyle for Drew. "Please don't tell me he did that with the shuriken I gave him," she groaned. "No… wait you gave him a shuriken?" she asked. "Yep," she answered simply sticking her guitar in the corner. "Jacky you have a mystery to solve." growled Mamoru. Jacky looked over at Mamoru. Seeing the question in her eyes he responded, "Eric has some important secret that you don't know about. He wouldn't want to meet in person for something small would he?" Jacky shook her head. She had been getting back her memories piece by piece and she knew if Eric thought something so important he needed to talk to her in person she knew it was dire. She looked over at her Drew. "I have to go on a quest. It won't be a long one maybe a few days at most. But I need to figure out why I'm here." she told Drew. Drew looked surprised at her sudden outburst. "I'll be taking my bag, my guitar, and Mamoru with me." she continued. "That is if I have your permission," she added. What she didn't say is that even if they disagreed and refused to let her go she would go anyways. "Do you remember how you got here?" she asked. The girl they had first found had no comparison to this strong headed girl standing before them now.

"Go on it's not like I could stop you anyways." she laughed. Jacky smiled glad that she wouldn't be sneaking out. "I remembered a little more of how I got here," she told her before she left. She paused and looked at her. "I remember feeling like I had to go into the tunnel not out of curiosity but like out of necessity. I couldn't help myself. When Eric yelled at me that I he wouldn't let me go I snapped at him. I never got mad at Eric and he only raised his voice against me once before. But I disobeyed him and went anyways…" she told her. "That's all I can remember. Sprinting into a tunnel Eric behind trying to stop me then waking up here." She found the tunnel strange but shrugged it off. "I'm going to tell Zak bye will you tell everyone else for me?" she asked and without waiting for an answer she walked to Zak's room. "Hey I'm going away for a little while." she told him walking in without knocking something she commonly did to him now. "You're leaving?" he asked. "Only for a few days. In which you can improve your shuriken and…" she paused and handed him a kunai in which she had wrapped bandages around to distinguish it from her own which had black tape around the handle. "…your kunai skills. Then show them to me when I get back. Don't go lodging them in people's shoulders. I'm not sure Doyle would forgive you as readily as Eric forgave me," she teased then stood up fixing her back pack slightly. "Keep out of my room. I'll know if you've been in there. Mamoru will tell me," she teased not really caring if he went in there or not. As she turned to leave she was surprised that he ran up to her and hugged her. She twisted in his arms so that she could hug him back. "Come back safely," he told her. He pulled away and looked into her purple eyes. "I'll come back. Nothing will keep me from my family." she told him then she was off on Mamoru's back.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_The song was my sister's idea. She's been listening to it a lot so yeah… The next chapter is all about Jacky! That's right she leaves for a while and doesn't come back until chapter 4! It explains a bit about her past and Eric makes an appearance. I will admit a psychotic Eric but you know still Eric! Mountain Dew time :D Oh and she's making me add this…_

_Signed,_

_The Demon in the Asylum (And her older bro :D yeah!)_


	4. Chapter 3: Watch it Crash

_Ya! Another chapter :D_

_I just like adding these even though like nobody read meh story :P Oh well still enjoy righting it! Next weeks chapter is most likely going to be delayed and instead I'll put up some sort of filler or something! :D_

_Uhm I am done blabbering at least up here I am :D Now to leave a little drabble at the bottom :3_

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_Disclaimer: Still own nothing. According to my bro I don't even own the Jacky, Eric or Mamoru he does :P_

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Jacky yawned as she got up. After traveling for a few hours they had both decided to go to sleep. Jacky was up in a tree while Mamoru slept at the base of it. "How are we supposed to contact Eric and tell him to meet us?" she asked Mamoru wrinkling her nose at the dead creature in his jaws. "Well why don't you see if you can get a bird to take a message?" he replied. Jacky turned her back to Mamoru not wanting to watch him eat. She shook her head. "Ok I'm going to walk up to a bird and ask!" she told him sarcastically. She walked up to a hawk sitting on a branch not too far off. "Oh Hawk would you please send a letter to my friend?" she asked. When the hawk didn't respond she turned annoyed to Mamoru. "Oh yes that worked!" she replied to him. To her surprise the hawk leaped down onto her shoulder. "Nani?" she asked glad she was wearing the thick sweater. She looked at the hawk studying it. "You aren't planning on pecking my eyes out are you?" she asked suspiciously. The hawk twisted its head as if it was actually listening to her. She noticed a piece of paper snuggled in a small basket on its back. She carefully took it out and read it.

Dear Jacky,

I hope you're alright. I saw those bruises covering your body and couldn't help but worry. I hope that guy you were with is nice to you. Please be careful. I need to urgently tell you something in person. Write back and this hawk will deliver it back to me.

Love,

Eric

She smiled and quickly pulled a piece of paper from her bag.

Dear Eric,

I'm good for the most part. You know me I need sunlight to thrive and I never give up hope. I actually am on my way towards you. (I hope, Mamoru is leading the way.) Just tell me a time and place to meet. I'm sure Mamoru will find out how to get us there. The guy that was with me is Doyle. And yes he is really nice to me. Did I mention that your sweater is very comfortable? Anyways see you soon…

Signed,

Jacky

She couldn't bring herself to write love on it. She stuffed into the basket and the hawk was off. "Ok Mamoru now what?" she asked. "You want some?" he offered. "No I'm good," she responded. He shrugged said something like more for me and continued to eat it. She wondered what her family was doing. She shrugged and pulled out the can of Monster from the back pack and took a long drink from it. She blinked in confusion. The taste was weird but she only shrugged and chugged the rest. Only a few minutes later she felt the need to get up and go running. "Mamoru is there anything else we need to do?" she asked excitedly. He tilted his head in confusion. "No not really. We're just waiting for Eric's answer." She sighed. "I just drank something I found in the bag and now I feel like doing something!" she told him. He eyed the half crushed can in her hand. "I probably shouldn't have let you drink that." he commented. "I'm going to practice then." She randomly cried out not hearing his comment. He nodded at this. "Good idea you have too much energy in your system right now." She nodded and bolted off in the direction towards the lake. When she reached it she had to stop herself from going over to the edge and into the lake. "Right here should be a safe place to practice with the fire." she thought out loud. She concentrated and in her hand came a small flame. She smiled as she aimed it at the lake and it shot out of her hand and into the lake. She concentrated on the flame to either make it stronger or weaker. Her main point of focus was her control. She couldn't risk harming her family because she had no control. Then she remembered when she pushed Zak along. She concentrated on the air around her, moving it with her whim. First she just made ripples on the water then she blew with all her might and she made a mighty wave which crashed onto the opposite shore. Mamoru came at the sound. "What happened?" he asked eyeing the rippling water. "Just having some fun," she replied.

_I wonder if I can control water_, she thought mischievously. Then she began moving her hands like she was running it over water. The water moved with her movements. So she lifted her hands up and a thin veil of water rose with it. She smiled but let the water drop back into the lake. Mamoru looked at the kid he considered to be his master. He had just seen her controlling the elements. She seemed at least calmer and for the first time in a long time he could see the happiness gleaming in her eyes. "Mamoru do you know what this means?" she asked excitedly. He shook his head. "I can protect my family from anything!" she called back. That was her goal. To protect her family from everything that even thought of hurting them. The goofy grin on her face stayed while she continued to work with the water. He could tell her main focus was control as she moved gently ready to stop if anything went wrong. Only once it began to get dark again did she stop. She looked up at the moon then at Mamoru. "Isn't it beautiful?" she asked him. He nodded and took a deep breath of air. He saw her fiddling with the necklace that was once Eric's. "How about we sleep by the lake this time?" he asked. She smiled as she curled up into Mamoru's side and within a minute she was asleep. "Good night my powerful friend. I'm sure your destiny will soon be shown to you." he whispered and then fell asleep himself.

*****

Jacky awoke to an annoying bird call. She got up trying her best to not disturb Mamoru who had fallen into a deep sleep. She sleepily walked over to the hawk and once again it jumped onto her shoulder. This time she lost her balance and fell onto her side. The bird flapped down to the ground while Jacky smashed into it arm first. "Ow," she muttered her bruised body all protesting the thought of moving again. But she sat up anyways and pulled the note from the bird's pouch.

Dear Jacky,

Stay where you are. I'm following the hawk so maybe an hour or so after he shows up I'll show up. Doyle? I think Argost said something about a Doyle that used to work for Van Rook? I'm not sure. Well whatever as long as he's good to you then I'm ok with him. So you found my bag? Well I'm glad you did and I'm glad my sweater's comfy to you. It's technically your sweater because even though I bought it for myself at first you loved wearing it. So you've worn it way more than I have. Anyways keep a look out for me.

Love,

Eric

Jacky blinked at the letter then crawled back to Mamoru. She curled up into his large side again and fell asleep note clutched tightly in her hand. A little while afterwards Eric came along. He saw Jacky curled up in the large spotted lion's side and smiled. It was nice to see her peaceful face the way he remembered it… half covered by his large sweater. He reached down to wake up Jacky but Mamoru began to growl. He backed away remembering the power in his bunched muscles. Instead he sat down by the hawk and began to softly stroke its head. It made strange noises of pleasure. Jacky woke up again to Mamoru's low growl. "Huh? Is something wrong?" she quietly asked Mamoru so that only he could hear. "Eric's here," he responded. "Oh… ok," she replied still in a sleep daze. She yawned and pushed herself into a sitting position leaning heavily still on Mamoru. She gazed at Eric groggily. She gave a small wave blinking the sleep from her eyes. "Jacky it's nice to see you again." he greeted his voice full of warmth. He leaned forward hungrily waiting for her response. He wanted to hear her old voice. The one that she used to use when she was with him. "Hi Eric," she responded. But there was something wrong with her response. It still held a hint of iciness that she felt towards him. His hopes instantly fell. He should have known Jacky wouldn't forgive him so easily. She didn't hold grudges except to those who hurt her family and friends. He was one of those people now. "What is it you wanted to tell me? I have a long walk back." she told him all grogginess gone. "Jacky… you know you're my sister but what I also didn't tell you is that mom didn't just disappear she was killed. She sacrificed herself for you because you had a destiny." he told her tears in his eyes.

Jacky's eyes widened at this. "My mom died for me? W-what am I that mom had to die for it?" she asked. "You Jacky… you're a guardian… You are a protector but of what we don't know. I'm sure you already know you control the elements but that's not all. You can produce a shield when you put your two bracelets together. There was more but I was so young I can no longer remember everything." he told her avoiding her gaze. "I do remember something else she told me to tell you. You are no angel nor a demon, this doesn't mean you can't cry, it doesn't mean you won't feel pain, you are no angel nor demon but does that mean you can't fly?" he recited from memory. Jacky blinked in confusion. He stood up looking sadly at Jacky. "One hug before I go?" he asked. Jacky stared at him before getting up. She walked over to him and let him hug her. It felt so familiar that it hurt. She pushed away quickly and shook her head. "You're my enemy now." she told him then grabbed her bag. "Come on Mamoru," she said then walked off leaving Mamoru to follow. He glared up at Eric as he passed. "Damn you Argost you've taken my family away from me." he snarled then punched the nearest tree as soon as they were both out of sight. He heard the bones in hand snap but he didn't care. He preferred the pain in his hand over the one in his heart.

"Mamoru?" He looked at her knowing what she was about to ask her. "No Jacky I believe that you did the right thing." he told her. She nodded reassured by his answer then she paused. "I'm not ready to head back just yet." she told him slowing to a stop. He looked around in confusion. "What do you want to do before we go back?" he asked. She gave him a mischievous smile.

~~~~~1 hour later~~~~~

"This is so not what I meant!" she yelled at him. Mamoru who was laughing yelled back, "You said let's study cryptids and I agreed! I'm helping you!" They were both running full speed trying to avoid a large eagle like creature in the sky. "If we don't die remind me to tell you how much I hate you!" she cried back barely avoiding the swooping claws. Mamoru let out another laugh as Jacky finally turned to face the creature. Out of instinct she punched the ground and a large piece of rock smashed the bird in the beak. A little blood dripped into the arm wound it had given her earlier. She cried out as the bird's DNA mixed with her own. She was able to understand the bird suddenly. "You cat! I am going to kill you and your human! How dare you upset a dying mother!" Jacky suddenly realized she could understand any cryptid with the mixing of blood. "You're dying," she asked in wonder. The large cryptid looked at her with surprise. "You understand me?" it asked back. She nodded. "Well I have poison mixing with my blood now so it won't be long before I die." Jacky thought about it and asked, "Are you still going to kill us?" The giant bird flew off leaving them alone without answering. Jacky turned to Mamoru. "I hate you," she told him in which he responded by laughing. "Couldn't you understand the bird?" she asked him. He shook his head. "I can understand most cryptids but I've always had trouble with the birds." he responded.

She shrugged and started retracing her steps to find her back pack. What she found was Eric glaring angrily at her. She could see the blood dripping from his broken looking hand. "Why won't you accept me anymore?" he cried angrily. Jacky took a step back in surprise. This desperate looking man before her resembled little of her brother before. She walked towards him her eyes shining sadly. She pulled the sweater off to reveal all the slowly healing bruises. "This is why," she responded then pulled the sweater back on knowing that he was in complete shock. She hadn't shown the full extent of what they did to her before. "Also look at yourself in the mirror and think of what you've become." she told him. Then grabbed her back pack from behind him and walked off Mamoru once again following. "You were once dependant on me." he whispered as silent and unnoticed tears fell to the ground.

"Jacky. He's gone psycho on us. I suggest we get as far away as possible from him." growled Mamoru. "I think I may need more clothes," she told him sniffing her sweater and nodding to what he said. "I'm all sweaty and stinky." she continued. "I agree." he answered. She glared at him but smiled. "Clothes shopping?" she asked pulling the sweater off. "I'll find a town stay here. And keep an eyes out for psycho." he told her then ran off. She watched him go then moved her hands making water form a ring around her hand. With little effort she was able to transform it into ice where it then slid onto her arm like a cold bracelet. It wasn't much but it was fun. She felt eyes on her back and she sighed. "Eric stop stalking me." she growled. When there was no response she stood up shuriken in hand. "Eric! I am not kidding leave me alone or I will hurt you!" she snarled. He walked out of the shadows his eyes hollow. He wanted to give one last try before he gave up and gave her what she wished for. "Jacky…" he tried. His voice sounded so regretful and sad that she felt her heart break. "No Eric. Until you leave Argost you are my enemy and things cannot be any different." she told him. "I don't care if we share blood," she growled. Eric hands shook as he suddenly ran forward. Jacky was surprised. She knew she didn't stand a chance at beating Eric at a fight. Even with her weapons and elements he was lithe, stronger, and faster. He hadn't finished teaching her everything he knew yet either.

She dodged to the side but he was in her way right away smashing her into a tree. "Eric!" she tried but he was in too much rage and pain to hear her. This had happened once before.

"_**ERIC!" came Jacky's pained cry.**_

"_**What?" He cried then saw the blood surrounding Jacky. She had a deep bleeding cut on her arm and she was crying. Eric looked up angrily at the man who had caused this.**_

"_**Ohh look the weak child called her older brother," sneered the man.**_

"_**You bastard!" he cried running forward. And before the man could respond Eric's fist had smashed into his face. At that moment she noticed Eric's eyes seemed to change color an almost reddish color.**_

"_**You broke my nose!" cried the man surprised at the brute strength in his arms alone.**_

"_**I'll break every bone in your body if I have to. Leave my sister alone!" he yelled kicking him hard in the chest.**_

_**The man coughed violently while Eric got a hold of his arm. Pressing his foot into the man's shoulder he pulled up hard. "I bet you like having you arms attached to your body!" he growled.**_

_**It was Jacky who stopped him by throwing her arms around him. "Eric! Please stop! This isn't you!" she cried tears pouring from her eyes. He let go and stared at Jacky realizing what he was doing.**_

_**He took her face in his hands and forced her to look into his eyes which had changed back to green. "I'm sorry…" he whispered seeing the look of pain in her eyes.**_

She dodged yet another blow and looked fearfully back. He was gaining on her fast. She turned to him and swung her hands up. He was suddenly incased in ice from the neck down. She sunk to her knees and stared fearfully at Eric. She could see all the anguish in his face as he struggled to break free from the ice. "I'm sorry Eric," she whispered then let him go. He fell to the ground breathing hard. Just as he was about to get up Jacky's arms were around him tears falling freely onto his shoulder. "I'm sorry." she told him. He was so shocked he almost forgot to hug her back. His arms embraced her and he pulled her tightly to him. "Me too…" he responded. He didn't want to let go but he knew he had to eventually. "I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked pushing her away. She shook her head wiping away the tears. The way she looked at him right now reminded him of the old Jacky. The carefree one that had no responsibilities. Now her innocence was torn from her and she had the world on her bruised shoulders. "I brought you some things. I figured you'd need them…" he told her standing up and pulling her up with him. He let her stand there while he walked into the woods. A few minutes later he came back with another bag. It was newer looking but looked as full if not fuller as they other one. "With the money I've earned I bought you a bag full of stuff." he told her giving it to her.

Jacky was quiet her gaze on the ground before her. "You know we're still enemies right?" she asked. He nodded grimly. "I know we are but I can't help but look out for you." he responded pulling her into a final hug. "Now I must leave… Be careful." And with that he was gone. She waited until he was just a shadow then went over to the puddle she had made from encasing him in ice. She didn't know where she had gotten her water from. It just came to her. She sighed as she moved over to a dry rock to look through the bag. She was surprised to find a bunch of well wrapped clothing inside the bag. Mamoru reappeared a few minutes after Eric left. "I found a…" he paused to see her rummaging through a bag. "Where'd you get that?" he asked. "Eric." she responded. Mamoru bristled at the name. "He came back again?" he asked. "Yeah he wanted to just talk and give me this bag." she told him staring him straight in the eyes. Mamoru's eyes widened as she opened another pocket and all that was in it were two cans of monster and a small wad of cash. "Clothes, energy drinks, and money?" snorted Mamoru then shook his head. "So I guess this means we can head back?" asked Mamoru. She nodded. "I said a few days and it's been two. We have a days walk ahead of us anyways right?" Mamoru's eyes studied the sky. "And we have a few hours of daylight still," he growled. She nodded and slowly followed behind Mamoru both back packs slung on opposite shoulders. "He said I'm a protector but of what?"

"Well young one. Whatever it is I'm sure we'll find out soon enough."

*****

"Out there in the darkness, lies the truth waiting to be unleashed," murmured a voice in the darkness. "Wait? What do you mean? What am I?" she called out into the darkness but she got no response. "Please? I need advice…" she whispered. Again no response to her pleas. "Damn it! Just tell me who I am supposed to protect!" she shouted. "Listen to you heart…" Was the only response she got. "Like I haven't heard that one before," she growled angrily. She sighed realizing that was the closest thing she was getting to advice. "Hai whatever I must protect I will defend them with my life." She could have sworn she heard a small chuckle at that and she sighed. "Now wake up child."

Jacky blinked her eyes open just as a huge earthquake made the tree next to her fall. Mamoru exchanged a look with her. "What kind of trouble did they get into?" she asked knowingly. She suddenly realized she felt severely off balance and that Mamoru seemed to be looking at something behind her. She turned and saw nothing except an expanse of white. She reached back, poked it, and it quivered. "Ok Mamoru want to tell me what's behind me?" she asked. "I think during the night… you sprouted wings…" he responded. "What?" she asked standing abruptly to her feet only to fall back into a sitting position. "I'm as useless as before!" she cried standing up again. This time she was able to stand up and stay up. She concentrated on moving the wings. She figured out how to move them up and down. How to extend them and pull them back towards her. She did a test flap and smiled. "Can't fly yet but they will be awesome when I gain full control of them!" she cried happily. A sudden flapping of wings caught her attention as the hawk landed on her shoulder seeming unnerved by her wings. She pulled the note out from its basket.

Dear Jacky,

So did your wings sprout yet? If not then I guess this note isn't much use to you yet. Anyways the thing about the wings is that you can retract them into your body. And soon you will be able to jump into the air and rip out your wings and fly. Considering how determined you are I say you'll be able to carry two full grown men in flight. Mom was able to.

Love,

Eric

Jacky took out another piece of paper and wrote back.

Dear Eric,

Yes they did and that retracting thing will really come in handy. I wasn't sure how to explain them to my family. Just walk in and be like, "Yo! I have wings now don't make a big deal about them." Anyways maybe I'll try to outdo mom then huh? I'm going for two and a half!

Signed,

Jacky

She stuck it in and watched the bird fly off feeling an envious twitch in her wings. Mamoru also watched the bird leave. "Is it smart to continue this?" he asked. "No it's not and I will tell Eric that soon but he gave me a good tip on the wings though… I'm going to practice for a while." she told him giving her wings a test flap. He watched her lift herself into the air for a few second then went back down. He sighed as he went to go hunt. He paused and turned his gaze on the large wings watching the muscles ripple underneath as she once again lifted herself into the air. Then without a second thought he bolted into the forest almost immediately catching a rabbit. He brought it back just as the earth shook again. He heard another crash and ran back to check on Jacky almost dropping the rabbit. When he didn't see her he tested the air. "Jacky?" he called worriedly. "Up here," she replied and he looked up in surprise. About fifteen feet above Jacky was hovering her wings never missing a beat. She gently glided to his side and stood there. Her wings retracted into her body as if it was the most natural thing in the world and she turned to Mamoru. "You don't think that they're in trouble do you?" she asked looking worried. "I'm sure they're fine." he replied. She nodded oddly reassured by Mamoru's response. "Should we head back? After they're done with whatever they should head back to the house right?" Mamoru nodded. "Maybe we can fly," he suggested slyly. She laughed. "I'm not that good. I'll plow us both into a tree." With that said she let him lead her home.

*****

She looked at the house in the near dark and held her balance as another threatening earthquake shook the area. It was the biggest and longest by far. She looked at Mamoru who looked just as confused. "I'm hoping that's the last one." she told him then went into the house. She gave him a mischievous smile. "I was thinking off going to that weapon store tomorrow." she told him plopping onto the couch. She considered opening another can of Monster but shook her head at the thought. "Weapons?" asked Mamoru jumping up next to her and sitting down. "Don't you have enough?" he questioned. She smiled and pretended to think about it. "Err… no." she responded finding his questions humorous. She saw his glare and shrugged at him. "Hey if I learn to work with all kinds of weapons I'll be able to use my surroundings better to take my enemy down." she tried. Mamoru only sighed and fell onto his side. She briefly considered calling him lazy but shrugged it off reminding herself that Mamoru was still much stronger than her. _But not for long_, she thought and smirked at the thought.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_MWAHAHAHA! Another chapter :D And now for my drabble :3_

_Uhm… I did most of this chapter :D_

_PSCHOTACIC ERIC :D Was what happens when you my bro and I put our heads together XD_

_Ano(Uhm)… I think I may be done… uhh… no that's all_

_Signed,_

_The Demon in the Asylum_


	5. Filler: Random Stories

_**Demon in the Asylum**__: Like I said a filler! I couldn't decide what to do D:_

_My bro (While stuffing his face with sloppy joes T_T) suggested questioning the characters. I told him awesome idea :D Then realized we had no questions :P_

_So instead, I decided to write one of Eric and Jacky's many adventures before they traveled worlds. This will be a bunch of short stories thrown into one chapter :3 I'm aiming for at least 2,000 words if not more!_

_**My brother**__: Ya! And I'm sure we can do it too!_

_**DITA**__: No… just no :P_

_**MB**__: Meany! Do you see how mean she is to me? I give her story ideas and help her write them and this is the thanks I get._

_**DITA**__: You already got your thanks! I made sloppy joes (Like he asked!) and got you pack of your brain fuel!(Mountain Dew :P)_

_**MB**__: Hmm…_

_**DITA**__: I'm sure they're sick of reading our argument so onto the filler!_

_**MB**__: Sure fine whatever_

Rain C. Frosty: I will update soon I promise! Thanks for all the comments :3 And I guess they have to find out sometime *insert evil laugh here*

Crocodile Dundy: Thank you! Ya :3 This made my homework filled day better :P I promise to update next week!

_Disclaimer: Still own nothing. My bro says I don't even own myself now he does D: Don't ask how that works I'm not sure and he won't answer me._

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_Oh look there's a new one! _[Texting]

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Halloween**

Jacky age 7 jumped up and down in excitement. "Jacky! Hold still! I want to take a picture!" cried her exasperated mother. Connor was dressed up as a power ranger and was feeling all cool as his sister finally stopped bouncing long enough for her mom to take a photo. Jacky's hair fell down to her shoulders but you couldn't see that under her costume. She was dressed up as a cat her face painted and all. The doorbell rang and Jacky's mom answered it. In walked a 10-year-old Eric. He was dressed up as a vampire and smiled at his friends. "Ready?" he asked excitedly.

Jacky was instantly at his side bouncing once more. In her hands was a pumpkin basket all ready to be filled up with candy. Her mom waved them out of the house and they began walking around. After about an hour (And many houses) later Eric got an idea. He pulled out a dollar from his pocket and attached a string to it. Both Connor and Jacky watched him as he mischievously smiled at them then put it out in plain sight then hide behind the fence. Connor frowned at Eric as he walked up to the dollar. Obviously oblivious to the string he reached for the dollar. Jacky couldn't believe her brother was so stupid as Eric pulled it away snickering.

"You're my real brother!" she cried to Eric throwing her arms around him. He lost his grip on the string because of her tackle and Connor jumped at the dollar and still somehow missed it. The both laughed until there ribs hut as Connor came over with the dollar in his hand. He didn't question their hysterical laughter as he grabbed his candy and continued they're trick treating.

_(__**DITA**__: Hey Bro…_

_**MB**__: Yeah?_

_**DITA**__: That was an epic failure if I do say so myself_

_**MB**__: I agree but keep it._

_**DITA**__: Why?_

_**MB**__: Because I said so and I own you. So keep it!)_

**Learning to use a shuriken**

Jacky age 10 watched as Eric age 13 threw a shiny object at a tree. It hit the target dead on for about the fiftieth time and Jacky was getting bored of just watching. "Eric?" she called. "What?" he asked pulling the shuriken from the tree. She smiled at him and he glared. Knowing he was losing he gave in putting his hands up in the air the ultimate sign of surrender according to Jacky. "Ya!" squeaked Jacky leaping off her perch and to Eric's side. He showed her the movements with the shuriken. "You have to flick your wrist like this to hit your target." She frowned at him. "Can I try now?" He seemed reluctant but handed her the shuriken then went about five trees away from her target. After a moments thought he went behind the tree. "Ok go!" he yelled.

She concentrated on the target as much as a 10-year-old can then threw the shuriken. She missed its path and was confused as to where it went until she heard a cry. "Eric? Where'd the shiny star go?" she asked forgetting the name again. She heard him grumbling as he came out from behind the tree. Lodged in his shoulder was said 'shiny star'. He pulled it out gritting his teeth in the process. "Let's continue tomorrow after a get medical attention." Jacky nodded and followed after him feeling extremely guilty. The next night the fell asleep side by side laughing about it

**It's two in the morning… now what?**

Annoying shaking. "Enn fibb meo niutes(Ugh Five more minutes)!" grumbled Eric turning to his side. More annoying shaking followed by a, "Eric!" More shaking followed by a sharp kick. "I'm up and ow!" growled Eric as he sat up. Jacky was crouched on his bed her leg poised to kick again. With ease, he grabbed her leg and knocked her off his bed. She groaned as he swung his legs out of bed and helped her back up. He looked over at the clock then scowled at Jacky. She gave him her innocent thirteen-year-old look as he continued his scowl. "It's two in the morning!" he cried and she nodded. "Yes yes it is." she responded simply. He sighed then rubbed his eyes drowsily. He yawned as loudly and obnoxiously loud as possible. She nudged his ribs and he glared at her finally finishing his yawn. "Ok I'm up. What do you want?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I couldn't sleep," she told him. "And Connor is too much of a loser to wake up for me," she laughed. He sighed again but grabbed his keys figuring she'd want to go somewhere. "So where to?" he asked using her head as an armrest. She ducked out from under his arm and smiled. "Beach! I've always wanted to see it at night!" she squeaked at him smiling. She led him outside practically dancing out the door. He smirked knowing he would so have to tease her about that later. She jumped into the passenger seat and he climbed much slower than she did. He noticed his half finished can of Monster and gulped the rest down to keep him awake. It had an odd taste after sitting half a night open in his car. He shrugged as he started up the car a drove them to the beach.

Once they arrived, she leaped out of the car and Eric couldn't help but feel excited. _Damn it's contagious_, he inwardly groaned. As soon as they went around the stone barrier, his senses flung themselves on full alert while Jacky seemed to be at home. She ran ahead and he followed more cautiously listening for anything out place. He would kill anyone if they tried to harm Jacky. Noticing his lacking behind she stopped and turned to him wondering if maybe waking up your best friend at two in the morning just to go to the beach wasn't such a good idea. She walked back to his side and she noted how tense he looked. "What's wrong?" she asked. A ghost of a smile was still on her lips. He didn't want her to worry so he forced a smile and shook his head. "Nothing just looking out for you," he responded. She gave him a doubting look. "Ok I'll buy that… No what's really bothering you?" she persisted with a roll of her eyes.

He made a scoffing noise, which caused an overtired Jacky to break out laughing. He waited for about five minutes occasionally telling her to breathe which only renewed her laughing fit. "Oh god! I can't breath and my ribs huuuurt!" she cried her laughs finally subsiding. He smirked at her as he helped her to her feet since somewhere during the middle of her laughing fit she had fallen backwards onto her back. She brushed off the sand still smiling. "Race you up the bluff!" she challenged. "No," he grumbled sitting down in the sand. "Come on lazy bones." she complained pulling his arm and only succeeding in falling backwards onto her butt. From there she leaned over into his lap and was quickly asleep. He stifled a laugh as he lifted her up easily in his arms. "Predictable little sister," he told her. "Predictable lazy jerk," she murmured in response smiling tiredly at him. "Well maybe this predictable lazy jerk should make you walk home. But his words were lost on her as she was already in la-la land.

**BURP!**

_(This one is short and really pointless :3 But my friend begged me to write this because this happened at her house. Sadly I missed it D:)_

Jacky now fifteen a few days before her adventure watched her parents leave making her stay with her brother. She sent a glare over at Connor. "I'm bored!" she complained plopping down next to him. "And I care why?" She sighed it was rather pointless to point out things to her brother so instead she opened her phone and began texting.

[Hey Eric you buzy?]

Her phone went off surprisingly quick making her jump and earning a glare from Connor who was pretending to be engrossed in the show. She couldn't help but wonder who would watch a show about killer bees?

[No not really. Why?]

[Want to come over? Parents are out and Connor's watching some stupid show]

Connor shut off the TV. He couldn't pretend to be interested in something so boring in his opinion. He looked over at Jacky curiously as her phone went off once more.

[K. Be right over. Don't die of boredom before I get there!]

[You better hurry then]

He didn't respond this time as Jacky set out three chairs all surrounding a table. On the table, she had a bag of chips and next to the table a cooler full of root beer, cream soda, and ginger ale. It didn't take Eric long to come over and he raised his eyes at the setup. "Its miniature party!" she told him then plopped down in one of the chairs. He walked over and sat down in the one next to her. They both looked expectantly at the door as Connor peered out. "Come on Connor there's room for one more!" called Eric. "Yeah Connor come on!" she also yelled. He gladly joined them glad to have something to do besides watch boring nature programs.

It was Jacky who started it. With one loud belch was quickly followed by an even louder one from Connor. Soon they were chugging the sodas seeing who could belch loudest. It was Eric who ended it with a loud belch that got one of the neighbors to yell, "Shut the hell up!" They all laughed at that until Jacky and Connor's parents returned. "Hey Jacky guess what?" asked her mother. "What?" she responded. "Parties over you have school tomorrow." she informed them.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_**DITA**__: So uhm… I originally planned to have 5 stories but I kind have run out of time :P So uhm… I have officially two hours before today is over so I'm not late! Ya! :D_

_**MB**__: Yes you are because I said so_

_**DITA**__: T_T Out of my house_

_**MB**__: Hmm… I don't wanna_

_**DITA**__: I haz deh spatula_

_**MB**__: *takes all the mountain dew and runs* I'll be back!_

_**DITA**__: Anyways sorry for the no chapter this week. I do hope you enjoy the filler I did enjoy typing it :D See you next week with another chapter I promise! Oh and since for another filler that I shall do someday go ahead and ask questions :3 Please do tell me if you want them to answer them in the filler or if they are questions, you want me to answer in the next chapter._

_**MB**__: I'm back what did I miss?_

_Signed,_

_The Demon in the Asylum_

_(By the way this chapter was 2,083 words long. Ya!)_


	6. Chapter 4: The Fantasy

_*gasps* What is this? An early update? Or did I sleep through and it's already Tuesday :O_

_XD I know I usually update on Tuesday but my bro came over and we got working. Next week is Homecoming week so I'll be busy and probably won't have too much time for the story. So since I knew I would probably forget to put this up on Tuesday so I did the next best thing and I put it up today :3_

_Yeah ultra early update!_

_Also I have a question for you guys. Why can't I stop listening to Vampires Will Never Hurt You by My Chemical Romance? Is there some importance to that song which draws me to it? Or am I just insane?_

_Blah ok then my rant here is done too deh story!_

**Saturday**: I will answer that in my next Filler :3 I thought I put that in the story though… oh well

**Logan the Awesome**: Ok ok here's the update! XD I didn't even leave a cliffy last time *hint hint*

**The 13 White Knights**: Wait Knight 6? Does that mean there 13 of you reading this story at the same time? :3 Yeah that makes me feel special

**Crocodile Dundee**: Yeah :3 Thanks for commenting!

_Disclaimer: Still own nothing. Wait I do own this post it note! But beside this random post it note telling me I fail I own nothing._

"Talking"

_Thinking_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She awoke in her bedroom this time. She blinked in confusion clearly remembering falling asleep on the couch. She shrugged it off not really caring. She forced herself to sit up then continued into a full on cat like stretch. She heard her back crack several times and the bliss of sleeping in a bed for the full night hit her. She smiled goofily and got out of her bed only to trip over Mamoru who was on the floor snoring soundly. He awoke to her cries of how evil he was for sleeping on the floor. He blinked in confusion then stood up. Seeing nothing wrong with her he growled, "Get up you baby." She glared at him muttered something that Mamoru knew was no compliment and got up. She stretched again until she was on the very tips of her toes. Everything that happened on her "quest" was all a blur. One horribly screwed up dream which she wouldn't be surprised if it was considering her imagination, putting it mildly, was very wild. She thought about stretching her wings also but didn't want the family to find out yet so she decided against it. She looked at the clock. "Someone is very lazy this morning." she murmured to herself. She opened the door to her room not bothering to change yet. Maybe in another hour or so… even though it was already noon. She walked lazily into the living room and plopped down next to Fisk on the couch. She heard him say something and she only yawned in response. "I feel so lazy today," she groaned then realized that there wasn't a sign of Doyle or Zak around.

She turned her head feeling slightly sore and still no sign of them. "Fisk where is everyone?" she asked. He told her that Doyle and Zak went on some sort of training mission and that Doc and Drew were in the lab. "Alrighty then," she sighed then got up. She forced herself to shower and get dressed. Once she left her room, hair causing the back of her black t-shirt to be soaked, she almost ran into Drew. "Oh hi Jacky," she said. They had found the young girl passed out on the couch using Mamoru as a pillow. Seeing, as she was bored without much else to do she pointlessly followed her around. The sad part is that Drew didn't even seem to notice Jacky following her. Jacky finally stopped realizing that this was more boring than counting ceiling tiles, which she then proceeded to do. It was Mamoru who stopped her ceiling counting spree. "Weren't we going somewhere?" he asked. She thought about it staring at him blankly.

"Shopping!" she suddenly cried jumping to her feet only to have to sit down from standing up too fast. As soon as the dizziness settled, she ran to her room and even with her skills, she still ended up tripping over Komodo. "You've just been waiting to do that haven't you?" she grumbled as she picked herself off the floor. Mamoru laughed to whatever Komodo's response had been. Ignoring them both, she ran into her room and pulled out a can of monster along with the money, which she stuffed it into her pocket. She then went back over to Mamoru where Drew seemed to be having a conversation with Fisk. Noticing that Jacky had put on a more form fitting orange sweater she asked, "Where you going?" Jacky beamed at her. "Shopping… I mean if that's ok with you…" she told her. Drew seemed to be considering it. "Ok but I'm coming with." Jacky shrugged. "Mamoru can't come into the stores with me anyways so ya!" she cried.

About an hour later, they were in front of the music and weapons shops. "When you said shopping this wasn't what I had in mind…" sighed Drew but Jacky didn't hear a word of that as she was already in the weapons shop. She instantly had a pair of Sai in her hands and was swinging them around like the ones she had used with Eric. Next, she grabbed an arrow and a bow. She smiled knowing that Eric had shown her how to use most of these weapons… wow she never really thought about his weapon obsession before. She shrugged not really caring and putting the arrow away along with the bow. Next, she grabbed an overly long spear. She moved her arms up and down in disappointment watching the spear move with her movements. "Ahem…" She smiled at the storeowner as she put the spear back. She walked sulkily to the swords the store's keeper following. It would be plain stupid to _not_ supervise the teenager in a weapons shop. It would be about equivalent to letting a bull into a china shop… a rabid bull… an angry rabid bull. She didn't have long to question if a bull could be rabid or what would make a bull angry or why someone would let a bull into a china shop in the first place much less an angry one because she forgot everything she was doing when she caught sight of the swords.

As she stared at the vast arrays of swords, one particularly caught her attention. She barely noticed the guns against the opposite wall as she moved over to the Katana. It looked almost familiar and as her hand went over the blade, it felt like it was hers. This would be weird in her old world but she had just sprouted wings it's kind of hard to surprise someone after that. She imagined herself using the sword and it was surprisingly easy. With a determined nod she picked up the sword and was startled by the store's clerk eyeing her suspiciously practically in her face. "Uhh… how much is this sword?" she asked. It was the store clerks turn to look surprised as if he had expected her to run with it. "You actually want that sword?" he snorted. She nodded. "What if I told you the sword was cursed?" he asked still eying her suspiciously. She frowned. "You know telling your customers a sword is cursed is a very bad sales pitch. But yes I still want it."

The stores clerk who had been watching her like a hawk now seemed to think she was crazy. _Get in line_, she thought. He waved her to follow him and she did sword firmly in her grip. At the front desk, he motioned for to give him the sword and reluctantly did. Then he motioned for her hand. "Words much?" she complained then squeaked as he stabbed her finger with the tip of the sword. A small bead of blood appeared on her fingertip and she watched curiously, as it dripped from her finger and onto the sword. The small little black circle on the hilt almost appeared to smoke then turned a deep purple. "Hmm…" she heard him grumble. "The last owners of this sword died. There were about five at least and each time it ends up back here." he told her finally after a long moment of silence. She pulled her hand from his grip and stuck her bleeding finger in her mouth. "So what was the point of making me bleed on my new sword?" she asked her words slightly muffled from her finger. "Well the last time I got it back from a mysterious young man. He left it with a note. It said that if the true owner shows up for it, she would feel an overwhelming need for this sword and if she bleeds on the sword's hilt, it would turn the color of her inner soul. I guess we didn't need the sword to see that do we?" he continued adding in light joking. She blinked before remembering her eyes. "I guess not…"

He handed her the sword after he swathed it up in a cloth. She picked out a holster out for it and when she went to pay, he stopped her. "Swords and holsters free," he told her. She tightened her jaw. "Why even if it is cursed I still want to pay for it…" she objected. "It was already paid for by the stranger so was the holster." She sighed knowing very well who the stranger was. So she turned into his shop and picked up the Sai she had been messing around with before. She paid for those to make up for the sword still feeling like she was cheating the stores keeper. "Drew?" she asked. Drew walked over to her eyeing the sword in the holster. "Is your room going to be full of weapons soon?" she asked. "Maybe… you shouldn't be giving me ideas," replied Jacky with a mischievous smile. As soon as they were in the forest, Mamoru met up with them. He two eyed the sword then his eyes flickered to the Sai attached to her belt loops. Jacky only sent him a mischievous smile.

*****

When they arrived back, Drew went back to the lab leaving Jacky alone… with her weapons. She left a fifteen year old alone with weapons. With most people this would be a bad decision… it still is. Jacky frowned for a minute fingering the necklace at the base of her throat that still felt cold to her touch. With a shrug, she went outside and took out her sword. It glinted almost malevolently in the sunshine as she debated what to try first. Mamoru was at her side staring at her sword. "Of course you get a sword," he teased. "Don't question its awesomeness!" she joked still grinning. It wasn't the 'ya!' grin either it was more like the 'what havoc can I reek with my new toy?' kind of grin. She frowned in concentration as she aimed her sword at a random tree. Just as she was about to let out a powerful windblast using her sword Drew yelled, "Jacky!" breaking her concentration. So instead of the air coming from the tip of the sword like planned, it was trapped and it retaliated sending her flying into Mamoru. "That backfired," he laughed as she spit out some of his spotted fur her purple eyes flashing with disgust. "Eww!" she complained pushing herself off the cryptid. "When's the last time you washed your fur?" she ranted spitting out more fur. Drew poked her head out to see Jacky spitting out one final mouthful of fur then went into the house. "Yeah?" she asked pulling out a stray piece of fur from the corner of her mouth. "Apparently we need to go deliver a ton of cement to fill in a smart lake…"

It was when Doyle and Zak entered the ship that she raised an eyebrow at them. "Smart lake?" she asked. She had put her weapons away in her room except for her always in her pocket shuriken and kunai. You never know when you might need it especially when you help cryptids for a living. "The water moved by itself and tried to kill us!" cried Zak. Jacky looked at Mamoru in curiosity. Was there someone else who knew how to control water? Even though she didn't say it aloud, Mamoru knew what she was thinking. He only shrugged in response. "You make what I did sound boring," she complained looking back over at them. "What did you do?" asked Doyle amused. "Shopping… with Drew… the shop keeper gave me the creeps he stalked me around the whole store." she replied. "He wouldn't be a good shop keeper if he didn't." yelled Drew hearing their conversation. Jacky sent her a glare. "Oh so you're saying you can't trust a teenager in a weapons shop?" Drew only smiled innocently as she walked away.

"You went into a weapons shop?" asked Zak wondering if she would show him how to use her new weapons. "And they let you buy the weapons?" She now glared at Doyle. "Yes the very responsible store keeper followed me around the store then still sold me the weapons." she replied. What she conveniently left out was the cursed sword and that fact that she only technically bought the two Sai now currently residing in her room. "Ok are we going or not?" Jacky waved her hand lazily at them. "Go have fun destroying a lake I want to work with my new weapons." she told them. She found it interesting that they left her without complaint except for a random, "Lazy."

When would they learn it is never smart to leave a flying weapon-wielding teenager alone, she wondered with a grin. She then let her eyes drift outside watching them leave in the airship. Once she was completely sure they were gone, she stretched out her large white wings. They glimmered in the waning sunlight as she gave them a test flap. With a determined jump, she was able to keep herself clumsily in the air. She let herself hover only a few feet of the ground before pressing herself into the air until she was about a foot above the ground. She smiled gleefully as Mamoru watched patiently from the ground. He was amused by her antics as she began to fly awkwardly around the house but also worried. If she forgot just one wing beat she could go colliding easily into the house or a tree. As it seemed she was going to try to something new he warned, "Not to high!" If only they knew, they were being watched.

She heeded his warning. It never was a good idea to be flying hundreds of feet off the ground when you could barely make a loop around the house. She landed almost making a face plant then nodded to Mamoru. With a small sigh, she launched herself into the air again to try again. By the time she saw the airship coming back she had become pretty good at staying in the air and even flew a few inches off the ground with Mamoru. They did end up falling to the ground and she complained for him to go on a diet. He had countered saying she was too light. Her only response had been touché. She pulled her wings back in before they could see them and pulled out her Sai to pretend as if she had been working with them the whole time. If they commented on all the stains on her clothes from her multiple failed landings, she would tell them it was from wrestling Mamoru, which in truth did happen. She waved to the… no her family, her bracelets jingling as they hit each other.

"Did you ever figure out what was controlling the 'smart lake?'" she asked. It was Doc who answered. "A bunch of microscopic cryptids." She did her best not to show her disappointment. She had kind of hoped there had been someone out there to teach her. Even though they would be crazy then for killing many people. She shrugged it off and followed them into the house sending one last look at the sky. She wanted to continue flying but she didn't feel like the time was right to show her family. "Jacky?" She turned to see Doyle staring out into the sky scanning to see if there was any trouble. "What's wrong?" She shook her head. "Nothing… I was just wondering what it would be like to have wings like a bird and just fly out into the sky," she responded knowing it was not a complete lie. Then without waiting for a response, she tore her eyes from the sky and headed into the house.

*****

She frowned as she sat up. The last few days had been uneventful. Everything seemed normal or at least as normal as it got for the family. To top it all off she had just had the strangest dream. She had been with Zak but they had not been here. They had been back in her old world and a strange guy that looked vaguely familiar kept running after them. He kept repeating her name as she finally just ripped out her wings and flew into the sky taking Zak along with her. She had waken up after that and for a few hours just laid there trying to see if it made any sense. Her stomach suddenly growled making her jump. She gave an uncertain laugh as Mamoru gave her a strange look. "Are you alright?" he asked. She gave him a nod. "Just had a strange dream and my stomach rather loudly told me I was hungry." It growled much quieter this time as if proving her point. She got out of bed and in a flash she had changed into her now usual clothes. She walked out into the hallway and looked around slightly annoyed. Doyle had locked himself into his room and she didn't see the rest of the family. With a shrug she went into her room again closing the door.

To settle her hunger she could have easily gone into the kitchen but for some reason she didn't feel like it was a good idea. She didn't give a second thought as she pulled out a can of Monster and chugged it down. Her throat burned for a minute but quickly subsided. Her tired muscles instantly felt the bliss of the over sugared drink and she smiled. "Jacky?" She looked over at him. "Hn?" she asked. "Are you sure you should be drinking that?" he asked. She looked at the can then Mamoru then the can again. "Are you implying that it is poisoned?" she asked. "No I'm implying that you hyper enough without the drink." She shrugged. "I was hungry so sue me," she replied crushing the now empty can in her hands. He frowned at her. "You were hungry… so you drank a sugar filled drink… you see this is why you don't gain weight!" She held back a laugh. "Jealous?" she asked and he only glowered at her.

When she heard something that sounded like it was destroying the house she jumped to her feet. "What the…?" she asked just as a Fisk like robot broke into her room. She jumped to her feet and ran for her sword. She got a hold of it and out of plain instinct she swung at the robot. About 1.2 seconds later, she found out why that was a bad idea as it easily pushed her away into a wall. She grabbed her backpack and threw everything into it. From clothes to weapons and ran out her door. She looked around desperately. Where was everyone? She hissed as she began kicking open doors. No one. She turned to Mamoru. "Where are they?" she cried. He pricked his ears. "Outside," he told her. "No one's inside?" she asked. Mamoru frowned as he tried to concentrate his senses. "Zak," he whispered. She turned but she felt herself sliding to the side. She cried out realizing that the house was crumbling down. She grabbed Mamoru and jumped up. She was able to throw herself enough that they slipped out a broken window. They were safely out of the house for the most part. That is until they hit the ground rolling. She ended up onto of Mamoru and glared at the sky. When she got off Mamoru, she walked around what used to be a house. There seemed to be a large device of some sort made out of the rubble from the house. She saw Fisk and Zak climb out of some hole in the ground and let out a breath she had not known she was holding.

Fisk seemed distracted almost mesmerized as he went up to the rod like device. It began to glow and she gasped as a bunch of metal formed into a shape of a sphere. She watched Fisk point and Drew take a picture with a triumphant, "got it." With that, the metal fell and she walked over to the family. "So… anyone want to explain what happened?" She asked. "We know where Kur is!" exclaimed Zak. It took her a minute to process what he said but once it did, she smiled. "What are we waiting for then?" she asked. She noticed Doyle walking off but did not question it. Instead, she followed them into the airship sending one last look at what used to be her home.

*****

They arrived in Antarctica and she followed them to the edge of the cliff. She was about to follow them down the cliff but there were not enough ropes. She shrugged. "I'll find another way down!" she told them. "Be careful." She waved to show she heard then pushed herself through the snow. She heard their voices and smirked. She would have considered flying but with the wind and her ability to fly still lacking a lot to be desired, she decided strongly against it. Besides her winter jacket didn't have slits in the back for it and she wasn't going to spend the time cutting holes in it especially when she could feel the bitter cold wind even with it on. She found a slope that was only a little to much of a jump. Remembering how she had encased Eric in ice, she moved her arms making a convenient little ramp. She went down it or rather slide down it with a joking, "Wee!" Mamoru followed her a grim look on his face. She knew what they were up against, the ultimate evil, and it made her shiver but she was ready.

It was the terrible cracking noise that caught her attention. Like something was emerging from the ice. She exchanged a look of terror with Mamoru then they began running through the snow. The only problem is snow is deep and that equals a lot slower running time. When she got to the ice wall she was panting and so was Mamoru who was a little behind her. She had tried moving the snow to make it easier to walk through but if anything, it only made it harder. She growled lowly when she felt the ground shaking. Something even bigger was coming out of the ice. "Kur is loose!" gasped Mamoru. The exchanged twin looks of horror before plowing through the snow. What they saw before them stopped them both in their tracks. It was huge and very deadly looking. It had multiple mouths and snake like things coming from its side. She stood there in awe for a minute before hearing her family's cries. "This is Kur… and it's attacking my family," she growled. With a sweep of her hands, she was able to make another ramp to get out of the large concave. "How come it only works at times?" she grumbled making her way up the ramp Mamoru at her side. When she reached the top, she saw them desperately trying to dodge. "Should've just waited here!" she complained pulling out her sword. She concentrated on the wind again. This time it came out of the tip like it was supposed to. It was not powerful enough it only made Kur stumble and probably angrier.

She grumbled as she watched Kur grip its head as if trying to fight something. Whatever it was apparently it lost for it began attacking Zak. She bit her lip as she followed them. To her horror, she watched them fall through the ice. "Damn you Kur!" yelled Jacky knowing her voice was lost in the wind. With an angry sweep of her blade, a large wall of ice hit its side crumbling after it did. It turned its attention to her. She was about to send another wave of ice at it when she heard Zak yell, "Jacky stop! We have a plan." She turned to him barely dodging one of the snakes. With a nod, she turned back to Kur frowning as Fisk and Zak went in through a side mouth. She didn't get much of a chance to think about as she was surrounded by cryptids. She allowed herself a small curse as she swung her sword with one hand while using her other hand to push the others away with small bursts of wind. She noticed the rest of the family and wondered how to get to them. With a bitter grunt, she was crashed into by the dinosaur like cryptid knocking all the wind out of her lungs. Using her free hand, she made a small fireball and pushed it onto the stomach of the cryptid.

With a startled cry, it got off her. But instead of continuing its attack, they just left her alone. She snuck a look up at her family. The cryptids were leaving them too. "How strange," she muttered. They climbed onto Kur's back and… began making him fly. She grumbled then turned to Mamoru. "We can't let that thing escape!" She could tell the family was thinking the same thing. Drew and Doc were able to jump onto its back while Zon helped Doyle and Komodo over to Kur. She glared at Mamoru. "What now the wind resistance is too much for me to try and fly." Mamoru looked at her with exasperation. "You control the elements and you're saying you can't fly because it's too much?" he growled. She did a face palm. "I can't believe I'm so stupid!" she spat then took of her jacket. The cold was bitter and she involuntarily shivered. She spread her wings out while Mamoru picked up her jacket in his mouth. "Ready?" she asked. "As ready as I'll ever be," she sighed. "You'll have to be on my back I'll need my hands for the air."

He did as told and she began flapping her wings. With the help of the air manipulation, she was able to easily carry them both towards Kur. She was glad they didn't notice her as she let her wings fold back in and dropped onto Kur's back. "Where'd you come from?" asked Doyle. "You're missing out on all the fun." She glared at him. "Of course you'd call this fun." she chattered. She tried to lift up one hand to work with the wind but every time she did she only slipped a little. She felt Kur lurch under them and she heard Doyle ask, "What's happening?" Doc replied proudly, "My boy's winning!" Jacky couldn't help but smile as Mamoru stared at her shivering form. "He's taking down Kur!" she said to him. She didn't even feel the cold with all the adrenaline pumping through her veins. With another lurch, they were all sent flying off Kur and landed into the deep snow. The cold bit her skin and she let out a breath hoping to warm up. To her surprise she breathed a little wisp of fire and she began to feel a little warmer. She concentrated on letting the fire inside of her warm her up. The effect was almost instant. The others popped out of the snow and together they all cheered. Jacky snatched her jacket back from Mamoru and put it back on.

Once they all had climbed their way out of the snow they stood by the mouth of Kur. First out was Argost and Munya. Jacky couldn't help but glower at Argost clearly remembering her time in his dungeon. He said something that Jacky didn't catch and instead of obeying Munya started covering him in webs. "Oh well… that's all different shades of nasty." she heard Doyle say and she nodded in response. With Argost wrapped up in webs Munya hissed at them then leaped off Argost over his shoulder complaining the whole way. Jacky heard Drew sigh and looked at her. "It's finally over. Eleven years of hoping we'd never have to face Kur and now that we have… I can't believe this is him." Jacky frowned as she stared at Kur. "You don't have to believe that's why I brought the proof." She saw the relic glowing and didn't hear the rest of what they said for Zak and Fisk came at that moment flying from Kur's mouth.

They all went running over to them. Jacky grinned and gave them both a thumbs up while Drew hugged him. Doc picked up Zak and put him on his shoulders. She could hear them chatting excitedly but her attention was on the relic. It was almost blinking. "Uhh… professor," said Doyle. He walked up to Zak still holding the relic. The closer it got to Zak the brighter it glowed. When it was nearly in his face, his eyes also began to glow the same color. "Mom?" asked Zak. They could only stand there for a minute. "It might be a mistake," tried Drew. Doc took Zak off his shoulders. Zak walked away a few steps and the relic didn't glow as bright. When he walked back up to it, Zak's eyes began to glow again. "N-no!" he cried taking a step back. Jacky wanted to break the silence but did not know how. When Zak took another step back in horror, her sensitive ears picked up the small cracking sound. "Zak don't take ano-" She didn't get to finish as the ledge he was on gave out under his weight.

Jacky who was closest leapt off the ledge with him. She was able to grab his arm and pull him to her. They were falling through an ice cavern with no way for her to open her wings. She tried using one hand to get a grip on the icy wall but all she succeeded in doing was ripping her glove and tearing her fingertips raw. Realizing the only way to save Zak was to sacrifice herself she shivered. "Be ready Zak. I'm going to hit the ground first I want you to roll out of my arms." She heard him give some sort of reply but she did not understand it. When she hit the ground, she didn't feel a thing she was only enveloped by darkness. _"You are the protector of Kur." _whispered a voice in the darkness.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Haha aren't cliffys fun?_

_No? *dodges tomato* HA! *gets hit with battery*_

_Anyways I'll try my best to get back to my normal schedule :3_

_Uhh… sparkley? X3_

_Anyways I'm done blabbering about nothing important so…_

_Signed,_

_The Demon in the Asylum_


	7. Chapter 5: Reach for the Sky

_YA! I got it done on time :D And it is an actual update not just a filler :3_

_Anyways uhm… yeah I don't really know what to say… Homecoming week was awesome! I dressed up like a dork and it was social ably acceptable XD Also had fun at the actual dance. (Got soaked at the game. It rained the whole time. Also, the real life Eric kept shaking his head soaking the rest of us even more) at the dance, we sang the songs horribly, attempted to dance (Epic failure!), and were complete weirdoes :D_

_Anyways enough of my blabbering… I lied. Listen to Monster by Skillet. Tis an awesome song! Anyways now onto the story!_

**The 13 White Knights**: I didn't mean at the same time . lolz Thank you and Jacky's weapon craze may be based slightly off one of my friends *glares in their general direction*

**Crocodile Dundee**: Thankees! :D

**Logan the Awesome**: Cliffy's are too fun! It just depends what side you are on though. They are fun to type not so much fun to read X3

_Disclaimer: Haha Charity, Alec, Elebus and Araamr where my ideas so I own them! However, since my brother keeps telling me he owns me I guess I still own nothing. So I guess the moral here is I own nothing. *sniffle*_

"Talking"

_Thinking_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jacky shivered. Her whole body was wet and the wind that whipped past her only made it colder. She opened her eyes wearily and tried her best to get feeling into her numb body. The first thing she realized is that her arms were wrapped tightly around something as if it were her lifeline. She got feeling back in one of her arms so she used it to force herself into a sitting position. She felt momentarily nauseous but shook it off then took in her surroundings. She gasped recognizing where she was. They weren't in the ice cavern like she expected they were back in her world. She shook her head. "Impossible!" she murmured. She felt what was in her arm stir and she looked down. Zak seemed to be either sleeping or unconscious. She sent a desperate look around but they were alone. No Mamoru, Drew, Doc, Doyle, or even Eric. She bit her lip and looked at the bridge they were under. She recognized it from her memories that seemed more like dreams. This was where she had yelled at Eric and ran into the tunnel with him following… but there was not a tunnel. She grumbled something as she let out a small wisp of fire to warm up her numb limbs and get them working again

She opened her wings and spread them to their full length. She shook them out then retracted them. "J-Jacky?" She looked down at Zak. "Yeah?" He paused as if trying to figure out what to say next. "Are we dead?" The question startled her. She thought he had seen her wings. "No… we're not dead just lost." she responded. She put him down so he could walk on his own and he frowned as he looked around. "Where are we?" he asked realizing what a stupid question it was after he asked it. "We are lost… in my world." she responded also taking in the details. She heard footsteps on the bridge and she pulled Zak under the bridge to keep them hidden from sight. The footsteps paused in the center of the bridge and Jacky held her breath pushing herself farther in the shadows. What she heard next surprised her. Whoever was up there… began crying. She was curious and something in her wanted to comfort the stranger. "Jacky…" She stiffened. "Why'd you go to the stupid concert with Eric? I told you he was bad and one day would get you in trouble. Why didn't you listen?" She was listening curiously. "Jacky who is that?" asked Zak. She shook her head. "I don't remember but his voice sounds familiar."

She wasn't sure how long they stood there before the footsteps receded but when they did, she was glad for it. She realized Zak was shaking and wished she knew some good shelter. Then she heard what sounded like a choked sob. She pushed Zak away and looked at him. Tears were falling down his young face making Jacky want to cry herself. _I have to be the strong one_, she thought. She pulled him to her and held back a sigh. She needed to think of a plan and fast. It was rapidly getting colder, anyone could recognize her at any second, and she had a kid only a few years younger than here to take care off. First thing was first calming down Zak. She wanted to tell him to calm down and everything would be all right but she could not promise those things so instead she only held him. After a while, she grabbed Zak by the shoulders and pulled him off making him look her straight in the eyes. "Zak we need to be strong." she told him. She had wanted to continue and say they'd find a way back but again she did not want to make promises she could not keep. "Come on if we stay here we'll catch cold," she said.

They had crawled into a space between the rocks and it had opened into a medium sized cavern. After chasing away a raccoon an angry one at that, she made a small bed out of what she could find. She watched Zak curl up in her makeshift bed and frowned. "Want to hear a story?" she asked hoping to cheer him up but got no response. She was beginning to wonder if he was already asleep when he asked, "Jacky?" She nearly jumped but kept her composure. "Hmm?" He shifted a little so he could turn to face her. "Will we ever get back home?" She bit her lip. She wanted to be all cheerful and say, "Of course!" But she didn't want to lie and she also didn't have the energy so instead she sighed. "I don't Zak. But I do know we won't get anywhere if we don't get a good nights sleep and stop moping." She watched him shift again. "Maybe it would be better if I didn't go back," she heard him murmur. She wanted to reply but he was already asleep.

*****

Jacky looked over at Zak. She had not gotten any sleep and was exhausted. Every little noise caught her attention and flung her back into wakefulness. She cursed herself for her paranoia. She closed her eyes trying for about the hundredth time that night to sleep. It ended in failure as about five minutes later she heard Zak shift then get up. She sighed knowing it was time for her to also get up. She pushed herself into a sitting position and looked up at the small opening. She wondered how many people would recognize her if she went out there to find food. She didn't want to risk it. If someone did recognize her they would bring her back to her parents and they would insist on wanting to know what had happened. Then she would be surrounded by news people and if they found out about Zak, they might separate them. She shuddered at the thought. Next, she was wondering about the tunnel when a loud growl interrupted her thoughts. She glared over at Zak who shrugged helplessly. "I can't help that I'm hungry," he sighed.

"I'll take a look," she offered then crawled slowly out of their cavern. She had to cringe back at the bright light but once she let her eyes adjust, she went out all the way. She saw no people, which she found strange. "Where is everyone?" she asked aloud not seeing the person walk from around the rocks. "They are giving one last try at finding that Jacky girl…" said a voice from behind. She put her hood up to hide her features and turned to the person. "Hi… so you aren't helping out?" she asked looking at him. He was easily six feet with deep blue eyes and messy blonde hair. He shook his head. "I didn't know what she looked like and even if I was the one to find her would she even trust me? I'm on my way to the beach maybe she'll be there…" he responded with a shrug. Then he looked at her with even more curiosity. "Why aren't you helping?" he asked. "I'm not from around here. I was just on my way to get some food for me and my brother," she responded. She noticed his frown and studied her clothes then blushed. Her clothes had multiple rips from fighting what they had thought to be Kur.

"Here I'll go get you and your brother something to eat stay here… but get your brother I want to at least meet him." he told her already sprinting off. When he was out of sight, she ducked down to the entrance of their shelter. "Zak come out," she called hoping that the stranger would keep to his promise. He came out reluctantly blinking at the harsh midday sun. About fifteen minutes later the guy from before came running back two huge bags in one on hand and a bunch of drinks in his other hand. He stopped in front them panting slightly a goofy grin on his face. "I got food!" he told them triumphantly then plopped down onto the sand. Jacky and Zak also sat down as he opened the bag and passed out burgers. Jacky almost laughed at the ridiculous amount of food he had. It didn't take them long to finish what they could then the stranger looked seriously at them.

"So who are you?" he asked. Jacky, glad that they had made up a story while he was gone, looked over at Zak before turning her gaze back. "Isn't it considered rude to ask someone else's name before saying your own?" she retorted. He smirked at that. "I'm Damian." he told her and she mulled it over for a minute but the name Damian didn't sound familiar. "I'm Emily and this is Jacob," she responded. He frowned then stood up. "Well I would ask what you're doing here but that's none of my business." She smiled glad she didn't have to use their fake story. He offered them both a hand and pulled them easily to their feet. "I do have to say this before I leave…" he said turning to Zak. "Jacob, nice hair dude." Jacky smiled as she watched Damian walk off then frowned. If he watched the news at all, he would know who she was. Luckily, she hadn't shown him the shelter. She turned to Zak wondering what to do next.

Damian turned around the rocks and ran into a guy he recognized as his older brothers best friend. "Hi Connor," he said casually walking past him. Connor started at him with cold eyes before recognizing him. "Hi Damian…" he responded then turned his gaze back to the lake. Damian's eyes wandered to the guitar in his lap. "Hey I didn't know you played." he commented trying to cheer him up. Connor eyes tore from the sea and looked at the guitar. His hand ran over it gently as he responded, "I don't…" Damian frowned about to ask why he had it before cruel reality slapped him the face. He had completely forgotten that Connor was Jacky's older brother. He wasn't sure what to say so he just stood there awkwardly. Connor glared over at him his hand forming into a fist. "What are you still doing here?" he growled. Damian opened his mouth to say something but went sprinting off when Connor stood up. Connor mumbled something unintelligible then sat down to stare at the lake again.

Jacky sighed as she watched night fall over the lake again. It looked beautiful but her mind was too clouded with exhaustion to realize it. They had finished off the leftovers from breakfast or had it been lunch? She shook her head barely dodging a yawn. Zak was a few feet in front of her. He did not seem at all tired and she was just beginning to wonder if it was wise to give him that Monster before. Her head bobbed as she refused to let herself fall asleep not even a quick nap. She stiffened as she heard sand shifting as someone walked up to them. She pulled her hood up and pretended to be someone else just watching her little brother messing around. The guy walked past them then paused. His gaze locked on her as she watched Zak. The guy shook his head as if to dislodge something then kept walking.

After about another hour she got Zak to calm down enough that they could walk down the beach. She lowered her eyes when they passed the guy but not quickly enough. "Jacky?" asked the guy. "Jacky? My name's Emily," she responded. But the guy either didn't hear her or didn't believe her for he stood in front of her. "Leave me alone," she growled trying to shove him out of her way but it was futile. His hand reached up to push her hood up but Zak kicked him suddenly in the side. It was enough to distract him as Jacky ran at Zak pushing on his back making him run. "Go go go!" she cried as he did just that. "Déjà vu," she grumbled as the stranger began following them. "Jacky!" she heard him cry and she almost wanted to go to him. The problem with running in sand is that if you aren't used to it. Then it is really hard to do. Connor who had been doing this on an almost daily basis was gaining on them.

Jacky sighed knowing what she had to do. She pulled her sweater off and ran up to Zak who was a little in front of her. "Hold this," she told him. He did so obediently knowing she had a plan. If only he had known what it was. She let her wings stretch to their full length and looped her arm around his chest. Then with strength she didn't know she had, she was able to launch herself into the air. She beat her wings clumsily at first but as they got higher, it became easier. She didn't risk going too high on the chance she might lose her grip or she crashed. She continued to hear the guy call her name but it soon was overpowered by the wind rushing in her ears. "Jacky when did you get wings?" she heard Zak yell to be heard over the wind. "Now that doesn't seem like a very important question now does it?" she teased trying to ease the tension. When he didn't respond, she sighed. "When I went on that trip to see why I was here… err I mean in your world I just kind of woke up and they were there…" More silence.

*****

_Had it really already been two days since the accident? _Wondered Jacky as she awoke from yet another nightmare. She could see the sun rising and she sat up blinking drowsily. It had been a particularly cold night and she had ended up using her wings to keep the both of them warm. She gave an involuntary shiver glad to still have her winter jacket from the fight. She continued to let her wing drape over Zak as she studied where they had landed. She had just flown long and as a fast as she could. Her wings ached and so did her shoulders. She didn't want to leave Zak alone but she also wanted to know where they were. She heard a small flutter of wings as a bird flew to another tree. Only then did she decide to at least study her surroundings.

They were in a small alcove of a tree. Outside they seemed to be surrounded by forest and she wrinkled her nose. It smelled like there was a dead animal rotting somewhere nearby. She stuck her head out pulling her wings in to get a better view. As soon as she was out, she noticed that right in front of her was a rotting carcass of a deer head. Not only was it creepy that it was just there it was also strange that she hadn't noticed it last night. Sure she had been stumbling with exhaustion and just wanted to sleep but this was hard to miss. She wanted to keep pondering it but the smell was nauseating so she grabbed two large sticks and used them to transport the deer head far away from their small abode. She was going to leave it there but it seemed so unnatural she made a quick shallow hole and put it in. She shivered more out of fear than cold as she approached the little hollow. Zak was awake and looked glad to see her. She felt really sore and would prefer to walk but they had no place to go. She let her wings out again. "Climb on my back and hold on tight."

~~~~~~1 hour later~~~~~

She frowned as she landed on what looked like an abandoned barn. She wondered how far they were from her own town. She also wondered how to go back the tunnel and back to Zak's world. She frowned as she sat down and curled her knees up to her chest. Zak was off exploring and she had not given a thought to the foundation until she heard a scream. She was instantly on her feet running to the source. She ran forward until the ground gave out beneath her sending her tumbling down. She hit the ground and bit back a groan of pain. "Z-Zak?" she called out. She heard his voice not too far from her. "Jacky help! My foot's caught." She didn't waste anytime as she rushed over to him. He had a heavy looking board on his foot and he was trying his best to get out. She put her hand on his shoulder and he stopped moving his chest heaving. She grasped the edges of the board and pulled up with all her might.

Her muscles, which already felt sore from before now, felt like they were on fire. She gritted her teeth as she realized with horror that the board was too heavy. That is why when the board suddenly flew up as if pushed by some invisible force that Jacky fell backwards only to have something stop her right before she smashed headfirst into the ground. Zak also seemed freaked out as the same invisible force pulled him across the floor safely away from the falling boards. Jacky opened her mouth to say something but she was speechless. A piece of paper smacked her in the face a little too forcefully and she grabbed it before she suffocated on it. In sloppy almost unreadable letters it read, 'Kur' she frowned as she tried to make sense of it. Then another piece of paper slammed into her face. "What is up with the damn flying papers!" she yelled aloud earning herself an almost smug look from Zak. "Don't you ever repeat that word," she grumbled as she attempted to read the next piece of paper. 'Fiai, Mizu, Tsuchi, soshite Ea.' she was trying to remember what those meant from her Japanese class when another piece of paper suddenly hit her.

She bit back a curse as she looked at it. "Kyoukou koukuu akuma." she said aloud then narrowed her eyes. "It says… Beware of flying demons? (Really rough translation. I asked my friend for help here,)" she asked. Zak sent her a confused look and she didn't blame him. She could have sworn she heard a low growl followed by a quiet chuckle. "Ok Zak don't freak out but I'm pretty sure we are being helped and or haunted by a ghost." she said frowning. "Flying Demon?" he asked and she nodded. It definitely did not sound good. She stood up and walked over to Zak. "How is your foot?" she asked. She didn't want to remind him but they had to get going. This place gave her the creeps.

While Jacky helped Zak to his feet a woman with golden eyes narrowed to slits, watched them. She had a red hair color, which was up in a bun and wore a plain brown and blue outfit. She was short compared to the man standing next to her. His eyes were as blue as the shining sea with straight hair that went down to his neck the color of yellowed ivory. His skin had a dark tan to it compared to the woman's pale skin. "Charity we can't stay and watch them forever." growled the male. Charity looked up at him a grin gracing her lips. "No worries Alec," she told him seductively. He shifted from one foot to another an almost permanent grim smirk on his face. "It won't be much longer." Then she stood up reminding him much a stealthy cat getting ready to pounce on its prey. "I hope not if we wait too much longer Araamr and Elebus might find us… and _them_." He said them as if he were talking about poison instead of two adolescents. Charity stretched and went onto the very tips of her toes. She wrapped her arms around Alec's neck. "You worry too much," she purred to him. She grinned revealing two evil looking fangs.

Jacky felt eyes on her back. When she looked up to see if there was anyone she saw no one. She had gotten Zak up and snapped his twisted ankle back into place. Usually she would have let him rest but this barn was giving her the creeps. It wasn't like the ghost was helping that feeling much either. She had so far gotten him out of the hole and away from the rotting boards. They were both gasping for air from the effort. "Let's at least get out of the barn, rest for a little while, then try to find more shelter." she suggested. He nodded then wrinkled his nose in disgust. "What's that smell?" he asked. She was about to ask what he was talking about when it hit her too. It smelled familiar to the deer head she had found this morning. She shivered and her stomach lurched at the thought. Charity smiled from her spot on the roof. "I think they found our little present." she laughed. Alec was frowning though. "I don't understand why you did the part with the deer." he told her truthfully. She sighed and turned to Alec with an annoyed frown on her face. "Must I explain everything to you?" she hissed. He did not respond and she could face palm right then and there. "It's only there to cause paranoia." she told him her eyes narrowed.

At that point, Jacky had helped Zak outside and nearly shrieked at the sight of the deer head. It was the same deer only it looked more repulsive. She wanted to puke at the sight. Zak on the other hand seemed torn between the want to poke it with a stick or get as far away from it as possible. She stretched out her wings and looped her arm around Zak's chest once more. "Let's get away from here." she told him launching them into the air. She didn't dare send a look back knowing what she would see. Charity who had gotten into an argument with Alec about something that included lunch, and did not notice them leave until it was too late. "Alec!" she cried seeing them as only specks in the midday sun. "Look what you did!" she cried angrily. Claws protruded from her hands and she used them to make a slash right below Alec's eyes. He didn't even flinch only let out a half hearted ow. She did not say anything as the claws retracted and she leaped gracefully to the ground Alec at her side. "Let's go," she growled then together they zoomed off after them.

They didn't get very far as two figures formed from the shadows in front of them. Alec sent an accusing look at Charity. "Where do you two think you're going?" asked the man. His eyes were deep green but the left side of his face was covered in bandages so you could only see one. His thin lips were set in a sort of snarl. His hair is a sort of dark blue and it was in messy waves. He wore loose fitting clothing but you could still tell he had a lean build. A woman stood next to him only about half a foot shorter than him. She had hooded black eyes that looked like two dark pits. Her hair is also black coming down to her mid back going down in waves yet still looking tamed. Her choice of clothing consisted mostly of green. Charity smiled at them. "Why hello Araamr… Elebus" she said her voice sounding seductive as it usually did. Araamr glared at Charity her black eyes narrowed to slits. Elebus had a jagged blade sword with a black hue to it. The guard appeared to be an eye and its grip wrapped in purple leather. It was pointed at Alec's throat. Charity smiled at Araamr. "What no weapon?" she laughed. Araamr smiled evilly at her and pulled out an evil looking gun from her coat. "I just invented it. I call it a Wishtearer." Elebus smiled. "Be lucky I convinced her to not bring her Void Disintegrater."

Jacky and Zak knew nothing of the fight going on behind them as they continued their flight. She was frowning as she banked left slightly. She had no clue where she was going and wished for something to guide her. For now, she was using the sun hoping it would guide them somewhere. Zak shifted in her arms sending a flare of panic through her as she almost lost her grip. She landed in the middle of the woods to let her wing muscles have a short rest before they continued. She wasn't used to flying and especially not for extended periods of time. "How much further?" asked Zak. She looked over at him curiously. Of course, he believed that she had a set direction and wasn't, for all she knew, flying in circles. She shrugged with a tired yawn. "I don't know. Not close enough though." she grumbled back in response. She closed her eyes and let the sun warm her up. She didn't know when but she must have fallen asleep for Zak was soon shaking her back into wakefulness. "I'm up!" she yawned forcing herself into a sitting position. She noticed almost immediately that the sun had moved much farther than she would have preferred into the sky. "Whoa… I guess we should get going again." she sighed. Then she heard a rumble and looked over at Zak's stomach. "Or we could find a town and get something to eat." she suggested.

Zak climbed onto her back this time as she launched into the sky. It didn't take long for them to find a small town. They landed on the outskirts and Zak led the way into the city. She frowned realizing almost immediately that the place looked deserted. She went up to a random house and knocked on the door. To her surprise, the door swung open and a woman, looking extremely pregnant, opened the door. Her dark brown eyes stared at them surprise and confusion mingling in them. "I'm sorry to bother you madam but-" Zak cut her off. "Do you have anything to eat?" he asked sounding a little too desperate. His stomach chose then to let out a loud irritable growl and he clutched it as if trying to get it to shut up. The woman looked saddened as she waved them in. "Behave," growled Jacky to Zak. He nodded and instantly his mouth began to water at the sight of all the food at the table. Jacky on the other hand eyed the man sitting at the table. He frowned at seeing the two tattered clothed wearing children. "Kathy who are these… beggars." Jacky frowned. "Marc these are two children on their own just looking for a good meal." she responded. Marc glared at them, grumbled something, smashed his fork onto the table, and left. "I'm so sorry." she tried but Jacky shook her head.

"Don't be it's us who invaded his home not the other way around." She nodded and as she gave them both plates full of delicious food she asked, "So what are your names?" Zak looked up at her noodle dangling from his mouth. "I'm Emily and this is my younger brother Jacob." quickly answered Jacky not wanting Zak to give her their real names. She smiled sweetly at them. "Where are your parents?" she asked. Jacky shrugged. She really didn't know where they were so that much was true. The woman looked horrified. "Oh you poor things." she murmured. Jacky ate most of her plate knowing that it would probably be a while before they ate again. Zak polished off his plate and let out a loud burp. It almost made her want to laugh. She got up thanking the woman warmly for her kindness. "Would you two like to stay the night?" she asked. Jacky and Zak exchanged looks. It would be nice to sleep in a bed again but they didn't know these people. "Thank you but we must be going." said Jacky trying her best to politely refuse.

The woman smiled at them as they walked out the door. "Oh wait take this!" she cried stuffing a small bag full of money into Jacky's hand. "Oh I can't accept this." replied Jacky trying to give it back. "It's for the Inn. If you will not sleep here at least sleep there. I can't stand the thought of you children sleeping in the rain." Jacky wanted to try refusing once more but the woman closed the door in their faces. She stood there in surprise for a few minutes before turning to Zak. "Well do you want to stay at the Inn then?" she asked. Zak nodded. She knew he was sick of sleeping outside in the cold. They wandered around town before finding it. The second they were inside it began down pouring. She let out a sigh of relief glad to know they wouldn't be sleeping in that. She walked up to the innkeeper who looked half-asleep. "Excuse me?" she asked and he jolted awake. "Huh? Oh sorry." he yawned. His head was bald but he had a long grey beard. He blinked lazily at them. "What would you like?" he asked. "A room. What's your cheapest?" He led them into a medium sized room with two beds. She nodded as she paid for it then they went to opposite beds. Zak was almost immediately asleep and Jacky stayed awake for a while listening to the rain. She fell asleep shortly.

She awoke to a knock on their door. She frowned as she threw the covers off her body and walked to the door. There was no peephole so instead she lazily asked, "Who's there?" Her words sounded slurred from sleep. When there was no response, she began to walk back to her bed when there was another knock. After five minutes of repetitive knocking, she finally flung the door open out of annoyance. "What do you want?" she growled just wanting to go back to sleep. She felt something stab into the side of her neck. Her vision blurred and her knees gave out underneath her. The mysterious person didn't bother to catch her as she hit the ground face first. Something wet and sticky began to cover her face. She didn't have the strength to move her hand to stop the bleeding much less fight. "What about the boy?" she heard what sounded like a male voice asked. "What about him?" sneered what sounded like a female voice. She felt a strong pair of arms hoist her into the air but she couldn't resist. _Zak_, she thought as she blacked out.

When she awoke, she was in a dark room. Her head hurt so bad it felt like it might explode. _Where am I? _She wondered panic flooding through her. She tried to say something but she quickly realized she had some sort of gag. She tried to move but her wrists and arms were bound together. She was barely able to turn her head to look at the stranger illuminated by light outside the door. "Hello child," sneered the person as they walked forward.

Zak awoke and looked around for Jacky. She wasn't in her bed. He frowned at that. He had been looking forward to making Jacky get up today. Maybe she was getting breakfast. He grinned at the thought of warm eggs and buttered toast. Drool dripped to the ground and he quickly wiped the evidence off his face. He sat down in his bed waiting for Jacky to get back. He waited… waited… and waited. He frowned as he stared at the clock. Jacky never left him alone for this long. He opened the door ready to go find Jacky and on his way out, he stepped in something cold and wet. He wrinkled his nose disgusted at the possibility of what he stepped in. When he looked down, he felt his heart skip a beat. He was standing in a small puddle of blood.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Ya! Another chapter another cliffy :3 I am so cruel_

_Anyways this was another fun chapter to type. I have a good feeling so will the next chapter_

_Look at my new avatar if you can! It's a picture of Jacky_

_Also, I will soon be putting up pictures and bios for the characters. (This is mostly for me because sooner or later I will forget something about this)_

_Also for the person who threw the battery at me last time. How dare you! That was assault! Everyone knows I run solar power!_

_Now I have to do one more thing before I go :3 *glomps Elebus* Ok I'm good now!_

_Signed,_

_The Demon in the Asylum_


	8. Chapter 6: Never Surrender

_Ok the chapter is here and up! I'm sorry! Gomenasai! I know its late D:_

_I got busy with my excessive homework and didn't get the time to finish it 3:_

_Sorry my readers but at least I got it up today! Better late than never I suppose._

**The 13 White Knights: **Haha I made that very unclear on purpose :3 And here's the update a little late though ^^' Thank you!

**Logan the Awesome: **No staying awake for a week is a bad thing! X3 Will she survive? Maybe

Will Zak find her? Maybe

Where is everyone else? They are in this story :D And it Mamoru

Will I ever stop questioning you? If you want to leave a review I suppose you have to stop sometime ^^ Thankies!

_Reviews from Hurt (Since I won't be able to answer them)_

**The 13 White Knights: **Yes, I liked Galena but I had to end somewhere. If I kept her alive, I would feel the need to keep going with it. Gah! Don't hail me I failed to get this update up on time!

**Logan the Awesome: **Yes yes he does! *cowers in fear* Don't hurt me! I love checking my fan fiction during school! X3 I love reading your wacky reviews they make me laugh and make my friends look at me like wtf?

_Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Lolz :3 Except the charies I do own them_

"Talking"

_Thinking_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Blue eyes stared out the window sadly. They had overreacted. He should not have brought that stupid relic along then they wouldn't have known. If they wouldn't have known, then they wouldn't have overreacted. Then maybe both Zak and Jacky would still be here. It was now going on the verge of the third day. He swore as his eye gazed at the sun that wouldn't go down for at least not another month. He needed sleep. He was exhausted and had dark bags under his eyes. He also needed to shave. He barely reacted when the door opened revealing Drew. He didn't have to look over to know it was her. They spent the whole day searching together in complete silence. "Doyle…" she said. Her voice was heart breaking. "Let's go," he responded.

Once outside they scaled carefully down into the ice cavern. It was empty… it was always empty. Yet they didn't give up. They searched and dug around until exhaustion overtook them. Doc was already there along with Fisk. Both wore what now seemed like permanent looks of sadness. Zon had left only the other day. Zak was the only reason she stayed and now with him gone she didn't feel like she belonged. Komodo constantly guarded Zak's room awaiting his return. He only let Drew in for some strange reason. Mamoru would gaze sadly at the spot where they had fallen down but never went down. Instead, he would lie for hours on end on Jacky's bed. Doyle angrily raised his ice ax and swung it down. To his surprise, a small cavern opened up. He looked over at Drew and Doc but neither seemed to have noticed. He opened it a little wider until he could fit through.

The first thing he noticed is that it was unnaturally warm, he was actually sweating under his heavy coat. It also had brick walls almost like a tunnel. "Doyle?" called Drew. He looked over back through the hole. "Over here I found something strange." he told her. She followed his voice and peered into the hole. "Doc you've got to see this!" she called out. Doc came over the grim look on his face lighting with surprise. "Doyle you better get out of there it could collapse at any minute on you." he warned. Doyle didn't listen as he walked a little farther into the tunnel placing his hands carefully on the walls just incase he fell. "Doyle!" He turned to Drew's voice. He wanted to go on but he could tell how worried his sister was by her voice. He began to walk back but a loud rumbling interrupted him. The bricks began to mold back together blocking him in. "Doyle!" yelled Drew. He sprinted back and tried to jump out the hole but the shadows leaped out and grabbed his legs.

He let out a cry of surprise as he smashed chest first into the ground. Drew tried to go through to help her brother but something smashed into her chin sending her backwards into Doc. "Doyle!" she said once more but the bricks closed him in. Then snow covered up the bricks. "We have to get him out!" she said desperately not wanting to lose anymore family. The dug for hours on end but the impossible became reality for the tunnel was no longer there it had just disappeared with Doyle inside. The shadows let go of his legs and he ran at the wall. He pounded his fists on the wall for a good five minutes but it was futile. He had just gotten himself trapped in a tunnel with no way back to his family. He frowned as he walked away from the wall and farther into the tunnel. He was about to wonder if he was going to die in here when he suddenly lost his footing. He barely caught himself on the ledge before he fell. He didn't get anytime to get back up for something smashed painfully hard into his hand making him lose his grip and begin free falling into the abyss.

*****

Zak felt another wave of nausea wash over him for the hundredth time that day. The blood… it was Jacky's. He wasn't sure how he knew this it was just a feeling. He had stumbled out of the inn and outside where it was still raining. The rain felt good to him pricking his skin like a thousand needles at once. He had nowhere to go, no on to turn to except himself. Is this how his mom and uncle felt? He shook his head miserably sending water droplets spraying everywhere. He had found a kunai not too far away that he recognized as Jacky's. It was his only weapon and his only possession. He shivered as if the cold had only just gotten through to him. He felt like crying but refused to. He had to be strong like Jacky had forced herself to be for him. He frowned as he raised his eyes to the sky above. Water stung his eyes forcing unwanted tears from his eyes. "I will survive," he growled then trudged on.

Jacky watched the woman walk forward. She wasn't exactly short nor was she tall. That was all the detail she could make out. She wanted to say something but the gag made sure she kept quiet. Well mostly, she was making some sort of growling noise in the back of her throat. The woman only smirked cruelly at her. "Aren't you comfortable?" she sneered. Jacky didn't stop her growling. This seemed to make the woman irritated as she sent a sharp kick into her ribs. This stopped her growling as she cringed in pain as best as could. "Damn kid why do you have to be so powerful?" growled the woman. She crouched down and grabbed Jacky's chin in her hand pulling her so that their faces were a mere inches apart. Jacky's purple eyes stared coldly into golden eyes. "So much power stored inside you and you can barely use it. You're weak and pathetic," she continued. Jacky reared her head smashing it into the woman's chin making her let go. "You little brat!" she spat wiping a little blood from the corner of her mouth. If Jacky could, she would be smirking at her. The woman swung a kick at her but Jacky was able to arch her body enough to dodge it. She raised her eyebrow comically at the woman. "Have you fun now because it will only make ripping you limb from limb even more enjoyable." she snarled then left.

Doyle opened his eyes in confusion. He remembered everything that had happened from finding the tunnel to falling but it was a major blur. As he forced himself into a sitting position, he realized he had absolutely no clue where he was. He also had no jetpack only his wrist laser and a few concussion grenades. He shot his wrist laser once to make sure it still worked then left the rest of the shots for later use. The next thing he realized is that it was raining. He got to his feet his legs feeling like jell-o as he walked forward. Out of pure luck, he walked into a town. It was small but it was the closest thing he had for shelter. He noticed a kid not to far off walking in the rain. His back was turned to him as Doyle walked up to him. "Hello," he tried. The kid jerked his head up in surprise. "D-Doyle?" he asked. Doyle recognized the voice instantly. "Mini-man?" Zak turned to Doyle in excitement. Zak threw his arms around his uncle all his sadness forgotten. Doyle frowned. "Jacky must not be doing a good job of watching you if she let you out in the rain." Great way to ruin the Kodak moment.

An hour later, they were warm and dry inside the Inn. Zak had told him what he could piece together of Jacky's disappearance. She had acted strangely to seeing the deer head, she has wings, he found a puddle of her blood, she has wings, and she didn't seem to put up a fight because there weren't anything to show that… did he mention that she freaking wings? Doyle was frowning as he sat on the bed. Back in their world there was a lot of people who would kidnap Jacky but here he knew nothing. He didn't want to let Zak down for seeing him so down tore at his heart. He walked into the hallway with a distracted look on his face. He ran into a man glaring at him with bandages wrapped around part of his face and the other half shined a deep green eye. "Where's Jacky?" he asked almost menacingly his blue hair plastered to his face.

*****

Eric stared blankly at the wall before him. He was bored extremely bored. He sighed as he brushed some hair out of his face. He noticed Munya walk into the room. He waved his hand at him and got grunt in response. He sighed as he stood up. It was more boring to be sitting in his room so he decided to go see if Argost needed him to do anything. He walked around the hallways until he found him. He was sitting in the main room a distracted look on his face. He was about to leave thinking it would be a good idea but Argost had already spotted him. Eric really didn't like the gleam in his eye as he smirked at him. "Eric, my boy…" he said evilly. _My boy? _Thought Eric inwardly shuddering. "I have a task for you…"

Eric glared angrily at the ground in front of him. Since Argost was still healing, it was his job to go find another cryptid. Eric had tried to convince him to ask Van Rook instead but it hadn't worked he said he had to get _some_ use of him. "Elmendorf Beast?" he said aloud straightening up and looking to the sky instead. He frowned as he shrugged and walked up the jet he was supposedly taking. They had been showing him how to fly jets so that they could make faster getaways. He climbed in and examined the cage in back where he would be supposedly putting the cryptid. It looked secure enough so he walked back up to his pilot's seat and started the engine. It roared to life and within seconds, he was within the air. He frowned as he studied the location on his map. "Texas?" he asked out loud not really paying attention to where he was going. Back in his world, he was famous for doing this and Jacky would repeatedly yell at him for it. She had told him as soon as she was old enough she would be the one driving them around.

He heard something that snapped his attention back to the sky. "Oh sh-" he began as he tried his best to swerve out of the way of the airship heading for him. The bad part was he wasn't too good at piloting and they hadn't taught him too many emergency things. They defiantly hadn't had Avoiding Airships 101 yet. He almost gained control of the jet when it brushed the top of a tree causing his little control to turn on him. He unbuckled himself from his seat and worked his way to the door gripping onto anything he could. He didn't stop to think about it as he leaped out the door and rolled with his landing. Seconds later, he heard the sound of metal smashing full force into the ground. He thought he was safe but he hadn't anticipated the stuff that would go flying at him. Something struck him in his arm and pinned him to a tree. He swore under his breath as he tried to pull his arm free. Intense spasms of pain ran up his arm as he pulled with all his might. With a sickening crack, Eric fell away from the metal and tree. He felt satisfied for a brief moment before the pain hit him. He hissed knowing he had broken his arm. He looked over at what used to be a jet. "Argost is going to kill me," he groaned. Then he heard the hissing sound and realized he had way bigger problems then that at the moment.

Drew frowned as they landed. Neither her nor whoever was in the jet were paying attention. And it seemed like whoever was in the jet hadn't been flying for long. She walked side by side with Doc trying to ignore how empty she felt inside. Fisk followed silently behind her. Komodo stayed in the airship still guarding. It was getting harder and harder to get him to eat which was increasingly worrying. Mamoru actually came out with them walking by Fisk's side. They heard the explosion and began running. There had been too much death and loss. None of them could handle anymore. They went up to the jet, which was on fire. _If Jacky was here they could put it out_, thought Mamoru. He hadn't known for an overly long time but they had grown close… painfully close. He lifted his nose into the air recognizing the scent and he stiffened. They went to study the wreckage but Mamoru followed the scent over to where Eric was laying.

_Is he dead_, he wondered taking a cautious step forward. He heard Eric groan then use one hand to push himself up his other arm flopping uselessly to his side. His eyes flashed with dismay at seeing the familiar felid before him. "Hey Mamoru…" he said. Mamoru wanted to growl but Eric looked a little like Jacky and it was breaking his heart all over again. He also knew that Jacky still thought of Eric as her family just on the wrong side. Seeing the pain and venom in Mamoru's eyes, he frowned. "Mamoru… what's wrong?" he asked realizing it was a stupid question. Only Jacky could talk to him. Eric thought about it. Maybe if he tried he could understand him. He reached his good arm out and gently laid it on Mamoru's head. He may not have powers as strong as Jacky but he had inherited some from his mother. A thin connection was made between them one that took a lot of energy from Eric to keep it going. "What's wrong Mamoru?" he asked again. Mamoru only grunted in response. He could hear the mumbled voices of Drew and Doc as they continued to search for him.

"It's none of your business." he snarled finally. Eric read the hidden message in his response. _Leave me alone I lost something I love. _His heart skipped a beat as tears stung his usually calm eyes. "Where's Jacky?" he asked more forcefully then he meant. The spotted lion looked sadly at Eric. He didn't understand how Eric was understanding him. "Gone…" he responded lowering his head. Eric was so shocked his hand fell from Mamoru breaking the connection. Thoughts spiraled through his head at a breakneck pace. _Jacky… I promised… protect… mom… she can't be… failure. _He shook his head trying to clear the thoughts. It didn't work so instead he tried to stand up his legs shaking uncontrollably as he finally got to his feet. He had to lean heavily against a tree before he could even think about walking. All he could manage was one step before he collapsed. His hand clenched the grass as he groaned quietly. "Jacky…" he whispered then blacked out.

*****

Jacky sighed as she shrugged her shoulders to get the crick from it. She had finally got herself into a sitting position and she was studying her bonds. They weren't rope nor chain. It was a kind of glowing rope. It gave too little light to even make out detail on her hands. She tried to pull it apart but it sent a shock through her. She bit back her anguish as she tried to get a better look at her surroundings. From what she could make out it was desolate and full of despair. It matched her feelings perfectly. She tried her bonds once more but it now sent a more powerful shock through her that made her cry out. The woman from before walked in a smirk on her face. A man followed behind her almost seeming uncomfortable. "You shouldn't struggle against your bonds… its useless." she told her. She held her hand out and a spark of what looked like lightning jumped from her thumb to her pinky. "It's my specialty." she sneered. "We have to do the Rite of the Fallen ceremony tomorrow on the Equinox…" spoke up the man breaking the woman's gloating. She nodded to him. "Let me have fun with our prey first?" she asked. She stuck out her bottom lip and made puppy eyes at him. He sighed in exasperation but left. Her face turned evil once more as she advanced on Jacky.

Doyle blinked in surprise. "Why do you want to know?" The man continued to look serious. "She's not here is she?" he asked. He didn't bother to wait for an answer as he pressed something in his ear. "Araamr?" He flinched and pulled the earpiece from his ear. Very clear yelling could be heard from the other end. "YOU LOST HER?" He gulped as he put it back up to his ear. "To be fair _we_ lost her…" Very bad choice of words. "ELEBUS I AM GOING TO SKIN YOU ALIVE!" He frowned at the earpiece. "Even though that sounds rather fun," he said sarcastically, "we have more important matters to attend to." There was silence and Elebus knew Araamr was thinking. "Should have used my Void Disintegrater on them," she mumbled. "You can't trust the Fallen." he responded. He suddenly looked annoyed as he looked at Zak. "Hey I am not that weird!" he complained. Zak looked surprised. "You gave us away," sighed Araamr. "I'm on my way you try your best to-" Zak's stomach growled rather loudly. "- explain it to them. And get them some lunch."

Once Elebus came back with the food stacked impossibly high in his arms and had it all down did he begin his explanation. "I'm Elebus and like Jacky I am half Demon half Angel along with Araamr." He had to pause right away with a heavy sigh. "But I guess you didn't know that about Jacky because not even she knew. Her mother was a demon but a good one. Her father was an angel one that was sent to the pits of Hell and could no longer return to Heaven. He is what we call a Fallen. He is one of the few Fallen's that was forced to go against his will. The rest of the Fallen's chose to go on their own accord. Most want power others would have rather been a demon. It all ends the same. Not matter how much power they get they always want more. Jacky is the last in a long line of the bloodline we call the Guardians of Evil. The Fallen went on a mission to find the last in the bloodline and her mother sacrificed herself to protect Jacky. Any questions?" He had closed his eyes while explaining this and was staring at them now. "Why are they after Jacky now?" Elebus shook his head. "She discovered her powers and has been using them. We can sense those outbursts. Most of us know how to cloak our power so it doesn't send out a signal." He frowned as he looked past them to the window.

"She has been taking by the leaders of the Fallen. Charity and Alec. Charity posses the ability to make and manipulate lightening. The downside is it alters appearance after long time use. Alec has amazing healing abilities. You could break his arm and in an hour, it could be healed. Even faster if he needs it to. However, when he makes himself heal himself faster he decreases his life span. And there is no afterlife for us. Once and Angel or Demon dies they are permanently dead. I have the ability to read minds which by the way young one would you please stop mind insulting me?" Zak looked embarrassed. "Araamr is just annoying." A fist met with Elebus' head knocking him from the bed to the floor. "Ow," he grumbled picking himself from the floor. A woman stood there a glare on her face. She was wearing a green tank top with baggy camouflage pants. "Meet Araamr… I suggest not upsetting her. She may forget her own strength and send you through a wall. Even though I could easily take the damage, I'm not so sure you could. Araamr does have a power. Her blood is very acidic and poisonous. If she were to bleed on this floor it would burn a hole through in a matter of seconds." Araamr stuck out her hand a shook hand with both of them.

"They must be doing the Rite of the Fallen tomorrow," sighed Elebus. Araamr had done her own version of explanation to them that included a lot of hand waving and at one point Doyle being kicked off the bed by accident. Araamr almost spat out the noodles she was eating. "The Rite of the Fallen?" She asked wiping the juice from her chin. "The Rite of the Fallen?" also asked Doyle. All eyes turned to him two sets looking rather annoyed. "You have no idea with this is do you?" Doyle shook his head. Araamr rolled her eyes. "The Rite of the Fallen. It's a ceremony that hasn't been done in hundreds of years. It consists of a few main items…" Elebus took it up for her. "First of all it grants eternal life to the user. Second, there must be a sacrifice not any just sacrifice it has to be from the bloodline Guardians of Evil. Third, all the power from the sacrifice is transferred to the user. Finally, it must be done on the Equinox… which is tomorrow." He frowned at the group's expression of horror. "We still have time to save her. The ceremony traditionally is done at night. So get a good nights sleep tonight and tomorrow we save Jacky and I have some interesting weapons we can use." finished Araamr with a malevolent smile.

*****

Eric cracked open his eye. He wasn't sure where he was as he sat up. _I'm in some kind of medical room_, he thought. "So you're finally awake?" Eric nearly jumped out of his skin as he looked over at the man in the corner. "Yeah I guess…" he responded. He tried to shift his arm only to find it in a cast. "You were lucky to survive that crash." He nodded. "I should've been paying more attention to where I was going but I was never good at that," he laughed nervously. He really wanted to get out of there it was like trying to talk to his ex girlfriend in front of his current girlfriend. The man took a step forward a deep frown on his face. "Eric…" Eric stiffened. How did he know his name? "Tell me everything about the tunnel." Eric frowned. The tunnel? Then it hit him. "Why do you need to know about that?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

Doc explained to him what had happened in Antarctica. He did conveniently leave out the part about Zak being Kur. Eric shook his head his mutli-colored hair causing it to cover his face. "Mom always told me that one day Jacky would have to face destiny… I was too young to understand what she meant at the time." He looked up keeping Doc's gaze evenly. "I will tell you all you need to know…" He smiled sheepishly as his stomach growled. "Over lunch if you don't mind." Eric began cooking the food something he had become pretty good at over the years. "We were walking home from a concert and we stopped at the old bridge. Jacky being over adventurous as always insisted on climbing down. She loved going underneath the bridge but she could never explain why. It was dark and I tried to persuade her to not go down but she went down anyways. There was a mysterious tunnel this time I looked like it had always been there though we knew for fact it hadn't. Jacky went in and I followed her to try and stop her. I heard her scream and when I went over to see if everything was all right the ground just disappeared beneath me. The next thing I remember is waking up here." he said with a shrug.

He frowned as he poked the pancake with the spatula. _Why am I making pancakes for lunch?_ He wondered a little too late. He let it go for a little longer then flipped onto the small stack of pancakes he made. He walked back to the table and put it down but didn't eat any. He knew all too well he had to get back to Argost. He looked up. "That isn't everything you need to know…" He placed his head in his hands and stared at the still steaming pancakes. "To understand Jacky you have to understand my mom…"

*****

Jacky opened her eyes slowly. Each and every movement seemed much harder than it should be. She groaned quietly as to not signal her tormentors as she shifted slightly. Pain shot up her spine from being on the icy cold floor in the same position for so long. She spent a few minutes moving each limb to loosen the muscle. "Look the little halfa is awake." called a teasing voice. She quickly snapped her neck up to glare at the woman who still had no name to her. "Defiant to the very end hmm? I can't wait to break you spirit." Jacky spat at her. The woman reached down and grabbed Jacky's arms. Jacky tried to avoid it but there wasn't much she could do. The woman did a quick jerk with her arms as if trying to separate them and it sent powerful shocks through her body. It also made her scream. In pain or just from the feeling of helplessness she didn't know. "Charity you know the rescue team will be here for her any minute now." The woman, that she now knew as Charity, rose up sulkily as if she wanted to torture Jacky more. "I know and they get to watch me break her apart slowly." she replied. Jacky couldn't help but shudder.

Araamr stood with Elebus at her side with Doyle and Zak behind them. "Fallen aren't too loyal to fellow Fallen if you flash money at them," laughed Elebus. They were standing in front of the building that they knew held Jacky. "Are you ready?" asked Elebus. "No…" sighed Araamr. "I'm never ready to face a place like this. But I am as ready as I'll ever be." They both looked back at the humans. "You two ready?" she asked. They nodded in silence. She frowned as she used a small weapon to cut her thumb. Regular looking blood appeared from the cut and she was extra careful not to touch anyone. She pressed her thumb to the gate before her and slid it down. One heartbeat later, the gates swung open and Araamr gave a triumphant grin. It quickly was replaced by her grim look as she sauntered in as if she owned the place. "Araamr." sighed Elebus following behind her. "When I said sneak in I meant like a ninja not like a cow." He got a punch in his arm for that. "Do you seriously think we aren't expected?" she asked. Doyle and Zak walked up behind them. They were both armed with Araamr's inventions of mass destruction. "Heavy Weapons… breaking down walls and mauling people ever since Araamr asked, 'What if we made this bigger?'" Araamr would have grinned at his sarcasm but the horror that she knew awaited them sat in the pit of her stomach like a rock. "Elebus…" He nodded and aimed his bazooka like weapon at the wall. With a single shot, it broke through most of the surrounding wall.

Jacky was startled by the shockwaves that went through the building. Charity who had babbling on about who knows what, Jacky had tuned her out a long time ago, didn't even flinch at the noise. "Jacky looks like your rescue team is here! Too bad they'll be the ones in need of rescue soon." Jacky shook her head as Charity left her alone once more. Had Zak come on his own? This crazy woman would kill him! She struggled against her bonds sending rippling pain through her. Tears streamed out her eyes as the sad realization she had known for hours now. She was helpless and would die because of it. _I'm sorry,_ she thought. "Don't give up. Guardians of Evil don't give up." She raised her head and stared at the figure before her. The woman was dressed casually with her hair pulled into a ponytail. She looked easily thirty and she was smiling at Jacky. "Take care of your friends. When the time comes when you need to show your true Guardian then you must be ready. Don't let your inner demon control you or else it will all be over." She wanted to say something but couldn't. "Be ready to take them on and you will prevail." She nodded weakly to the stranger then let her eyes drift to the floor again. The stranger smiled. "And don't let Zak get stuck under anymore boards. I can't help you all the time." Her head snapped back but the stranger was gone.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Sooo tired! I wanna go to bed but I can't because I need to put up this update!_

_Anyways thanks for reading and once again sorry for my lateness._

_Please review ^^_

_Good night my peeps!_

_Signed,_

_The Demon in the Asylum_


	9. Chapter 7: Heaven Help Us

_Hey! It's up on time (Sort of X3) Anyways yeah… there isn't much I can say :P_

_Oh and I don't know if you guys have noticed but the last few chapter titles have been after songs :3 So for this chapter I suggest listening to Heaven Help Us by My Chemical Romance._

**The 13 White Knights: **Aww thank you :3 I hope you like this chapter too! Ok I'll try not to worry about my last posting *anime sweat drop* Sorry that I haven't had a chance to read your story. Trying to do homework, write this story, and have a social life is mentally exhausting . Trust me I will get to it soon! No! The hailing it feels… weird! Ya! Faithful readers! Now may I ask you a questions what do you mean by version 2?

**Logan the Awesome: **XD I need to stop using overly complicated names. Question answering time…

Will Jacky survive? Maybe… read and find out

Will Doyle, Armaar, Zak and the other character of that posse rescue her? Again read and find out

Will Doc and Drew ever cross to the real world? I am just going to answer this right now. Maybe later but for now no ^^ I have different plans for them.

If Jacky survives, will she live with the Saturdays? That is a very good question ^^ (Notice how I do not answer it XD)

You're right I don't know about a lot of things I'm going to write until I write it. Yes, wings would be awesome! XD

Dude you have a teacher name too? XD Also SLEEP! If you don't sleep then when the story finally goes up you'll be like YA then you'll fall asleep .

Now I want Nachos… darn you… wow this is one long reply 0.0

_Random quote: Eagles may soar, but weasels don't get sucked into jet engines._

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except my charies I made :3 Enjoy_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Even if the distance is vast**

**Or the struggle great**

**Even if I don't' know where to search**

**Or even where to start**

**Even if the road ahead is blocked**

**Or I can no longer walk**

**Even if every bone in my body shatters**

**Or if everyone tells me otherwise**

**Even if you don't want me to save you**

**Or will hate me for doing so**

**I will save you**

**Because, nothing else can change my world**

**~ Anonymous**

Charity stood beside Alec. She was smiling evilly as lightning jumped between her hands in anticipation. Alec put his hand on her shoulder a bad move for most people but Alec was immune to her electrical impulses. "I could just handle them myself," he offered. She sent him a glare. "And let you have all the fun? You wish." she scoffed. When the silence grew unbearable, she snapped at him. "Go get the ceremony ready!" He didn't question her as he silently left her side. The lightning flashed between her hands once more. "Come you petty halfas I can't wait to show you what else I can do from using the Sacrifice of Power." She smiled warmly at remembering the screams of demons and angels alike as she took their power and life through the bloody ritual. "I'm immortal." She grinned her unusually sharp teeth shining malevolently in the dim light. "Time to say hello to our guests." She disappeared into the shadows to wait for them.

"What was your name for that weapon I just used?" asked Elebus. Araamr grinned at him. "Aerobazooka too bad it only fires one shot." Elebus frowned. "Your hobby terrifies me." They were walking down the corridor and even though they were talking they were both alert for any signs of danger. Doyle and Zak followed much more silently behind them both carrying Araamr's specialties. Araamr had upgraded Doyle's wrist laser so not only did it shoot more it had a longer range and it also had greater power when it hit its target. She also had given him the Phantasm. Her specially made handgun had had a ton of different effects. The most likely where paralysis or blindness sometime both. It only carried one shot and he had assured her that he was a good shooter. Elebus had argued over what to give Zak. They didn't really want to give him a gun but they had. He also had a sword just in case. The sword was a slightly curved katana with a crescent moon guard pointing the same way as the blade. The grip was wrapped up in black tape that shined in the dim light. His small gun, that Araamr had dubbed Sniper Eliminator, was clenched tightly in his hand.

Araamr had what looked like some high tech glove that went up to her elbow. It held many different kind of guns for different uses. Elebus had taken the simpler route and brought two swords instead that crisscrossed across his back in their holsters. The chains that held them on his back jingled quietly as they walked along. He had stopped his conversation with Araamr now wanting the silence to think. During that silence, he suddenly put his hand up and everyone stopped. "Come out Charity we know you're there." The corner of Araamr's mouth lifted into a snarl. From literally out of a shadows Charity stepped out an evil grin on her face. "I knew you would be coming…" she purred. "Of course we would be coming." spat Araamr. "Where's Jacky?" Charity's eyes trained on Zak. "You brought a mere child into the layer of the Fallen? My my you both are still just as stupid as I remembered." Araamr's hand formed into a fist and Elebus had his hand on one of his swords ready to take it out. They both knew of Charity's overwhelming need to take powers from others and how she had done it over and over again.

The tension in the air was so high Elebus felt as if he could almost taste it. His grip tightened on his sword. Charity raised her hand making everyone tense up even more. Instead of doing anything with lightning instead, she raised her hand and the shadows moved along with her. It formed into a blob next to her then dissipated leaving in its place a young girl of only ten or eleven. She had large white eyes that though looked blind she could see them very clearly. Her hair was worn in a carefully crafter style and was the color of light coffee. Her black and gray outfit hugged her lithe figure tightly and in her hand, she held a halberd. "I thought you needed to meet my apprentice." She grinned at them. The girl at her side said nothing. "Rose." The young girl looked up expectantly at Charity. "I'll have things handled here so please make sure Alec stays on task." Her face was unreadable as she shifted down the hallway then turned around an invisible corner. "Now whe-" began Charity. Araamr finally lost her temper as she ran forward her arm weaponry aimed at Charity. She didn't get too far for Charity got a possessed look in her eyes and threw her arm forward. Something shot forward from her hand. Araamr's eyes widened as she recognized the tiger spirit a former friend of her used to use.

She dodged out of the way hoping desperately Elebus could handle the tiger spirit when something smashed into her face. She couldn't see as she raised her gun. Elebus swung his sword at the tiger spirit, forcing some life energy into his specially made sword, and it actually made a cut down its flank. It roared angrily as it swung its claws down. Elebus tried to dodge but Zak was right behind him and the claws cut down the left side of his face. Araamr who had finally gotten the hand off her face glared at Charity. Her hand reattached itself to her arm. "You killed both Amarux and Elrmal?" she growled. Amarux had been the tiger spirit user and Elrmal had been the one who could make detach parts of his body to go into battle if he needed. She heard Elebus give a sharp hiss in surprise. "Elebus?" she asked nervously turning to him. The bandages hung limply and the side of his face usually kept in darkness now was staring them all down.

Jacky glared at the young girl in front of her. Her white eyes just looked blankly back. "Who are you?" growled Jacky. It was then Alec chose to walk back into the room. "Leave Rose alone." he responded to her. Jacky tried to make a sweep kick at him with her legs together but Rose stabbed her halberd down and the spear part dug into Jacky's foot. Jacky refused to scream but the feeling of hopelessness settled over her again. There was not much you can do when you arms and legs are tied together. It also didn't help to have a halberd stuck in your foot. They continued there glare-blank stare contest until Alec suddenly cut the bounds on her feet. She noticed he had some specially made weapon to cut the ropes without electrocuting the two of them to death. She leaped to her feet only to fall back to the ground. Her legs were numb and protesting the thought of getting up so suddenly. Alec roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet. Her legs tried to give out on her again but he supported her easily. "Bastard," she spat at him. Insulting the person who is keeping you from doing a face plant is not such a good idea. He let her go and sent her flying into the wall.

*****

Eric stared blankly at the wall. His hair was an unkempt mess as he shifted his stare back at Doc. He had just finished explaining everything he knew about his mom. He knew she was a demon and that he had passed on his powers to the both of them. That was all he knew about her. His dad to him was a drunken good for nothing that just took up space. He didn't know that his dad was a Fallen. Doc who had just taken in the information slowly shook his head. "Demons? That is the best excuse you can come up with?" This shocked Eric. "W-what do you mean?" he asked. "You're telling me that you and Jacky are part demon?" He nodded his head cautiously. "I know you are a man of science but you work with cryptids everyday why does the existence of an afterlife seem unreal?" Doc continued to shake his head but Drew, who had heard there whole conversation, walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "It could be…" she whispered. She wanted to be optimistic and find her family. Eric looked like he was going to say more but a sudden thought hit him. "The tunnel brought us here… I wonder if it took them back."

An hour later, they were on their way back to Antarctica. This time Eric was going to try to summon the tunnel. "You know the chance of this actually working is very minimal," he told them. Drew nodded in response to him. "But right now it's the only chance we have." She looked very close to tears and Eric frowned. "Speckledorf!" he cried quickly. Drew looked surprised and looked back up at the grinning boy a confused look on her face. If Doc was not flying the ship, he also would have stared at Eric. "What?" He shrugged as he went to go stare out the window. "You looked like you were about to cry so I did what I do for Jacky. I say the first thing that comes to mind." Before she could respond he turned to her but his goofy smile had turned into more of a sad one. "It worked didn't it?" Again, before she could respond he left Doc and Drew alone to go to his room. "He's strange…" Drew had to smile at Doc's response. "He may be… but he's who made Jacky who she is today."

Eric had actually managed to fall asleep after trying for a while. He was on the floor and was stretched out full length. He was also snoring. He awoke from the problem of not being able to breathe because a certain cryptid had his paw over his mouth. He pulled is paw off and flung himself into a sitting position. He had a short glaring contest with Mamoru then got up. He stretched then finally asked, "So why you waking me up?" His put his hand through his hair disgusted he let it get so filthy. Mamoru tried to answer but all Eric heard where growls. "Hold on." grumbled Eric lazily raising his hand to Mamoru. He placed it on his muzzle and let his power flow between them. It was easier than it had been before. "You were snoring loudly and we'll be landing soon." He frowned at the cryptid. "Ok…" He was not looking forward to finding that tunnel again. It had an evil aura about it just as Argost's mansion did. He grabbed his sweater from the side of Jacky's bed. She had left it there when she went to fight Kur. He put it on as the best protection from the cold he was going to get. He didn't mind for one of his nicknames was the 'human polar bear' back at his home. He loved the cold it was the extreme heat that bothered him. He shrugged as he walked past Mamoru and out the room. He walked past a room that he assumed must be Zak's for Komodo was napping quietly in front of it.

After carefully sneaking past the cryptid as to not be attacked, he went into the main room. Doc and Drew looked up at him while Fisk stared out at the wintry landscape. "Is that all you wearing?" asked Drew. He shrugged. "I like the cold." he responded simply. She did not argue with him as he pulled his hood up and pulled it tight. They walked outside with Eric walking behind them. He was the first to be lowered in and instantly he felt the enormous despair that had happened in here. He shivered involuntarily then studied his surroundings. Even though they were inside an ice tunnel, it was warmer than on the surface. He let his energy spread out feeling out for anything abnormal. He was in deep concentration mode and didn't notice Doc and Drew behind him. He felt a hand on his shoulder and the connection broke. It snapped back to him in one huge power wave knocking him to his feet with a pained cry. "I n-need full concentration." he growled standing back up ignoring the hand offered to him. Then he let his energy look for anything abnormal once more.

"Where did that boy go?" growled Argost. He was pacing back and forth rather angrily. He had sent Munya to investigate as he studied the cryptid before him. The cryptid paid him no mind as he began his angry pacing once more. He heard a door slam and he left the now sleeping cryptid and walked to the door. He noticed Munya there with something in his hand. Since he could not get his servant to ever talk, he had him write it down. _Eric is dead his jet crashed_. Argost frowned down at the piece of paper then crumpled it up and threw it at the trashcan. "Useless boy," he growled. He looked at Munya a creepy grin working its way on his face. "It's about time we paid the Saturdays a visit don't you think so Munya?" Munya grunted in response.

*****

Jacky sighed as she tried her bonds once more. They once again shocked her. "Why do you struggle against you bonds?" Jacky turned her head to the voice but because of the bright red blindfold, she could not see a thing. "I struggle to save my friends." she growled. Jacky knew it was the young girl named Rose she was talking to. "Friends…" Jacky nodded. "Yes my friends are everything." The girl seemed to ponder over this. "If your friends are your everything then if you lost them you would be left with nothing." Jacky frowned she didn't like the way this young girl was twisting her words. "I suppose I would be left with nothing. Which is why I must break free." She gritted her teeth as she struggled to break free once more. To her surprise, she felt a warm hand go over hers. "You're cold…" She frowned wishing she could see the strange child. "Don't touch the bonds they'll shock you," she warned. Why did she care? She should want her enemy to wither at her pain. Rose did not listen as she gently touched one of the electric bonds. Not only did it send a powerful repelling shock it also shocked Jacky. Rose cried out falling backwards and Jacky took her pain in silence.

Alec walked in and by his footsteps, Jacky could tell he was angry. "Rose are you ok?" he asked. The young girl nodded her white eyes looked as blank as they usually did holding no emotion. His gaze turned threateningly at Jacky not that she could see that. "Stupid child," he growled at her. "Damn bastard," she responded. She could hear the air as he moved to kick her. When it was almost to her, she rolled backward catching his foot with her own feet knocking him off balance. He managed not to fall and grabbed Jacky by her neck. He pulled her to her feet and glared at her. "I'm glad you'll be dead soon," he growled. "You need a tic tac." she told him wrinkling her nose. He roughly let her go causing her to fall back to the ground. "Be careful she's more powerful than she looks." Jacky scoffed at that. "I hope so because I look pretty hopeless right now!" Alec didn't respond to her taunt as he left the room. Jacky got herself into a sitting position once more and turned her unseeing gaze at Rose. After a few awkward moments, she turned her head to her bounds and she began pulling at them once more.

His now exposed eye had a red pupil that shined in the dim hallway and was surrounded by a black iris. Araamr frowned at Elebus. "You aren't already going to use your eyes are you?" He looked over angrily at her. "I didn't get much of a choice now did I?" he responded in more of a growl. Charity seemed thoroughly intrigued though. "What does this eye of yours do?" she asked. The tiger spirit was at her side ready to attack again. Elebus managed to look extremely creepy as he turned his gaze on Charity. "Do you want to find out?" he challenged. She did not look the least but intimidated. His blood red pupil widened slightly and she was suddenly frozen. Charity grunted as she tried to get her limbs to respond. They did no such thing as Elebus smirked. "I can do many things with me eyes." Araamr walked up to Charity. "The quicker we end this the less you have to worry about your eye. As if to emphasize her point a small drop of blood leaked from his eye. Charity was forced to her knees and her head was pushed back. Zak was now at Elebus' side.

"What are you doing?" It was Doyle who asked this before Zak could. He took a pained intake of air as his vision blurred. "My eye has special qualities. It flows through my bloodline but only a few get it." Araamr grabbed something from her a secret pocket in her clothing. She let it fall in Charity's mouth then nodded at Elebus. He closed his eyes breaking the connection. He growled as he put his hand over his eyes to stop the blood flow. "Ok Alec is still around here but to find Jacky faster we'll split up." Elebus nodded and took off with Zak following close behind. "I guess that means you with me." She nodded her head in a direction. They left a limp Charity on the floor. "Fools," she grumbled and with a flick of her hand, the tiger spirit went after Elebus and Zak. With that done she let the shadows swallow her and take her to a safer place.

Araamr frowned as she flung open the seventh door. Again, it was empty. "Jacky?" Nothing. She turned to Doyle who was on the other side of the hall also opening doors. "It's an empty and pointless maze," she grumbled. Doyle walked farther down the hallway and opened another door. She followed him and instead of subtle opening of doors she was now kicking them with such force that they flew off their hinges. After a while, they both started doing this. Pointless? Yes. Fun? Definitely. She knew Elebus would usually stop her and make her be more subtle. Then again, she wouldn't listen.

Elebus stopped suddenly and put his hand up. He could hear weird noises cutting through the silence. "Araamr's kicking down doors again," he sighed with a shake of his head. Then he noticed that this time Zak did not stop on his notion. Instead, he decided to continue going. He tried to do what Elebus just said. Elebus smirked as he walked up to him. Zak frowned at not being able to kick open the door. "Trying to do this?" he asked. He smashed his foot full force into the door sending it into the darkness. Zak poked his head in. "Jacky?" he asked. He got a response but it was definitely not Jacky. The tiger spirit leaped at them killing intent in its eyes.

Jacky could hear all the strange noises. "Is Zak kicking down doors?" she wondered. Before she got a response, she felt her hand suddenly shoot up to her sides as if she were pinned on a cross. She wondered if it would do any good to fight it. She pulled against the restraints but they held tight and they still sent shockwaves through her. She desperately wanted the blindfold off the inability to see was driving her crazy. "It's useless." Jacky turned her head to the voice. "I know…" She sadly did know this but it sure wasn't stopping her. "But I was taught something when I was younger… actually I was taught a lot of things but this really stuck." She could feel Rose leaning forward as if anticipating. "Never give up." With that said, she began pulling full strength once more her muscles straining from the effort. Rose watched the teen before her with great interest. She was taught to not feel any emotion of any kind. Yet with this 'emotion' she was watching someone struggle against considered unbreakable bounds. Rose could feel the force building up from Jacky and she couldn't help but wonder if the bounds might actually break. "I still don't understand…" she sighed. _But I want to_.

When they got to the last door they kicked it open together. The force sent it flying into the darkness with a sound thud against the wall. Again, there was nothing there. Araamr sighed and was about to turn around when she heard voices. "I still don't understand…" Araamr recognized the voice it was Charity's apprentice. "You don't have too." She didn't recognize the voice but Doyle did. "That's Jacky!" he exclaimed. She pressed a little earpiece that she had traded with the rest of the group before they came in. "Elebus we found Jacky!" Elebus growled as he felt the sword press against his throat. The tiger had its large paws on the blade and he was struggling for control. Zak fired his gun and it knocked the tiger off. Everything they had brought with them had been spiritually enhanced they had been expecting spirits. He got into a kneeling position. "Ok we're coming," he told her. Then with a quick slash of his sword, he cut straight through the spirit tiger. It gave one last angry growl then dissipated. He turned to Zak a triumphant smile on his face. "They found her."

Jacky heard footsteps coming towards her but they sounded different. She turned her head exhausted wondering who else was there. "Jacky!" This surprised her. "Doyle? What are you doing here?" she responded. Only now did she realize that her voice was extremely raspy. "Are they… your friends?" she asked. Jacky frowned. Stupid blindfold. "They?" she asked. Now that she mentioned it, she could sense someone behind Doyle. "I'm Araamr and right now our first priority is getting you out of here. I'll explain everything else later." Jacky nodded to her. Before Araamr could take a step towards her Charity suddenly emerged from the shadows. "Y-you're dead!" gasped Araamr. Jacky felt like making a sarcastic comment but held her tongue. Charity grinned sadistically at them. She was at Jacky's side before anyone could stop her. She gently touched her left arm's bond. It suddenly lit on fire. She touched the one on her right arm and that one became a torrent of water. Next, she touched the ones on her feet at the same time. One bond turned to rock and the other one though it looked like nothing was made of nothing was actually air keeping her foot in place.

Jacky let out a hiss of pain from her sudden change in bonds. At this moment, Elebus emerged into the room with Zak at his side. "Jacky!" he cried. Jacky turned her blindfolded gaze over at him. "Hey Zak." she responded. She knew he did not like the way her voice sounded. "Are you alright?" he asked. The worry in his voice bothered her. "I'm pretty good." Charity smirk grew at this comment. "You won't be soon." She pressed a blade that seemingly came from nowhere and pressed it to her neck. Anger flashed in Zak's eyes. "Let her go…" Charity only continued to smirk. "Or what?" She pressed the blade against her throat tighter and a small line of blood appeared. Before anyone knew what was happening a blinding white light filled their visions. When it dimmed once more and everyone's eyes adjusted once more they noticed Jacky's bonds were now gone. She was on the floor bewildered as everyone else. After a moment of silence, Doyle spoke up. "We have no clue what that was but I suggest we run now." They all nodded to that suggestion. Jacky smiled weakly at them. "Anyone want to help me up now?"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Ok I don't know if you noticed but this chapter is a little shorter than the others. So I typed up this mini story of Jacky's adventures that I didn't type before. Enjoy :3_

**Warn me next time!**

**The First Time**

"Ok we are landing." Jacky watched them sit down in their seats and buckle up wondering what she was supposed to do. "Jacky we only have three seats so you're going to have to stand next to Doyle and hold on tight." She walked over and stood next to a smirking Doyle. She frowned at him. "What are you smiling about?" His smirk was making her nervous. "You'll see," he responded. She did see as the going down was easy but the second it touched the ground she lost her balance and pitched forward. Only years of sparring with Eric kept her from smashing her head into the bar she was holding onto. She let herself lay on the ground for the rest of the landing. Doyle was laughing at her along with Zak while Doc and Drew where trying to see if she was all right.

**The Second Time**

Jacky gritted her teeth at the thought of another landing. But what goes up must go down. She sighed as she took her position next to an again smirking Doyle. "Shut up." she growled at him. "You're going to fall." She defiantly refused to look at him. She completely refused to fall this time. This time when the ship touched the ground, she braced herself for it. She swayed but didn't fall. "Ha I didn't fall!" she told him once they were safely on the ground. She let go of the bar and took one step forward and ended up tripping over nothing. Once again, Doyle and Zak were laughing at her.

**The Third Time**

"Don't trip over nothing this time!" yelled Zak. She frowned at him. "Easy for you to say!" she yelled back in response as he buckled into his seat. Doyle wasn't smirking this time. He actually looked serious. She braced her legs for the landing and was getting ok at it. She noticed that Doyle was now smirking. "Can't stay serious for long can you?" she asked teasingly. She turned to leave when she felt something make her fall forward. She was able to catch herself on her hands and knees before doing a full on face plant. Of course, she should have been expecting that. Stupid Doyle tripping her. They were once again laughing while Drew reprimanded Doyle for tripping her.

**The Fourth Time**

Jacky smiled as she walked back to her now usual spot next to Doyle. He was smirking again… typical. Once again, she braced herself for the landing and as soon as they could move, she took one step away. She noticed Doyle trying to trip her again so she smirked as she turned to him. It was obvious he hadn't been expecting that as she suddenly face kicked him. "Those damn trees," she said a goofy grin on her face. This time Drew was scolding her for swearing. Zak was laughing and so was Doc. "I'll get you next time," warned Doyle. Jacky only stuck her tongue out at him.

_Ok so I am tired so I'm heading to bed._

_Please Review :3 It keeps me writing knowing I have fans._

_Also playing Golf on an ultra bouncy surface is fun ^^_

_Oh and one more thing. The Damn Tree thing is an inside joke ^^ Maybe I'll explain it to you later :3_

_Signed,_

_The Demon in the Asylum_


	10. Important Note of Utter Importance!

Important Note of Utter Importance (In other words this is just me blabbering)

GOMENASAI! D:

I won't be able to update this week too much stuff going on.

Like I said before I've been trying to have a social life so I spend more time anywhere but my house.

Also I won an electric guitar at this game (The guy's jaw dropped when I did it too ^^) and now I'm learning how to play it.

Then there is just plain old homework. At my school Sophomores get the most homework (Lucky me T_T) so yeah that one is self explanatory.

I'm not sure what else I can say 3: except that I am really sorry!

I had a ton of ideas of what to do next but I thought of them during my Pre-ACT testing. By the time we were finally done my ideas were gone and it left behind severe writer's block. I can think of everything except what to do next in my story. . So to keep you entertained I started a crossover :3 It's not very good but so what writing it is the fun part.

So to hold you over I am going to edit this Note here and add things to it everyday until I add something. Whether it is a sneak peak of the next chapter, a new picture, or me blabbering it will be something. Sound fair? I hope so ^^

**Day 1: Monday:**  
So for Today I decided to explain the Damn Tree thing. :3  
Ok so my friends were standing under a tree. There was one guy and two girls. Because I do not have their permission, I won't give out their names so I'll make up fake names. Crystal, the blond one of the group, Keith, the one guy of the group, and finally Sam, Keith's girlfriend. So they were standing under a tree and it was windy out so the branches were whipping around like crazy. They were waiting for one to smack on of them upside the head (It never happened T.T') Afterwards they went into the garage safely away from the tree. There they talked for a little while and when Crystal wasn't looking, Keith hit her on the back of the head. "Damn trees." he told her and she actually looked around for the tree.

Ok so I was going to just leave it at that but I didn't feel like that was enough. So uhm… I really have nothing more to say . For later in the week (To make my life easier) Please send in questions you want me or one of the characters to answer :3 I shall answer them to the best of my ability (In other words you're screwed XD) Now I have homework to do before I head to the guitar store so look for my blabbering again tomorrow :D (Or don't you know both ways work) Also tomorrow is a long blabbering update just thought I should forewarn you

**Day 2: Tuesday:**

I am making this one extra long for this is when I am supposed to update… sorry (again)  
Ok you know how Eric is based off a real life person? Well I decided to write about some of my experiences with him T_T

**_How we became friends:_**  
I was walking along with my best friend. A cool autumn breeze bit at me even through my jacket. Because I am weird I actually imagined it biting me and I tried to bite back earning me a strange look from my friend. "What are you doing?" she asked. "I'm not really sure…" My eyes strayed. "Squirrel!" My friend flipped around to look at the squirrel. It was calmly grooming itself paying us no mind. My friend made some kind of growling noise in the back of her throat. "Br-" It was too late she had already bolted off. Her cries of "Squirrel" clearly heard by all in the courtyard. To my disbelief instead of going to the convenient tree next to it, the squirrel bolted to our school. Oh crap that squirrel is screwed, I thought as it got closer to the school. The squirrel didn't hesitate as it leaped on our school wall and literally climbed up it.  
We stood there dumbfounded. "Did that squirrel?" My friend nodded confirming that I was not seeing things. The squirrel almost seemed to be taunting us as we stood beneath it. "What comes up must come down!" my friend claimed in a singsong voice. This squirrel obviously had different plans as it turned sideways and somehow ran like that. We, of course, ran after it. We watched it corner itself and we took a bad picture of it (I only had my phone at the moment). This determined squirrel ran around the corner of the school and ran over the top of the large letters that declared "Auditorium". While we continued running, I recognized Eric, from my Art Class, with a group of friends. I was very shy back then so how I summoned the courage to do this I don't know. I poked Eric and when he looked at me, I pointed at the squirrel. A smile broke out on his face and he then dubbed the squirrel, "Spider Squirrel". Eventually we lost sight of the squirrel as it scaled down the wall and ran into the safety of the woods. But I had made friends with Eric, though good or bad I still had no clue.

**_How he then proceeded to torture me:_**  
Ok so now you know how we met. After that, we became fast friends. I was "Little Freshman" to him after a while. Now anyways I shared three class periods with him. Art class, Lunch and Algebra (He wasn't stupid he was supposed to be in Pre-Calculus but there wasn't enough room for him) I also passed him in the hall a lot T_T

_During art class, there was various ways he could torture me:_  
I was sitting there working on my art when Eric walked over. He had a sharpie in his hand… crap. I pretended not to notice him as he stood behind me. I knew he had his evil smile on his face. Knowing he wasn't going to leave until I turned to him. I turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "Yes?" I asked. He pulled out his sharpie and tried to get me with it. I was able to avoid most of his jabs but he was able to get a dot right in the middle of my forehead. "I hate you," I told him. "No you don't," he responded as he went back to his table. I spent a good ten minutes getting the sharpie from my arms and forehead.

His favorite thing to do was use this giant pencil that the teacher used as a bathroom pass. He would often come up to me and stab me in the sides with it. And if I fought back, I was stabbed more. I actually fell off my chair on time trying to protect myself. I tried to get revenge by throwing a crumpled up piece of paper at him. That backfired as he then proceeded to return with it and stuff it down my shirt. .

Finally, he found a sticker one day. He walked up to me and stuck on my hand. "Get to work!" I grumbled at him. He went back to his chair and I walked up to him and stuck on his hand. Before I could get away, he had gotten it in my hair. It wasn't very sticky at that point so it wasn't a problem. I threw the sticker away but when I turned my back to him, he went over and grabbed my backpack. It was near the end of class so I kind of needed my backpack back. He played keep away with my twenty pound backpack and right before the bell rang, used it to do reps. Only when the bell rang did he finally give it back.

_In the halls:  
_Besides yelling, "You fail!" at each other until we are out of earshot he also like to glare at me and call me "Little Freshman" If we passed by each other he would reach back and grab the strap of my backpack. Usually he would only do a quick tug back but there were times where I was literally dragged backwards by him.

_During Lunch:  
_You think he would've done more during lunch but he had more than just me as a target there. He loved to scare the crap out of Sam (Remember her ^^) She had this death scream that only Eric could make her do. All he had to do was sneak up behind her and be patient.  
I will admit there was one time where he scared the crap out me. This was before I sat at his table. I was talking to my best friend, who was sitting across from me, while eating lunch. Suddenly right in my ear I hear someone say, "You fail." I jumped and almost screamed as I turned to face him. My best friend on the other hand screamed and jumped. He tried that a few other times but most of them ended in failure after that.

_During Algebra:  
_Since he sat two desks away from me, he couldn't repeatedly poke me (which if he had been close enough trust me he would have). So instead, he had this stare. It was creepy and he could do it the whole class period without even laughing (Or blinking for that matter). Anyways I couldn't hold his stare for long (I tried and epically failed), I would either look away or start laughing. That's all he did in Algebra but it was definitely enough .

That's all I really have for you :P But considering that is twice the length of the entire note at the moment then I think it's enough. You see my story Eric isn't much like the real one. Story Eric is a mixture of my older brothers and Eric. XD Nice combination me :P Anyways enough of my blabbering (I have to save some for tomorrow T_T)

**Day 3: Wednesday:**

I had plans to write this huge fancy thing but obviously that is no longer going to happen .  
I have some homework to still work on (And I need to practice with the guitar)  
I really hope I won't be continuing this into next week but my weekend has been stolen by my band and my parents. Oh speaking of my band we are planning of doing a punk rock kind of theme. We haven't recorded any songs but here is our website if you want to check it out (I know there isn't much there… yet :3)  
.com/demonzintheasylum  
Visit, post a comment, you know whatever ^^  
Anyways now onto something more interesting… I got nothing. Anyways I guess that is all I have for today (Such a lazy writer) I do have one quote for you and it is what I live by :3 I bleeped out the swears… why? I'm not sure but I did.  
If you are going to f*** up anyways you might as well f*** up in such a way it leaves people wondering how the f*** you did that.

**Day 4: Thursday:  
**Ya! Thank you and because it was requested today is question answering day! (Tomorrow is sneak peak day :3)  
**Q: In Bold**  
_A: In Italics_  
Logan the Awesome:  
**When did u first become obsessed with The Secret Saturdays?**  
_Believe it or not I became obsessed during the summer. I had gone all emo (long story too much to explain) and liked solitude a lot. Anyways during one of these emosodes, I was feeling especially lonely that day, I turned on the TV. The Secret Saturdays just happened to be on. Because I had nothing better to do I watched it. By the end of the episode I couldn't help but wonder when it was on again. (This was back when they showed it everyday at 7:30 am) Don't worry I'm done being emo now I'm a lovable hyper random kid who is tempted to throw a desk out the window at this very moment :3 I won't because I'll get in trouble but it's tempting. (The episode was either The Owlman feeds at Midnight or Guess who's going to be Dinner I can no longer remember)  
_**What other things do u do?**  
_Besides writing and drawing? Well let me think… I like to hang out with my friends a lot. Does that count? X3 Ok I currently am unemployed but I might get a job at the vet's office (How will I ever update then?) I play electric guitar and I am the lead guitarist in our band. (Funny thing is we named out band after my fan fiction name Demon in the Asylum XD) I like to volunteer a lot so I do various things depending on where I am (Ex: in the office, elementary school, tutor etc.) Hmm… what else do I do? I'm a Diver but I do it for fun competing isn't my thing (Unless it's a sword fight I would totally fight you!) That's all I can really think of. (ohh an underwater sword fight :3)_  
**Do you like my reviews? Describe thoroughly.**  
_Yes I love your reviews! It gives me something fun to read and if I'm feeling a little sad all I have to do is read your review and I burst into laughter (earning me many strange looks from my classmates). Hmm… describe thoroughly? You sound like my teacher asking me to explain the battle of Bull's Run! XD My best description I can give you is that after my stress filled hectic days I nice to know that someone actually likes something I'm writing just for fun. ^^_  
**Can u put a character in 4 me?**  
_Hmm… Can I put a character in for you? Hmm… that is the toughest question you've asked so far *narrows eyes* Hmm… lolz Ok I'm just being a weirdo of course I can add a character in for you. But you must fill out the following form:  
Name (Please dear god don't you say bob or I will go after you with a chainsaw!):  
Age:  
Gender:  
Eye Color:  
Hair Color:  
Personality:  
Any other specifics (Like is he/she Jacky's best friend, one of Mamoru's pride members, another Fallen etc.):  
If you don't want to fill this out but still want a chari then at least tell me how they relate to the story and I'll make the description out of random._

Cameron the Cool  
**Have u ever eaten a fudge Muffin?  
**_Yes yes I have. I do believe there are few people who have not.  
_**If so how many?**  
_Uhm… maybe a fourth of one? I don't like chocolate much and I'm very easy to fill up (Much to the delight of my friends at my lunch table)_  
**Could u put the word in tomorrows thinging?**  
_Idk should I? Your wish has been granted. No more soup for you :3 Unless I am not getting something here . I feel like I'm missing some dire info here..._  
**Can I have a Fiskerton Phantom?**  
_I'm not sure that is possible. Wait... quickly to the virtual reality helmet!_  
**Should I watch the Secret Saturdays?**  
_Yes you should! If you don't I will go after you with a spork! Or well maybe I'd send Logan after you with a spork because if I did that would mean I would have to stalk you. And I'm not the stalker I'm the stalkee ._

Anyways thanks for sending in the questions! If you want you can send me even more questions. I'll answer them along with Friday's sneak peek :3 Go ahead don't be afraid to ask as many questions and as random as questions you want. I will answer them all (Unless I don't want to) X3

**Day 5: Friday:**  
SNEAK PEEK DAY! :D Anyways I choose a random paragraph from my story and here it is.

_Eric awoke to a loud explosion sound. He tried to jump out of bed but got tangled in the sheets and fell to the ground. He got up with a grunt his broken arm hurting like crazy. He untangled himself then ran out to where he had heard the explosion. What he saw completely horrified him. Mamoru lie unconscious with Argost leaning over him. He felt something that he hadn't let out for a long time snap inside him. His eyes began to glow an angry red as his hands formed into fists. His teeth grew long and pointed and out of his backs two wings sprouted. One was a demon wing on his left side the other an angel wing on his right side showing his mixed blood. A bright blue splotch appeared on his right cheek and three black claw like marks appeared on the left side of his neck. He tried to launch forward to attack Argost but something sticky caught both of his wings pulling him to the floor._

I am such a meanie ^^ Anyways here is your sneak peek hope you liked it. Anyways the title of this chapter is called Gravity. So if you want to try and guess what else happens then go listen to the song Gravity by Yoko Kanno. That is all you get for today. (I would answer your questions today but I'm going to be busy on Saturday so I will answer them today and put them up on Saturday :3)

**Day 6: Saturday:**  
Haha I've watched a ton of episodes of shows in the same day so no worries there. XD Your mom won't let you have a fan fiction? My mom used to be all protective like that but then she let me. (Hey it kept me in the house instead of wandering our town with my buddies [I still do wander a lot but not as much ^^]) I played volleyball before! All the times I play end horrible though . I either fall or get hit with the ball sometimes both! X3  
Awesome Haley it is and I'm making her 23 she is Jacky's friend (They met because of Eric). Haley is a wildlife specialist (This explains why she has an artic wolf) and came back to comfort Jacky's family after hearing about her mysterious disappearance. Her artic wolf, Zwan, stays constantly by her side since she raised her from a pup.  
That is all I'm giving you about her :3

Question answering time:  
**Questions  
**_Answers_  
**_Logan the Awesome:  
_Is that where u got the pen name?**  
_Haha no my pen name did not come from my band name :3  
_**Which came first, pen name or band? How did u pick the name?**  
_My pen name came first. I picked the name because I belong in an asylum and demons are cool so what's better than to put the two together :D We voted on which name we wanted for the band and Demonz in the Asylum won.. Out first album is going to be called Succeeding in Failing._  
**Do u watch Glee?**  
_No…I do not. I have no clue what Glee is ^^ Sorry_  
**What is ur fav. TSS episode?  
**_That is a hard question… uhh… Once More the Nightmare Factory… yeah I think that is my favorite :3  
Have u ever said u had a friend who is a boy, but faked it to fool ur friends?  
Uhh… no I'm pretty sure I have not… why?_  
**Is Logan my real name?**  
_I don't know is it? *narrows eye suspiciously*_  
**Do u think Cameron the Cool is a real person?**  
_I hope so because if Cameron the Cool is not a real person then I must have imagined those words and I will then be shipped to the Insane Asylum._  
**R u watching the premire of TSS season 3 on November 7th?**  
_I was planning on it but I don't know what time they plan on airing it. If it's on in the morning then I can if it is on at night then I can't (Stupid family parties)_  
**Will Marmou (i don't think that is right) die?! I hope not!**  
_Haha… Maybe he will maybe he won't I cannot make guarantees! ^^ Oh and it's Mamoru._

**_Cameron the Cool:_**  
_Really I am the only one you know who has eaten a fudge muffin? And since you don't technically know me that means you know no one who has eaten a fudge muffin? *gaspeth* Hehe sporks :3  
_**Do u believe that sub sandwiches fly? I do . its name is bobert.**  
_Uhm… maybe if you throw them… haha that would be cool. It's a bird, it's a plane, no it's a sub sandwich! :D How do you confuse a flying man with a plane and a bird? You people must be blind!_  
**R u half Bulgarian?**  
_If any Bulgarian's immigrated to the United States then maybe I have a little Bulgarian in my blood (I have a lot of different races on my mom's side) But I defiantly not half Bulgarian._

Jeez are you checking your computer enough? XD Well since Haley is 23 she will obviously be liking Doyle :3 Will it work out for they are from two different worlds? And I shall find a way to put the word Fudge Muffin into the story along with the word Nacho Taco Cheese :3  
Hmm… What will I do for Sunday… ^^

**Sunday: Day 7:**  
I decided to start off with one of my emo poems ^^

_I can feel it,  
The rage blasting through me veins.  
I can feel,  
Tears stinging my eyes as I try to blink them away.  
I can,  
Shout from the rooftops but will anyone hear me?  
I  
Am alone._

Ok apparently this is another question answering day along with a little random drabbles ^^  
I don't look at my nails or talk to much I'm actually trying… I'm just a bit of a klutz XD (I don't have any nails to look at anyways I had to cut them to play the guitar XD)  
Thank you :3 I'm glad you like Haley ^^ Hope you like her in the story too!  
Haha well you are no longer alone cause I have no idea what Glee is ^^  
*high fives* I am also a girl that like heavy metal, action/blood and gore movies, and would choose jeans and a t-shirt over a dress any day!  
Lolz so you don't like Wadi moving in on your Zak? Good thing Jacky's too old for him.  
Ya! Cameron the Cool is not made up so I don't have to go to the insane asylum! Aww…  
I have testing all next week (Good thing it's a short week :D)

Cameron the Cool… I have a feeling I should be afraid of you… but I will not fear you because NACHO TACO CHEESE :D  
Aww I want to know the rest of the word now lolz  
Who knows what I am :P I'm a lot of different races thrown into one person! YA! :D  
Yep I already have Fudge Muffin typed up lolz

Question answering time (Again XD):  
**Questions**  
**Answers  
_Logan the Awesome:_**  
**Do u think that Zak likes Wadi back?**  
_Well considering he blushed when she said that I'd say puppy love :3 Will it work out though I'm not so sure._  
**Do u read/write any other fic except for TSS?**  
_Yes yes I have ^.^_  
**If so what?**  
_I've read (And written) Naruto. I've read a few Danny Phantom, Teen Titans, and Avatar the Last Airbender ones. :3  
_**Why nacho taco cheese?**  
_Haha ok you can blame my friend Sam for this one. I'm Nacho and she's Taco together we make Nacho Taco Cheese . Nacho Taco Cheese is a real flavor of cheese I've tried because of Sam XD_  
**Do u think that the 3 season will be as good as the others?**  
_I think it may be even more epic. They have this huge secret to keep and one way or another Argost is most likely going to find out._  
**Is TSS ur fav cartoon?**  
_My fav cartoon: Yes  
My fav show on tv: Uhh… I don't watch much tv but I'd have to think about this one ^^_  
**DO u watch any other cartoon?  
**_I watch a bunch of animes lolz. Hmm… uhh I really watch whatever is on so ^^_

Uhm.. I don't know If you wanted me to do that question thing so I did it anyways ^^

**1. If you have tried (or succeed) in styling your hair like Zak's.**  
_Haha if my parents would let me I would soo try :3_

**2. If you said your parents are going to pop a vain when they see your new hair.  
**_They would so pop a vein if I did that to my hair and I know it. Hey mom… that vein there looks danger- Ok I'll just shut up now_

**3. If you argued with your science teacher about making cryptozoology part of the course.**  
_Don't give me ideas!_

**4. You name your dog, cat, or bird : komodo, Fisk, or Zon.**  
_I have two birds but sadly this show came out a few years after I got them. They are used to their names and respond to it so it would be cruel to suddenly change their names no matter how tempting._

**5. If someone acts weird you think it's an evil doppelganger.**  
_*whistles innocently*_

**6. If you have stopped using salt.**  
_I cook a lot at my house so I can't stop using salt or else my dad will complain :P (I'm not even that good a cooking… never ever let me make pie)_

**7. If you made a claw from yarn, pipe cleaners and a paper towel roll.**  
_Pssh why would I make it out of that? If I wanted a claw I'll go up to my friend (He makes guns and explosives) and aske him to make me one. Darn temptation ._

**8. If you cried when your home made claw didn't work.**  
_I wouldn't cry instead I would make another use of it. Like using the claw to hit people over the head with (I am very violent)_

**9. If you compare your parent's marriage to doc and drew's marriage.  
**_I have done this kind of strange actually._

**10. If you are very cautious of mirrors.**  
_I've always been cautious of mirrors that just gave me more of a reason._

**11. If you search your TV guide looking for weird world.  
**_Have done so and complained loudly to no one in particular afterwards_

**12. If you call your TV Company and ask why you don't get weird world.**  
_Nah if I did it would only give everyone the final excuse to put me in the insane asylum_

**13. If you hate Monday even more now.  
**_Did I ever need another reason to hate it more? Monday is an awful way to spend 1/7 of your life_

**14. If you plan your life around new episodes.  
**_I try to but it's not working out so well. Stupid family reunions and band practices._

**15. If your word robe contains only orange and black clothes.  
**_Plenty of black but not so much orange. :3_

**16. If you look at rocks and stones very closely now.**  
_Haha rocks are fun :3_

**17. If you cover a knife in hot sauce and call it a fire sword.**  
_No! If I ever did that chances are that I would fall and end up stabbing myself with it ._

**18. If instead of a car you want an air ship for you sweet sixteen.**  
_Tried already.  
So far my chances of getting a car: 10 percent  
My chances of getting an airship: -150 percent_

**19. If have devoted an entire day to the secret Saturdays.**  
_I have during Summer. Kind of sad actually_

**20. If you can't recognize an animal at the zoo and you think it's a cryptid.**  
_*stares intently*  
Aren't you going to blink?  
No O.O_

**21. If you have tied Christmas lights to a bird to get rid of a baby sitter.**  
_I wouldn't do that because that would be cruel. And I am the one usually doing the babysitting… I feel old now XD_

**22. If you keep track of all the places the Saturdays travel because your senior trip.  
**_SENIOR TRIP! YA! And yes I do :3_

**23. If you have tried to find drew's parents**.  
_I would if I could but I can't_

**24. If you are never going fishing again.**  
_Never liked fishing in the first place more of a reason not to go_

**25. If your failing math, but figured out how many seconds till the primer of ''kur rising" (July 31)  
**_This was sadly true for my Freshman year. I'm doing good in math now (not so well with my grammar though ^^)_

**26. If you're tempted to swim a volcano.  
**_If I had the suit for it then yes very very tempting :3_

**27. If you write an application to be Van Rook's new apprentice.**  
_No I'm good staying on the non-evil side._

**28. If you go to a pet store and ask for an ornithocheirus, a fiskerton phantom, a komodo dragon or all three.  
**_Another reason to be sent to the insane asylum so sadly no. I'll just go wait in the woods instead._

**29. If you look for a college that has a course in crypto zoology.  
**_Yep :3_

**30. If you have a list of ways Solomon got the nick name doc.**  
_Mental list and it grows every time I get bored during class_

**31. If you want to spend more time with your uncle.  
**_I spend a lot of time with my uncle and he is awesome! Not Jet pack awesome though but still cool._

**32. If you say bad dragon to a pet when it misbehaves.**  
_Sadly this has happened before. I've even said it to my friends pets_

**33. If your Friday night is planed around the new Secret Saturdays episode and researching cryptids.  
**_No my Friday nights usually include being dragged outside by my friends._

**34. If you know exactly what would happen if Zak drove the air ship.  
**_Isn't this one kind of obvious?_

**35. If you join the science club but don't tell anybody because you want to be a secret scientist.**  
_:3 Tis a secret SHH!_

**36. If you refer to your bike or car as the air ship.  
**_Well… I kind of managed to break my "air ship" by colliding with a tree so XD_

**37. If you failed a science tests because you based your answers off what you learned on the secret Saturdays.  
**_No I have not done so. If I fail science then no computer or TV for me!_

**38. If you sit in the woods for hours on the slight chance you'll see a cryptid.  
**_Yep :3 I even bring my sketch book too_

**39. If you constantly talk about the show to ever one, even when they don't know what you are talking about.  
**_Been there done that driven my friends crazy :3_

**40. If you can draw all the characters perfectly with your eyes closed.**  
_I've never tried drawing them I like drawing my own chairs. With my eyes closed… definitely not XD_

**41. If the show's web site (or any site about the show) is your home page.**  
_Can't I don't solely own this computer my parents would get very angry._

**42. If you get a tattoo like Van Rook's.  
**_I am not even allowed to get a tattoo much less one like Van Rooks._

**43. If you plan to buy the Secret Saturday's video game for a game system you don't even have.  
**_If I had money I would but sadly I am broke darn guitar amps being so expensive_

**44. If you compare people in real life to people in the show.  
**_Yep I've compared all of my friends with people in the show ^^ My own internal joke_

**45. If you rewrite every episode in your head, only changing it to be you're in it.**  
_Well… I write fan fictions so yes I do ^^_

**46. If you think you're smarter than everyone because you know what Argost is really up to.  
**

**47. If when your pet obeys a command you think you have influencing powers.**  
_Mwahaha! XD_

**48. If you're favorite colors are now orange, white and black.**  
_Black yes the others I'm kind of neh on_

**49. If you're no longer afraid of what goes bump in the night.**  
_Never was. I like wandering_

**50. If you actually get these jokes.**  
_X3_

**51. If you know some of these apply to YOU.**  
_Yes some of these do apply to me_

**52. If you now want to try some of the things I just listed.**  
_DEFINETELY :D_

Haha that was fun to write :3 Anyways my band is coming over in about an hour and I have cleaning, setting up, and pizza ordering to do. Hope you enjoyed ^^

**Day 9: Monday:**  
Eww it's Monday . I don't want to go to school. At least it's a short week which means my next update(After tomorrow's) will for sure be on time (unless I get really lazy… wait if I'm really lazy then I'd sit here typing… ok then unless I decided to get really active :3).  
I think I may have ADHD. I was reading the symptoms on it and it described me. I have trouble remembering things but I suppose that could be short term memory. I can't stay still for long I either do some weird foot movement, fiddle with random objects, or doodle. Sitting still is annoying! The reason I keep missing my updates is because I can't concentrate on stuff for too long. I mean I was doing homework but I saw this word processor before me and wanted to type so I did. . I could just be hyper I did just drink a soda :^D Ha he has a nose!  
Maybe I'm just insane… :3 oh well I guess that makes all of my friends insane then.  
Anyways I drew another picture for this story! I drew Eric in bezerk mode :3  
I'll give you the link tomorrow :D

Anyways time to answer Logan the Awesome's answering… hmm XD  
Yep I am also definitely a tom boy. Like I said unlike most girls I like going through mysterious tunnels ^^ XD Also forests rule!  
I can't listen to pop (Except for some exceptions like Simple Plan or something like that) and rap :P  
Hehe no I'm glad I don't have to go to an insane asylum it would be too weird *shudders*  
Why would I update more because of testing? We still have full days with our WKCE testing *grr*  
Too young? O.O Are we in two different age groups ^^ Hope I don't offend you with my swearing I can't help it :P  
He didn't blush? I've only seen that episode once so idk.  
No no Sam is very very random. We annoy the hell out my teacher because we talk so much. The difference is she doesn't do her work and I do :P According to her I'm a nerd XD  
Lolz my other stories suck and don't get updated XD  
Hmm.. I guess today is random quotes day then ^^ Enjoy  
I don't watch TV too much I'm more of a computer person now :3 TO YOUTUBE!

**Do u think Cameron will chase after u w/ a spork ever?**  
_Yes eventually I have a feeling she will ^^_  
**Do u think im a girl or boy?  
**_I think you are a girl because in one of your previous response you told me you were a girl.  
_**Do u think I will ever go to the same world as Zak Saturday?  
**_Most likely not but if you do TAKE ME WITH YOU!_

Haha that was fun to write (again ^^)  
I did not have fun with my band T_T They were all sick and couldn't make it .  
My mom still ordered pizza and we watched Stranger with my Face instead ^^  
Ya! FUNNY :D

This is a random qoute my friend made. He asked me to put it in for him so here it is.  
_Squirrels and trees are evil. Squirrels take your nuts and trees hid them!_  
Hope he's happy :D  
See you guys on Tuesday with the update!


	11. Chapter 8: Gravity

_YES! I have updated on time :D_

_Anyways here is the chapter hope you like it :3 I don't have much to say except thanks to Logan the Awesome and Cameron the Cool for sending me in questions and making my figuring out what to do next easier. Now I get to finally respond to those reviews!_

**The 13 White Knights**: Then shouldn't you be the 15 White Knights? X3 I'm a dork XD

Thank you and you update faster than I have time to read! I have a short week so hopefully I'll be able to read it soon. ^^

**Logan the Awesome**: Pssh the names are half the story! Hehe I should be getting sleep because I do have WKCE testing tomorrow but I wanted this update up a little before time so I don't forget about it. Hehe Nachos :3

YES YOU DID INSPIRE ME! ^^ Anyways what I meant to say is that I have a teacher named Mr. Green too ^^ And I did end up getting nachos… from taco bell… they were delicious.

No Jacky has just been tied up for a little while and her circulation isn't too well at the moment.

Yes Munya shall find out Eric is alive as will Argost I can' make Eric good yet no can I? X3

It was Argost's jet so no paying Van Rook

EWW! NO NO NO! Eww again. Doyle is like 28 and Jacky is 15. That would never work out .

No I will not make Drew cry the whole next chapter :P She barely appears.

Yes yes it is. X3

Will Jacky, Zak, Doyle, and the hard named peeps ever escape and go back to the real world?

Maybe

Will my replies to the answers of my questions be replyed?

Maybe… oh wait yes

Will Doc, Drew, and Eric ever find the portal to the real world?

Maybe

Will Mamaoru (I think thats right) ever say a line in this story again?

MAMORU! And maybe ^^

And most importantly. (if u didn't think those were important enough.) Will Cameron's feet ever stop smelling like subs?

I hope so! If they keep smelling like subs soon they'll smell like moldy subs .

(Replies to Monday's reply)

YES MONDAY IS OVER!

Ahh you're not that much younger then me ok ^^ Glad my cussing doesn't offend you

Ahh yes the picture I'll put the link at the bottom.

Hmm… some makeup is ok but if you are wearing skirts to school and constantly flirting than you are most definitely not a tom boy.

Full days= Fail

I'm afraid of the long review *eye twitch*

I don't have a laptop if I did then maybe I would get my updates up on time!

Haha s'okay we wouldn't have gotten anything done at our meeting anyways. ^^ We would have done everything except be serious.

Ok I told her and since she was half asleep all she did was make some random noise then tried to sleep. Where's a stick when you need one?

GAH! Overly long reply!

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! *eye twitch* NOTHING I TELL YOU! If you want permission to use Haley you have to ask Logan the Awesome._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Charity was completely and utterly confused. She turned her gaze to Rose whose expression was as blank as always. There had been a bright light and it had somehow stopped the ritual. Now Jacky was on her way out… This snapped her out of her confusion. She gritted her teeth as she stood up. "Alec!" she shouted. She felt like wringing the neck of her brother as he made his way into the room. "We can't let them escape," she growled. Her fingers twitched in annoyance but no lightning came out. She had been so close to the power that child held. Both of them. "Go. Get. Them." she growled. From being so close to the energy blast, it had stolen her powers for the time being. Alec, luckily, had been far enough away to avoid the blast. "That boy… I don't think he knows that was him." Her lips parted in a malicious smile. "Bring them both to me." With that, Alec sprinted down the hallway intent on catching them.

Elebus, being naturally strong and swift, was the one carrying Jacky on his back. "You know you're too light right kid?" She frowned. "So anyone want to explain who these people are?" she asked sending a look back at Zak since Doyle was running by Elebus' side. "Long story… how about we get the hell out then explain?" Jacky looked over at Araamr then nodded. "Which way?" It took Jacky a second to realize they were asking her. "How am I supposed to know?" Araamr narrowed her eyes a Jacky but didn't respond. Instead, she took the lead carefully letting her instincts guide her. When she saw the massive hole in the wall they had made earlier, she smiled. The smile left her face almost immediately as she saw who was standing there. They all came to a halt and the hulking man in front of them stared them all down. "Alec," said Araamr rather calmly then a malicious smile appeared on her lips. "Sparta." Elebus' eyes widened as he looked at the others. "Run for your very life." he told them. Both Zak and Doyle nodded as they did just that. Jacky craned her neck to see why they were running but her question was soon answered with a resounding explosion.

Out of pure instinct, a shield formed around the group unseen by the human eye but Elebus' eye could clearly see it. He knew that it was Jacky emitting it from the slight power sparks that were zapping through his body. It was actually almost painful. _This child has much potential now if she could only harness her power upon will. _"We only have a few minutes before Alec fully heals himself and is after us we must hurry!" cried Araamr gaining up with the group once more. Araamr pulled something from her pocket and threw it at the wall. Jacky's shield successfully protected them all from the blast and sweet fresh air greeted them all. "Why must everywhere we go you must make things explode?" asked an exasperated Elebus. Araamr grinned. "That seems like such a stupid question right now and my answer to that is Sparta." Elebus rolled his eyes as they ran out of the building and into the night air. Jacky took a deep breath of air letting the air fill her lungs. Even though it was dark out she could already feel some of her strength returning.

"Where to now?" she questioned after a while of running. She was still riding on Elebus' back because he would not set her down until they were safely away. Elebus and Araamr exchanged a look. They seemed to be silently talking and Araamr nodded. "You three need to go back where you belong," commented Araamr. They all slowed to a stop and Elebus set Jacky down where she then leaned heavily against a tree. Araamr placed her ice-cold hands on each side of Jacky's head. "Remember…"

*****

Eric sighed finally giving up. He had been down there for hours letting his powers leak into every crevice but it was useless. He let his exhausted arms fall uselessly to his side his muscles screaming from the sudden movement. He shook his head and turned to face Doc and Drew. They had stood behind him waiting and hoping for him to find something. "This is just a normal ice cavern nothing magical about it." he told them. They nodded their understanding to him, which only succeeded in making him feel worse. He really wished he could do more. If it wasn't rapidly getting colder, they might have continued their search. As Eric got to the top, he heard Drew say, "If we don't find something tomorrow then we have to stop searching." Eric sighed as he climbed onto the ledge then let his feet hang over the ledge. "Where did you go?" he asked in frustration. The only answer he got was the bone chilling wind piercing through his sweater as he shivered.

When he finally got back into the airship, his broken arm was aching from all his power usage and from the cold. He walked past Doc and Drew, who he noticed were suited back up. "We are going back out Eric…" Eric nodded he was exhausted and just wanted to sleep. He walked stiffly to Jacky's room and flopped down onto the bed. Mamoru watched Eric with mild curiosity. He was feeling less and less attachment to this family and was thinking about leaving. He knew Eric would be leaving eventually so when he left so would he. He walked to where he knew Doc and Drew where. Fisk was also there and would be going with them for the final attempt to find their family. Even Komodo was there also wanting to help for their final try. He would have gone but there wasn't even the slightest hint of them being down there. He watched them leave and sighed. "How much longer must we keep this false hope up?" he snarled to no one in particular.

Eric awoke to a loud explosion sound. He tried to jump out of bed but got tangled in the sheets and fell to the ground. He got up with a grunt his broken arm hurting like crazy. He untangled himself then ran out to where he had heard the explosion. What he saw completely horrified him. Mamoru lie unconscious with Argost leaning over him. He felt something that he hadn't let out for a long time snap inside him. His eyes began to glow and angry red as his hands formed into fists. His teeth grew until there appeared to have the fangs of a wolf and out of his back two wings sprouted. One was a demon wing on his left side the other an angel wing on his right side showing his mixed blood. A bright blue splotch appeared on his right cheek and three black claw like marks appeared on the left side of his neck. He tried to launch forward to attack Argost but something sticky caught both of his wings pulling him to the floor.

He hit the ground with a mixture between a grunt and growl. He tried to pull off the sticky white substance but only managed in getting more tangled. "You little traitor." Eric's emotionless red eyes glared up at Argost. "I see you withheld some talent from us… If you didn't just prove that you can be useful I would have killed you." Eric's lip raised in a snarl. "Good night child." Eric's rage filled mind didn't get a moment to consider what he meant by that as something hard smashed into the back of his head. His wings instantly receded and his eyes stopped glowing red changing back to their usual green. His tattoo like marks receded as he fell forward. Mamoru wanted to help but couldn't. He was stuck in a black void. He could hear Eric being hurt and taken away and he was powerless to it. He raised his head angrily in his mind and cried out his rage. His body on the contrary stayed perfectly still the only sign he was still alive was the rise and fall of his flank with every breathe he took.

*****

A lone woman with straight long brown hair with a blue streak in it looked over at the road leading out of the town that had become so sullen. After the disappearance of Eric and Jacky, the whole town had gone of red alert. She sighed and let her amber eyes shift to the forest. A white as snow wolf stood silently at her side waiting for the woman to do something. "Come on we could both go for a good run in the forest don't you say Zwan?" she asked the artic wolf. Zwan sprinted off leaving Haley to follow. She was wearing a loose fitting tank top with a picture of a white wolf on it. She wore tight fitting jeans and a pair of zebra print shoes. Zwan let out a throaty hollow and out of impulse so did Haley. When Zwan suddenly stopped, she almost kept running but knew better than to not listen to the instincts of an animal. She stopped and also listened. At first, she could only hear the sound of her own heartbeat but then she also heard it. There were people talking not to far away.

Jacky blinked in confusion and let herself slide to the ground. Everything from her first birthday to now had just gone through her head at a breakneck pace. She felt a hand on her shoulder. "There you are no longer hindered by locked memories." said Araamr. Doyle and Zak exchanged looks. "You mean she remembers?" asked Zak. Elebus nodded in response for Araamr. He was about to say more when he heard a bush rustle. Out stepped a woman around twenty-three, she was wielding a stick with an artic wolf snarling at her side. "I don't know who you bastards are but hand over the two kids and I won't…" she paused and waved the stick to emphasize her point, "have to use this!" Haley was confused as to why neither of them were trying to bolt. "Come you two come with me." Zak starred at her. "Why?" Haley almost dropped her stick in surprise. "I can help you both find your parents come on hurry!" she cried waving her stick so furiously she almost smacked Doyle in the face with it. Zak almost looked tempted while Jacky looked distracted.

"She might be a Fallen," whispered Araamr to Elebus. Elebus nodded and was about to try to get them away when Jacky rose shakily to her feet. Haley felt tears prick her eyes as Jacky looked at her. At first, her eyes were blank but recognition flickered into them and Jacky smiled. "Haley!" she cried. Considering she could not get too far without falling flat on her face she let Haley come to her, which she happily obliged to. Then proceeded to squeeze Jacky until she couldn't breath. "You seem to have broken her," teased Doyle. Haley let go of Jacky and she took a deep breath of air sending Doyle a look of relief.

They spent about an hour trying to explain what happened. "So where's Eric?" she asked. Jacky sent her a guilty look. "On the wrong side…" Haley instantly understood what she meant. "How do you plan on getting back?" Jacky turned her gaze curiously on Haley. "Going back…" she repeated more to herself. "You aren't sure your going back?" she asked and Jacky truthfully shook her head no. "I'm not sure what to do." Haley smiled gently at her. "It's your choice." Jacky nodded then looked at the others. "So what are we doing for shelter tonight?" she asked motioning to the already asleep Zak. "I still have my old house we could all stay there." she suggested. Haley, being impulsive, bought the first house she saw. Luckily, for her the house was relatively cheap and she was able to pay it off, with the help of her now traveling parents, rather quickly. She led the way to her house and let them all inside. Doyle was the first one in bearing Zak in his arms somehow still asleep.

They followed Haley down the hall and she pointed to the door across from the bathroom. "The guys can sleep in the guest bedroom and the girls can stay in mine. Jacky and Araamr walked into the next bedroom she motioned at. Zwan was quick to leap into her little bed in the corner as if claiming it. "Zwan I don't think either of them had any intentions of stealing your bed," she teased the wolf as she came in her arms overloaded with inflatable beds. She dropped them on the floor and threw one at Jacky then one at Araamr. She left the pump with them as she went to drop the other beds with the boys. It didn't take Araamr all of five minutes to have both of their beds filled to capacity. Haley was standing outside the door looking annoyed. "They won't let me in," she told them as they walked up to her. "Did they lock the door on you?" asked Araamr. She nodded. "Here let me try." Haley stepped out of the way to let Araamr to the door.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She raised her fist the door then began rapidly banging it. "Elebus let us in right now or I will kick this door down!" she yelled. Elebus jumped at her voice. "Fine I'm coming!" he grumbled picking himself up from the floor. He opened the door and two air mattresses along with an air pump where thrown at him. "That is all." Then the girls left Elebus standing there. He quickly filled his air mattress and gave it to Doyle. When they had positioned there beds on opposite sides of the real bed, in which Zak was sleeping in, did Elebus finally decide to voice his concern. "Are you worried that Jacky won't go back?" He was met with silence. He was about to say something else when he was interrupted by loud snoring. He sighed as he turned on his side hoping sleep wouldn't evade him for much longer.

*****

Jacky was the first awake and she slid silently out into the hall and outside onto the porch. The weak morning sun barely reached her but it felt warm on that chilly morning. She was out there for a good hour before she heard more footsteps coming towards her. She turned her head slightly to see Zak walk out onto the porch. "You've got bed head." she teased ruffling his hair when he was within hair ruffling distance. He tried to fix his hair but only ended up making it look worse. She giggled then turned her gaze back towards the calmness of the town she had grown up in. "Jacky?" She didn't turn to look at him transfixed by how the sun made the houses before look like they were glowing. "Hn?" she responded. There was a few moments of silence. "Are you going to stay here?" She turned her surprised gaze at him. "Stay here?" she asked. "You know if we go back to my world…" She frowned at him. "I'm not sure what I'm going to do." she admitted.

She had to turn her gaze away because the look he was giving her was actually physically hurting her. She heard a rush of air and turned just in time to see Zak's fist connect with the side of the house. It created a weird noise and he drew his hand back in surprise. Where his fist had hit the house a piece of wood fell away revealing a large swirling black vortex. Jacky frowned as she placed herself between the vortex and Zak. At that moment Haley decided to walk out followed closely by Doyle. "Jacky stop punching-" She stopped mid sentence and stared at the vortex. "Holy…" her eyes flickered to Zak, "Fudge Muffins." Jacky raised an eyebrow at Haley. Haley knew that this meant_, I am so going to tease you about that later. _"So… Jacky what'd you do now?" asked Doyle. "Hey why is everything my fault?" she cried in defense. Haley unable to hold her curiosity in any longer, walked in front of the vortex. Three shadow like tentacles grabbed her around her arms and waist.

No one was even given a chance to react as it pulled her in except Zwan. Zwan leapt in after her intent on saving her master. "Haley!" cried Jacky. Then the shadow tentacles wrapped around her arms. She tried to fight back but the soon also had Doyle and Zak. When it pulled Zak in, she let herself be pulled on knowing she had to protect them. Doyle was in soon after. The vortex disappeared leaving no signs that it had ever been there. Elebus and Araamr walked outside to see what the commotion was. "Where'd they go I could've sworn I heard yelling," stated Araamr. Elebus could still see the remnants of magic left by the portal. "They went home," he told her. "Hmm… we seem to have been left out of the excitement once again." she sighed. Elebus laughed, avoided her punch, and then ran as fast as he could back into the house.

*****

When Doc and Drew heard the explosion, they exchanged twins look of horror then worked there way back to the ship. By the time they returned Argost, Munya, and Eric where gone. The only thing they could see was Mamoru lying still in the middle of the rubble. Drew was the first to reach the still cryptid. "He's still alive," she sighed in relief. Fisk came from down the hallway yelling something. "Calm down Fisk we can't understand you." Fisk turned his hysteric gaze at Doc. He said his sentence once more but a bit calmer. "Eric is gone?" he asked and Fisk nodded. Komodo was growling and heading to Zak's room. "What happened?" wondered Drew easily lifting the heavy cryptid into the air. "I believe Eric may have betrayed us…" Drew stared at Doc. "He must have been looking for something…" Mamoru wanted to tell them it wasn't Eric. Eric had tried to save them but only ended up being captured. All he could do was cry out into the darkness as they carried him into the infirmary.

Eric's eyes flickered open and he groaned slightly. His arms were bound together tightly behind his back. His legs were also tied and he had a blindfold on. He tried to move but couldn't. Before he could gather all his thoughts, something grabbed his arms and pulled him out. He was roughly thrown to the ground and he grunted on impact. "Eh what's this?" he heard a sickeningly familiar voice ask. "Well this traitor here has more use then we knew. I want you to break him in." Eric felt a hand push his face up as if to get a better look. He made sure to scowl at his captors. "It won't be an easy job and I'll be expe-" Eric heard the whoosh of air and knew Argost was waving off the rest of the sentence. "Money is no problem." Van Rook smiled evilly under his mask at the boy in front of him. "I'll break his spirit."

Haley was the first to awaken and sit up. She looked around. The others were scattered around still unconscious. She wasn't sure what to do when she heard a rustle. Doyle was the next one up and he seemed momentarily disorientated. He stood up to get a better look around when he noticed Haley also awake. "Where are we?" she asked him. He offered her a hand and helped her to her feet. "We are back in our world…" he told her looking around. She felt something tug on her pants and kneeled down to pet Zwan. The wolf whined quietly at her. "I know girl," she whispered scratching her behind her ears. "We might have to wait a while for the other's to wake up." he commented and she glanced over at the others. "So…" she said attempting to start a conversation. Doyle picked up the hint and kneeled beside her staring at the wolf. "How'd you get her?" he asked.

"Who Zwan?" she asked and he nodded. "She's about three years old now. I got her as a pup her mother wouldn't accept her. We tried to release her into the wild but she always came back to me." she told him rubbing the artic wolf's chin. "The last time she came back to me she actually saved my life. There was a serial killer in my house and I had no clue. She came out of nowhere and was able to disarm the serial killer. Together we were able to get the serial killer down and I called the police." She paused and lifted the wolf's paw as if examining it. She was trying her best not to blush. She had not realized how cute this guy was before. _Bad Haley! Stop crushing on Jacky's friends! _she mentally scolded herself. It was Zak who saved her from more awkward moments with Doyle. "Mini man you're awake!" he cried walking over to Zak. _He is totally oblivious_, she thought. She was relived but also secretly disappointed.

Soon after Jacky was also awake. She looked bewildered then understanding dawned on her. "We're home!" she cried jumping to her feet. Luckily, Haley was behind her stopping her from falling back on to her butt from standing up too fast. "Stand much?" she teased. Jacky stuck her tongue out at her as she regained her balance. "Hmm… I suppose since you're with us now Haley you have to know my secret." she sighed. Haley raised her eyebrow at Jacky. "Knowing you it can't be a good secret." Jacky smiled then look doubtfully at Doyle. "Zak told you didn't he?" Doyle only grinned in response. "Hey while you're up there see if you recognize anything!" he told her. Haley sent Doyle a, what the hell are you talking about let her wings spread out and let them shine in the sunlight for a moment before launching herself into the air. Haley's gaze snapped from Doyle and to where Jacky had been. Somehow, she knew to look up and her jaw dropped at seeing the teenager she had pretty much grown up with hundreds of feet in the air. "Wha?" was all she could manage then reality hit her hard. And, by reality, we mean Jacky crashing into her side knocking her down.

"When did you get wings?" she asked finally able to form words after having the breath knocked from her. During that time, Jacky had told the other she did not see anything familiar and that they would just have to hope and get lucky. "Hehe… I blame Mamoru for that one," she replied remembering how Mamoru had upset that giant bird. "Who's Mamoru?" she asked. Jacky sighed and walked up to Haley. "Haley, my friend, you have a lot to learn. First lesson," she picked up a random stick from the ground, "Sticks generally don't make good weapons unless you are really good with them." Haley snatched the stick from Jacky's hand. "I'll show you how good I am with sticks!" she grumbled. Jacky easily dodged her first blow and with a sweep kick made her fall. What she didn't except was the counterattack from the ground also causing her to fall. "Who do you think taught Eric that?" she asked as the prepared to do one of their infamous random martial arts battles. Doyle and Zak stood side by side watching them try to outdo the other. "How long do you think they'll keep this up?" asked Zak. If Zwan could talk she would have told them, _a very long time_.

Eric looked around the dank cell he was in. He moved to try to get into a more comfortable position and the chains around his arms and legs rattled as he did so. His side hurt from the swift kick he had gotten in the side for acting defiantly. He let his gaze drop to his wrists, which were chaffed from the cuffs. He scowled openly as Van Rook opened the door causing him to squint at the sudden light. He held a syringe in his hand and Eric knew it could not be good news. "I'm not going to lie this is going to hurt a lot." he laughed as he stabbed the needle into the helpless Eric's arm. As soon as he took the needle out Eric resisted the urge to rub the spot. Van Rook just stood over him as if waiting for something. He opened his mouth to say something to him but then the pain started. A searing pain shot through all of his veins making his insides feel like they were on fire. He cried out of anguish and fell onto his side panting heavily. Van Rook, happy with his work, left Eric alone to suffer.

*****

Haley was once again the first awake. She wasn't sure when but after a long time of sparring the pair had decided to take a nap back to back. "Look you're finally awake! Can we go now?" asked Doyle. Jacky was sitting down next to him making a pouting face. "He won't let us finish our sparring session!" she told her and Haley smiled. "Probably a good thing I was about to kick your butt anyways." Jacky was on her feet in an instant. "That sounds like a challenge!" she responded narrowing her eyes. Before they could continue their earlier sparring session, Doyle stood between them. "Do you do this every time you see each other?" he asked. Jacky smiled. "Yeah pretty much." she laughed and Haley nodded. Jacky switched out her defensive position and held a hand out to Haley. "We have to call a truce for now." she teased. Haley took her hand and they shook. Then her expression turned serious and she turned to Doyle. "So where to now?"

After a few hours of wandering, they let Zwan take the lead. "Why is the wolf leading us?" complained Doyle. "Because she has a better sense of smell than us and you can't admit you're lost." responded Haley with a roll of her eyes. Jacky and Zak were walking on each side of Zwan having some kind of conversation about who knows what. All Haley could piece together is that it began with something called "Kur" and was now on cookies. "I remember having conversations like that." she told Doyle. Doyle smiled at her. "You had a conversation that started with Kur and then went to cookies?" he asked and she shook her head. "No but I have had a conversation that started with this one band we both liked and ended with something about chickens." Doyle raised his eyebrow at her. "Hey chicken is good!" she defended.

After they had rested for a while, Jacky was now leading. This time Haley was walking with Jacky while Zak and Doyle walked a few paces behind them. Haley felt a nudge in her ribs and looked at Jacky. "You like him don't you." she whispered to her. "W-what?" she asked her voice squeaking. "No! What makes you think that?" Jacky smiled. "You can't hide that from me besides you're blushing like crazy." she told her. Haley was trying her best to not blush but it was obviously not working. "No worries I'll keep it hush hush." she informed her using the word they used for saying secret when they were younger. "Promise." she whispered to Jacky. "Of course but if you wait too long…" she warned. "Don't make me kill you I'm running out of places to hide the bodies!" she responded to Jacky and they laughed.

Drew landed the airship after hours of driving. She was mostly silent now refusing to betray her inner sadness to the world. Once it was safely on the ground, she walked outside and took a deep breath of forest air. She heard a familiar call and looked up to see Zon in the air. She circled around a few times before diving to meet something. She could hear the cawing noise she used to make all the time especially with Zak. Drew, seeing no sign of Doc, decided to go for a quick venture in the forest maybe see if she could see what Zon was doing. She walked forward as if something was propelling her. It was Zwan that first noticed that something was coming. She lowered her head and growled noisily. That did not stop Drew from running out of the bush. Zak, who was petting Zon, didn't see her coming. Zon made a crooning noise in her throat as Drew threw her arms around Zak. "Zak!" she cried. Jacky smiled from her spot next to Haley who was also next to Doyle. "Hey I don't get a hug?" teased Doyle. Drew's gaze tore from Zak and looked at Doyle. Doyle walked over and embraced them both in a hug. "Jacky come join this hug!" Jacky frowned. "Do I have to?" she asked. Haley didn't give her a choice as she forcefully pushed her towards them and she was forced into the group hug.

When they returned to the airship, Doc was looking for Drew. "Drew we have to go ov-" he stopped when he spotted his full family standing before him. "Z-zak? Jacky?" he asked as if he thought they were hallucinations. "Yeah we're really here, Doc." confirmed Doyle. Haley felt awkward invading their family moment. Zwan whimpered slightly and Haley nodded. "I know Zwan… I know." Once they had finished their group hugs, they all went into the living room to catch up. Jacky sent a few confused looks around the airship. "Where's Mamoru?" she asked. Doc and Drew exchanged anxious glances. Jacky felt her heart tear in two as she saw Mamoru lying still on the bed. She went over to him and put a hand on his slowly rising and falling flank. "Mamoru… I'm here please wake up." Mamoru could hear her voice and excitement ran through him. "Jacky I'm here!" he yowled but his body stayed still. A single tear fell from Jacky's eye and onto the thick fur of her cryptid.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_It isn't very good but here is Eric in bezerk mode... It won't let me put the link on here so I'll put it on my profile tomorrow_

_Anyways I don't have much else to say except good night! *so tired* Zzzzzz_

_Signed,_

_The Demon in the Asylum_


	12. Chapter 9: Forgotten Children

_YES! This is one of the longest chapters I have written so far! Anyways this is all leading up to the final plot! I have officially decided that this story will be 15 chapters long (16 chapter is you count the epilogue) [17 if you count both the prologue and epilogue]. Anyways the song of the week is** Forgotten Children by Tokio Hotel**__. I suggest listening to this song while reading this chapter :3_

_Anyways I have a bad feeling next weeks chapter will be late. I will not be putting up a filler if that happens though so you've been warned (I apologize though but with testing and homework it can be a bit of a hassle. And sadly homework comes before typing my story). I have not much else to share with you so enjoy!_

_Review answering time:_

**Saturday: **You that this is the most wonderful time of the week? Anyways sorry if you don't like dramatic irony (Gah! My communications has entered my vocabulary). Uhm sadly, I have my chapters planned out so I couldn't fulfill your wishes D: But I hope that you enjoy this chapter nonetheless.

**The 13 White Knights: **Hehe that makes sense. I was just being a dork :P Oh and I don't know if you read other reviews but Logan the Awesome says: 13, or 15 White Knight. (whatever u wanna be called) I am glad u think my characters rule. (End of note ^^) Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**Logan the Awesome: **Hey I can't tell you if Doyle likes her back! I'll just let you suffer ^^ Hehe glad you had fun talking to me everyday (If I every decide to do that again I will be using that Note again) I had fun talking to you too

Hehe spazzing out is ok… just include me in your spazzing out next time X3

Your school requires them? Jeez maybe I should go to your school so I can type on the go. I would get my chapters up a whole lot faster. Hehe tests suck I have to go back to testing this week :P

From now on (To make my life easier) I am separating your's and Cameron [and whoever else decides to use you to reply X3] as different replies… yeah

You have swine flu? Oh noz! I would make you something nice like a pie or cookies but I have horrible backing skills… I also don't know you .

**Cameron the Cool: **CHICKENIDUS? Hmm… maybe I have that I do seem to eat chicken everyday for lunch… What are the symptoms? THE COW DOES NOT GO MEOW! The cow goes QUACK! *eye twitch*

**Lydia the Lucky Loser: **Hehe well your only review was a nice review ^^ You should review again just to annoy me… oh wait that wouldn't work O.O Hmm… Quack :3

_Holy Crap they multiplied!_

"Talking"

_Thinking_

Fisk Talking (I'm sorry I couldn't resist)

**Inner Demon Talking/Thoughts**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters that I made up. Haley and Zwan are copyrighted by Logan the Awesome. If you want permission to use them, you must ask her. Wow, this is a boring disclaimer…_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jacky smiled as Doc yelled for her to stop. It had been two months since they had returned and Jacky was now officially sixteen, old enough to drive. She slowed the car they were using to a stop in her designated practice parking space. Doc got out and studied her handiwork. "You're a little bit off but I'm not getting back in that car with you driving." he told her. She stuck her tongue out at him as he walked away. Finally realizing he was completely serious about not coming back she unbuckled and also got out. "I'm not that bad of a driver," she complained then shuddered at wondering how they would take it when Zak started driving. Speaking of Zak… she tore her gaze from the car and looked for him. She had promised him a training session and was surprised he wasn't bugging her right now. She was about to bellow out his name when said child came around the edge of the house followed by Fisk. Yes, house they weren't living in the airship constantly anymore. They had gotten a normal house in the countryside while the new one was being rebuilt. It was good for long random runs and training missions as she called them.

"Hey!" she called to him. He waved back to her holding his kunai in his hand. "Ready?" she called to him and he nodded. She broke into a run leaving him to follow. She had fully healed from her expedition and life had been overall normal… well as normal as it got for them. She had pretty much become a daughter to them they had even exerted their power of grounding over her. In retrospect it probably wasn't a good idea to test one of Araamr's weapons, that she had taken with her by accident, in the house. She felt like spreading out her wings and flying up into the sky. She might if she wasn't about to do one of her training sessions with Zak. She stopped suddenly and Zak almost ran past her. "We train here." she stated and Zak threw a confused look around. "Where's my target?" he asked. She jerked her thumb at herself. "Right here! Ready, set… go." And with that she was off once more.

They laughed at their horrible attempt at training. They were returning back to their home and Doyle met up with them. He had told them he was going to join but he came too late. "What'd I miss?" he asked. "You missed Zak, sled, I still don't where you got that from, katana, ice, and the ruining of Haley's rose garden." she told him. "Haley is going to kill you." he told them. Unknown to them Haley was actually coming up behind Doyle to tell them that she had made lunch. Hearing their conversation she walked up behind Doyle so that they wouldn't see her. Chances are she could have walked up in plain sight and the duo wouldn't have noticed her. She tapped Doyle's shoulder. "Would you please move so I can kill them?" she asked. Doyle smirked as he took a step to the side revealing Haley holding a spatula. "You downgraded to a spatula?" asked Jacky not realizing how bad of a question that was. "No it's more of an upgrade." Then she proceeded to chase them.

*****

Jacky gingerly touched the bruise on her arm. "Stupid spatula." Haley had ended up throwing it and nailing her in the arm but that was a few hours ago. She flopped gladly down onto her bed. Funny how this was now her family not just the family letting her stay with them. Even Haley was fitting in nicely. They still didn't know if Doyle liked Haley back and if he did, he was doing a good job of hiding it. She curled up underneath the warm blanket with a content purring sound. She heard someone come into her room and inwardly groaned. Instead of being cooperative and looking at the person she pretended to be asleep a much nicer solution in her opinion. That turned out to be not an option as large hands shook her roughly. "Ok Fisk I'm not asleep." she grumbled sitting up. He seemed slightly afraid as he made explained his nightmare to Jacky. "Want to sleep here for the night?" she asked. Fisk didn't need to be asked a second time as he flung himself onto her bed. Jacky helplessly flew into the air then hit the mattress with a grunt. "Could've just climbed in." she told him but the gorilla cat was already asleep.

It took her an hour to fall asleep mostly because she was wondering why Fisk was bothering her instead of Zak. Now that she thought about it, what did Fisk have a nightmare about? She groaned as she flipped onto her side so that she was back to back with the cryptid. She was happy when sleep finally took. Her dream started out normally she was with her family and they were in the airship. She wandered away from the main room and went into her room. It was dark and the light switch wasn't working. There was something ominous about her room that made her not want to go in. "Hello?" she called warily listening attentively. When she got no response she was about to enter when she heard a groan from the darkness. "Help me Jacky it hurts." moaned the voice. Jacky stood at her doorway unsure of what to do next. She wanted to go in and help but something was holding her back. The clawed hand reached for her and she closed the door her heart pounding. "Jacky…"

She awoke to a lit up room her heart pounding. Fisk was over in the corner of her room his hand poised to touch her guitar. "Hey! Hands of the musical instrument!" she yelled at him throwing a pillow. It hit his side harmlessly but he hightailed it out of her room. Early morning Jacky was not something you wanted to mess with. She allowed herself to flop back onto the bed her eyes clouded with confusion. "Now what was my dream about?" she whispered trying to remember. When nothing came to mind she forced herself from the bed and only when she standing did she realize she was hungry. She knew a number of people who would tell her that it was her own fault for not eating dinner with them last night. She grinned as she walked out her bedroom door in her overly huge pajamas and shuffled down the hall. She entered the kitchen and to her surprise no one was there. "What time is it?" she asked no one in particular. "Nine in the morning." answered Haley appearing from seemingly nowhere. Jacky poured herself a glass of orange juice and sat down at the table.

"Where is everyone?" she asked. "Zak and Doyle went on something they called a training mission. Doc and Drew are researching in the airship lab… Doc is trying to purposely eluding you to avoid another driving lesson." Jacky put her orange juice down on the table after taking a sip. "I'm not that bad!" she complained. "All you grabbed was an orange juice?" complained Haley. Before she could respond Haley had swiped her drink. "Get your own." sighed Jacky. "I did." Jacky stood up and stretched. "Fine deprive me of my breakfast." Haley looked at the orange juice. "You have a really bad breakfast making skills." she told her. "And you have bad guitar playing skills." she countered. "Touché." she responded. The last time Haley had tried to play the guitar it ended up thrown out the window and went through their neighbor's window landing right in front of him. She showered and dressed in less than fifteen minutes then went to find Haley. She found her talking to Fisk on the couch. She rose her hand in greeting. Then she got knocked backwards by a well aimed pillow throw. Revenge from this morning!

*****

Jacky watched Doyle and Zak walk into the house from her place on the couch in between Haley and Fisk. "No magical attacking lake?" she asked making movements with her fingers. If she had been paying better attention to the cup in front of her she would've noticed her finger movements where making the water ripple. "No a normal training mission." answered Doyle. Jacky raised an eyebrow at Zak. "Normal? I'm afraid this family does not know the meaning of that word." She eyed the pillow that Fisk was still holding. She did a diving motion to get it from him but he kept it an arm's length away. Doyle snatched it from his out raised hand and Fisk made noises of protest. "Why are we fighting over a pillow?" Jacky would have tried to get it from him if she didn't already know that it would be futile. "Can I please have the pillow back?" Doyle was holding the pillow well out of anyone's reach except Fisk's. It was then that Drew chose to enter the room. She sent her brother a confused look. "Doyle why are you holding a pillow hostage?"

It didn't take them long to get the pillows rearranged on the couch and from there they where then banned from that room until the next day. They all settled in Jacky's room for some reason and instead of sitting on the bed they sat on the floor. They discussed numerous things before Drew interrupted them to tell them it was time for bed. Jacky had a bad feeling about going to sleep like something was waiting for her in her dreams. _I'm just being paranoid_, she thought as she crawled under the covers. Unlike the previous night she fell asleep almost immediately. The dream started out differently this time. She was walking down a dark alley but for what reason she didn't know. She placed her hand on the wall and to her surprise it suddenly lights on fire. She steps back in horror recognizing this building and what happened here. She wants to go in and help but her body was frozen to the spot. Her voice is stuck in her throat wishing she could help as the smoke stings her eyes. Then she has control over her body and voice. "Eric!" she yells but doesn't run into the fire for she knows what happens next. She sees a younger version of Eric he was only eleven. He was dragging out a limp body behind him that Jacky recognized as her father.

The boy Eric collapsed a few steps from the house his breathe coming in ragged gasps. When he had enough energy to move he turned to his father. Instead of concern in his eyes pure hatred shined in them instead. His hand slapped across the much older man's face. "You drunk bastard!" he cried his voice sounding raspy. The man didn't retort angrily instead his eyes shined with pain of his entire life. "E-eric I need you to do something for me." he told him. Eric's eyes filled with tears. "Why should I?" he growled. He ignored Eric's anger. "Watch over your sister… watch over Jacky." Eric wanted to say something angrily but his harsh gaze turned to Jacky. His eyes looked so emotionless so angry not the Eric she knew. "Hate."

Jacky awoke her heart pounding in her ribcage. Why she was so nervous she couldn't remember her dream which was once more out of grasp. She felt slightly sick so instead of trying to sleep again she got up. Her clock read 5:30 as she left her room. She entered the medical ward and went to the dark lump in the corner. She was relieved to still see his flank rising and falling with each breathe he took. "Hey Mamoru," she whispered placing a hand on his thin side. She had a daily habit of coming in here and talking to Mamoru for at least an hour. She sits down in her chair that she now keeps permanently by his side. At first she starts what happened last night with Fisk and tells him about the hostage pillow incident. Finally unable to stop herself she tells him about her weird dreams that she can't remember. Mamoru, even though it doesn't appear so, is listening intently to every word. Then he hears the strange hissing sound. **How naive this child is**. Mamoru stops hearing what Jacky says to concentrate on what this new voice is saying. **Hate will be your demise**.

Mamoru whimpers in his mind. He wants- no needs- to tell Jacky not to hate. Whatever he heard needs her to hate to let it out. What he heard he still wasn't sure. While in thought he hears the sound of a chair scrapping across the floor. _No it couldn't have been an hour already!_ He thought desperately. Her footsteps retreat from the room and Mamoru knows he is once again alone. He runs at his invisible barriers once more trying to free himself from his mind. Meanwhile Jacky is in deep thought. She wants to remember her dreams knowing they have some importance. _Mamoru… why must you be unable to answer me when I need you most_, she thought then mentally slapped herself. It wasn't Mamoru's fault he had just been trying to protect. She sighed as she shuffled to the living room

*****

Eric looked around his dark cell. He could no longer tell if it was day or night. He knew it had been two months for Van Rook had told him so. Van Rook the man that had injected him with a serum that caused him two months of continuous pain. The pain had finally subsided silencing the fire in his veins. He shifted slightly the chains jingling with is movements. His strength was finally returning but he was still incredibly weak. He lifted his arm as high as he could and when the chain pulled back it fell back to his side. He was about to try his other arm when he heard footsteps, unmistakably Van Rooks, walking towards his hell. He slumped against the cold metal wall looking weak and defeated. It wasn't a hard thing to do for he looked horrible. It was also the only reason he was alive at least that is what he believed. "You pathetic child," he sneered. _You just wait I won't be your lab rat for much longer_, he thought bitterly but his face showed no emotion. He felt his inner demon flare inside him but he silenced it once more. _Not yet I must get stronger_, he thought ignoring Van Rook's taunts.

Only when he could hear Van Rook walking away did he allow himself the peaceful haven of sleep. He saw a dark haired woman smiling at him. She blinked her purple eyes at him and he felt his heart constrict. "M-mom?" he asked. She held her hand out to him. "It's ok Eric let go." she whispered. He wanted so much to go to her and just let go. "I can't just leave Jacky." he said more to convince himself than her. The woman only continues to smile at him holding her hand out. "She has made a good life for herself." she told him. Eric felt his shaky hand involuntarily going towards her. He wanted to just let go and give up. He pulled his hand back towards himself once more. "I can't." he told her. "It's ok Eric let go." she whispers her voice tantalizing. Eric knows he can't win this inner struggle without permanently breaking what was left his soul. His hand no longer shakes as he makes up his mind and reaches for her outstretched hand. Right before his hand touches hers a sharp pain breaks into his dream.

His eyes crack open at the painfully bright light. The all familiar mask staring at him angers him and his gloating laughter pushes him to his limit. His inner demon slip making his eyes glow briefly but he is able to push it back down. _Not yet, _he tells himself mentally. Van Rook catches the teenager's glowering glare and he only laughs more. "You're useless." he tells him. _I'll show you how useless I am soon, _thought Eric holding his glare. Van Rook sent a kick into his bruised ribs. "Useless." he grumbled then left the room shutting him back into darkness. He lifts his arm once more feeling strength from the darkness working within him. This time when the chain tries to hold him back he pulls back. He stops before he breaks the chain and grins sadistically. "Your days are numbered." Then he lets himself slump against the wall to try and get some more sleep.

*****

Zak watched the girl that had become more like sister to him with each passing day. She hadn't been into their training sessions lately. Some days she made them longer and became really aggressive, other days she was passive and the sessions were shorter, and the worst was when she skipped it all together. It also seemed like he was the only one noticing her silence. He took a deep breath as he entered her room. She was sitting cross-legged on her bed reading a book. She looked up from her book and smiled at him. Whether it was a real smile or not he couldn't tell. "Jacky?" he asked. She frowned picking up the apprehension in his voice. She placed her book on the bed and patted the spot next to her. "What's wrong?" she asked as soon as he sat down. "That's what I wanted to ask you." he told her more of a whisper. She looked surprised by his questioning. "Nothing is wrong Zak." she told but he could see the waver in smile. "I don't know what's wrong but you've become so distant!" he blurted out standing up. Jacky stopped her smile which he knew was fake. "It's nothing you should concern yourself with." she told him avoiding eye contact.

"You're apart of this family." he told her. She gave him a sad smile but didn't respond. After it became obvious that she wasn't going to talk anymore he left her room closing the door behind him. On his way out of the house he crashed into his mom. "There you are Zak. There's an emergency in a small town in Croatia." she told him. She looked at the closed door of Jacky's room. "I don't think she'll want to come with," he replied then slipped past her to get ready. Jacky could hear their conversation and was glad when Drew took his word for it. She wanted to figure something out anyway. She let her head fall onto her pillow and she listened to the sounds outside her door. When she heard the airship start up she was about to leave when Haley poked her head through the door. "Hey Jacky!" she cried. Jacky looked at her from her position next to her guitar. "Hmm?" she responded impatience coursing through her veins. "I just wanted to bug you. Doyle and I are still here." she told her. After a few moments of silence Haley closed the door once more.

Jacky frowned as she watched her door close. _Why is everyone acting like I'm going to snap_, she thought. She considered not leaving when a gut wrenching feeling had her on her knees. Her eyes widened as she remembered her first dream. The vivid images crashed through her fragile mind and just as she believed it was over her dream from that night also played through her mind. When she was done she was on her side clutching her head as if it would make the images stop. When nothing else tried to finish off her peace of mind she got back to her knees. She let her heart rate slow down before sending a steely look outside. "I must find out what these mean." she whispered to herself.

Jacky stood there for a moment contemplating her next move. _It's just Doyle and Haley let's just see what happens when I plain just walk past them_, she thought mischievously. She peered into the living room where the pair were laughing at something on the TV. She strolled casually past them acting calm and not like she was about to make a run for it. If she hadn't just received those visions she might have laughed as she slipped out the door. She looked around as soon as she out of sight behind the cover of trees. She let out a breath she hadn't known she had been holding when she heard no one coming. "Now where to next?" she murmured to herself. Her eyes flickered around but nothing came to mind. She went into a crouch and placed her hand onto the ground hoping something would come to her. Something instinctual came over her or at least that is what she wanted to believe. What she didn't know was something pulling her strings from the inside waiting for its chance to rise.

*****

"Are you ready to accept your fate and give in?" growled Van Rook. He was getting sick of this smelly teen in his house. Sure torturing him for a while had been fun but now he was just taking up space. "I will never give into you." spat Eric. This earned him Van Rook's metal toed boot to his head. "Just give in you child!" Eric feels his body shaking with anger. He stands up despite the chains. Van Rook takes a step back knowing what was to happen next. He went into his berserk mode from before when he went against Argost. But this time it kept progressing. His black dragon like wing sprung from his left side once more but it was twice the size as it was before. On the right his angel wing sprouts also twice the size of his previous wing. His eyes glowed an angry red as he glared at Van Rook. His face went out appearing like more of a muzzle than a human face. From his head two angry bull like horns sprouted. It was his legs that made the most dramatic change. They turned into muscular animal like legs with two whipping tails. If it wasn't for his recognizable mop of hair it would be nearly impossible to tell it was Eric.

Van Rook watched the transformation before his eyes. It wasn't magical like many people believe it would be. It was more gross and painful looking. His eyes even void of pupils were obviously staring at him. _Let's hope this works_, thought Van Rook grimly as he pulled something from his pocket. Eric had already pulled both arms free from his chains which now dangled from their cuffs. He was working on getting his feet free as Van Rook pushed something over his head. He roared his anger as his clawed hands attempted to go for a vital spot. Eric missed his throat by mere inches but got his arm. Van Rook cursed as he finally got the collar onto Eric and leaped back. Eric let out another angry roar as he is able to finally free his legs. Van Rook closes the door that was specifically made to hold the demon Eric. He could hear another heart stopping roar as he locked the door. "Stupid Demon," he growled as he tried to clean the wound. As soon as he was done he called for his apprentice.

Abbey came as quickly as possible and stopped in her tracks as another roar shook the house. "What is that?" she asked. Even with her mask on Van Rook could tell she was slightly afraid of whatever he had in mind. "We have a raving demon to transport to Argost." he told her simply. He didn't once think that they had underestimated the strength of demon until he heard a sickening crack resounding through the house. Van Rook cursed as they both fled from the house and into the setting sun. There was another crashing sound and the demon broke through the house in all its glory. He wasn't satisfied with just escaping as he swung his tails like wrecking balls at the house. They hit with a loud crack and with a fluid bound he was on top of the unstable structure. His eyes managed to look triumphant even with their weird red glow as he let his tails smash the roof in. In a matter of minutes Eric had successfully made rubble of Van Rook's house. From the mess he emerged and landed in front of Van Rook. Even though he would forever deny it he was afraid of this creature. He raised his clawed hand the chains that were still stuck to his arm jingling menacingly.

He was ready to deliver the killing blow when something forced him to look away. Destiny was calling him as he let his clawed hand fall back to his side. He made a growling noise hating to postpone his revenge. He settled for smashing his incredibly powerful tail into his side sending him flying before spreading his wings. Abbey, finally coming to her senses, shot her wrist laser at him. Eric grunted at her as if telling her not to push her luck. The laser didn't even affect his tough skin as he leaped into the air. He flapped his wings an obvious destination in mind. "No you don't," growled Van Rook. He pushed a button that he had in his pocket the whole time. Eric let out an animalistic cry as his anger was once more turned at Van Rook. The collar was on that was specially designed for demons but Van Rook knew not who had sold it to Argost. Eric had a weird electric light of darkness in his hand as he came back at Van Rook. He pressed the button once more and the ball dissipated as Eric cried out.

The plan was to weaken Eric until he returned to his original form. He did not such thing as he stumbled forward towards Van Rook. His eyes unwaveringly glaring at him the whole time he came at him. No matter how much Van Rook pressed the button he just came forward. "This isn't worth it!" he growled as he pressed the button one final time. The demon stopped then slumped forward chest heaving. He didn't revert to original form like planned but he was now submissive. Van Rook stayed where he was and his finger hit the button mostly out of accident. Eric cried out and he looked up with tired glowing red eyes. The message clearly written in them said, _please no more I'll listen_. He smiled glad to have such power over the creature. "Get into your cage in the jet. I have someone willing to pay me a lot of money for you." he sneered the power already rushing to his brain. Eric sent a solemn look at the sky obviously wanting to do something else but reluctantly obeyed.

*****

Jacky, after an hour of just following whatever called to her, finally arrived at a misty lake. It wasn't much of lake more of a puddle actually but it was enticing nonetheless. Feeling accomplished for some strange reason she sat down curling her knees up to her chest. She let her hand skim over the mystical surface when darkness overtakes her. When she reopens her eyes a mere few seconds later she sees the mist covered pool once more. I won't be touching that anymore, she thinks. She lets her gaze travel around a bit more before she sees something that horrifies her even more than her dreams. Her body lies before her luckily not in the pool of water. She is about to panic when she realizes that her chest is still rising and falling with each breathe her unconscious body takes. **Don't worry you are not dead**. Jacky turned to the voice her hair raising at how strangely familiar it sounded. Behind her stood a smaller and girlier version of Eric's demon except for the fact that this one is covered in purple fur. **I need to explain something to you**, it told her.

She marveled at how it somehow talked without moving its mouth. **Can't you concentrate on something else besides my telepathy? **It asked sounding annoyed. Jacky was about to retort when a thought hit her. "How'd you know what I was thinking?" she asked narrowing her eyes suspiciously. The demon walked over to her until it was lumbering over her. It pointed its menacing claw at her. **I am you**.

She shook her head but didn't step back from the demon. She felt its heavy paw go onto her shoulders until they were staring eye to eye. **Don't hide from the truth we both know it**. Jacky looked away for a few minutes. "What do you want from me?" she finally asked looking back up. **I want you to remember your life and why you hung out with Eric so much**. Jacky wrenched herself from the demons grip and glared at it her eyes brimming with tears. "I don't want to remember." she growled but the scenes were already playing through her head.

Abandonment. Alone. Ranting. Tears. Unbearable Sadness. And most of all Hate. She didn't want to remember how she had been left alone. Her so called friends treating her like trash. "Why?" she asked refusing to let the tears fall. She had vowed a long time ago to not cry another tear for them. **You have let yourself become too caught up in your new life. This is all a ploy. When it's over you'll have to return home and you'll return back to your old life. **Jacky angrily shook her head but she knew every word the demon said was true. She had been trying her best to not think about it but eventually she would have to return. **All you have to do is hate my child**. She glared at the demon. "Why do you need me to hate?" she cried. The demon smiled at her its sharp teeth gleaming. **So you don't fail another like you failed Eric and Mamoru. **The demon had struck a sore spot as she looked into the distance. She didn't want to admit it but she could already feel the hate brewing inside her.

*****

Mamoru threw his whole body weight against his barriers once more. "I'm coming Jacky!" he cried as he ran once more at the barriers. To his surprise they giveaway and he is blinking his eyes open. He grunts realizing how much his throat hurts. He could barely talk much less yell for help. With strength he shouldn't have he pushes himself off the bed and collides painfully with the floor. He whimpers slightly before the task at hand unfolds before him. "I won't fail you." he growls as he digs his claws into the floor and pulls himself forward. He tries to stand but his legs, after so much misuse, just give out beneath him. With sheer determination he strains his unused muscles to drag him into the hall and down to where he can hear voices. He grunts with each movement and almost collapses from exhaustion as soon as he reaches the living room.

It was Zwan, who had been dozing at Haley's feet, that noticed the cryptid. She gave an insistent whimper that got both of their attentions. They both looked horrified to see Mamoru slumped at the entrance to the living room. "Mamoru? When did you wake up? What are you doing out here?" asked Doyle instantly by the cryptids side. The only ones who could understand him were Jacky and Eric so he couldn't explain it to them. "Are you looking for Jacky?" asked Haley. He nodded and Doyle easily lifted the cryptid up. They went into Jacky's room and when they found it empty Mamoru went noticeably stiff. He looked down at Zwan and got an idea. "I don't know if you can understand me but if you can Jacky needs to be found. If she isn't… something bad is going to happen." he told Zwan. Lucky for him Zwan could understand him and nudged Doyle into Jacky's room. He put Mamoru down on Jacky's bed and turned his curious gaze on the wolf. She reared up trying to get them to follow her. Haley understood her strange behavior right away. "She want's us to follow her." Hearing those words Zwan ran outside and began following Jacky's scent trail.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_So did you like the chapter? I hope so!_

_Uhm… I don't have much else to say except G'Night!_

_Signed,_

_The Demon in the Asylum_


	13. Chapter 10: I Will Not Bow

_I AM NOT DEAD XD_

_Sorry about this massive delay I've been busy. And by busy I mean my friends figured out I was extremely fun to hang around especially when I've had sugar so yeah… I have been kidnapped by my friends frequently… Anyways I have a new nickname! I don't know if I told you guys but I am called Kitty. :P Aren't I special? X3_

_Anyways besides apologizing like crazy I don't have much more to say except I have no idea when I will update anymore __L I am also sorry that this is one of the shortest (If no the shortest) I have written! D:_

_Wait! I forgot something! The song that goes along with this chapter is** I Will Not Bow** __by __**Breaking Benjamin**__._

**The Order of the White Knights: **Ya for mystery and suspense! (I'm hyper can you tell?) I got the crazy driving from real life experience *turns to glare in the general direction of brother* And I will get to reading your new stories and commenting on them if my friends stop kidnapping me! X3

**Logan the Awesome: **

1st Review: Haha did you ever get over your cough? Cause I have a cough now . Anyways answering of your questions time.

**Will Jacky ever live after what Mamoraru said?**

_MAMORU! XD And I forgot what he said O.O *goes back to read what happened* Oh that's what he said… you should know the answer to this question… maybe :3_

**Will Doyle and Haley ever find her?**

Maybe

**Will Eric do what his heart tells him?**

_Haha :3_

**Will Zwan's sense of smell ever go away?**

_Uhm no Zwan is just that awesome!_

**Does Fisk not like Zak anymore?**

_No Fisk was just being a weirdo. Besides who doesn't want to bother the ninja when they're sleeping?_

**Will Komodo and Zon EVER be mentioned again?**

_Nope :D_

**Will the premeire this weekend suck?**

_I do not know I never got to watch it! D:_

**Will it rock (hope 4 rock)?**

_Still no clue still didn't get to watch_

**Is this is shortest review i ever wrote?**

_No you have written shorter._

**Will I ever read any other fic besides TSS?**

_I hope so there are some good fan fictions out there!_

**and most importantly...(if u think these weren't important enough...)**

**Will I get straight A's on my report card?**

_Uhm… maybe? O.O_

2nd Review:

Haha don't worry I wasn't depressed at all if you were worried. I just have been busy. I'M SORRY D:

Anyways I hope you enjoy this posting.

_Disclaimer: Ohh look at that shiny door handle! Uhm… oh right I own nothing except the charies I made up. Haley and Zwan belong to Logan the Awesome. Now back to the door handle J_

_Once you are done reading check the bottom of page :3 I left the idea for another TSS fanfic that I am thinking about writing when I am finished with this story (If I make a sequel I would be writing it in the period of time in between)_

* * *

Eric glared coldly at the people before him. They were smiling at him as if he was the ultimate prize. Well maybe to them he was. If he didn't have this collar on him he would have broke out of his cage already and mutilated them. Where did they get this collar anyways? A collar that has the ability to take away Dark Force and use it against the user much like a shock collar was not something humans could have made. He knew for sure that either another demon or an angel gave it to him. But why an angel? They had been living on peaceful terms with them for centuries now. His family especially was on good terms with the angels. He frowned as he closed his eyes to think about it more. What about dad? Whispered a voice in the back of his mind. What about him? He was a mockery to our family, he thought angrily. Now that he thought about it, his father was constantly getting visits from angels… what if he was one? Eric shook his head angrily throwing that thought away. His father had been a good for nothing lazy bastard. Besides, it was absurd to think that an angel and a demon could have a child much less two. He stretched out his white wing and looked at it. He shook his head once more. "No no no," he growled angry with himself for letting his mind wander.

"Is this the one?" he heard a voice ask. He raised his head to try to get a look at the speaker. "Yes the thing is in there." Growled the most familiar voice with the hateful Russian accent. Eric thought about reverting back to his human form when he realized a problem. He had no idea how to go back to human form. Maybe if he concentrated his Dark Force. He never got a chance to even begin as the door opened leaving Eric blinking away spots in his vision. "You did a good job Van Rook." Eric recognized the voice and made a point of glaring his once again glowing red eyes at the man before him. "You shouldn't have betrayed me." Eric kept his gaze evenly not even blinking mostly because he had no eyelids in this form. He suddenly wondered if he could talk in this form. "Grroawl." He told Argost. He had not been attempting to talk he just wanted an excuse to let loose the growl that had been bothering him. "That collar was well worth the money." Eric felt another tug and his inner demon almost took over his mind. He knew he couldn't let that happen for his inner demon had a destination in mind and would stop at nothing to get there.

He tumbled over rather ungracefully when Munya easily lifted him onto his shoulder. Eric knew his demon form was three times as heavy as his human form and wondered just how strong this mutant servant was. He turned his head and the horns scrapped the top of the cage making a horrible sound. It hurt his now extra sensitive ears and he forced himself to duck to avoid that again. With a grunt, Munya threw Eric's cage to the ground with a loud thud once they got inside Argost's mansion. This made him extremely glad for a demon's tough exterior skin. Argost and Van Rook walked into another room most likely to discuss fee with Munya following leaving Eric alone. The strong need to complete a task unknown to him shot through him like an arrow. He could not just sit here waiting for them to let him free, he would just have to endure the pain. He clawed hands gripped each steel bar with enough power he was already leaving indents in the metal. He pulled the bars apart until there was enough room for him to crawl through. Free of the infernal cage, he let out a sigh of relief then instinct took over. He walked over to the window, ignoring the want to throw a chair at it or plain just jump through it, and opened it cautiously without a sound. He left just enough room for him to get out and as soon as he had squeezed through, he closed it. He let his instinct take over the rest of his mind and he flew off.

*****

Jacky should have known better than to let her inner demon take over. It had washed over like a dark cloak and transformed her. She was now the demon and instinct was all she could concentrate on. She stretched out her wings ready to take flight when the bushes behind her rustled. She stiffened and turned to the threat with an animalistic growl. Zwan also growled in response to the strange looking creature. It smelled like Jacky but looked nothing like her. There wasn't even a scent of blood… was it possible this was Jacky? Zwan shook her head angry with herself for the thought. The creature before her swished its two tails angrily back and forth in a wide sweeping motion. "Zwan stop growling and back away slowly." Warned Haley. This creature was twice the size of her and looked ready to kill with its glowing red eyes. "Doyle what kind of cryptid is that?" Doyle could only shake his head. He had no idea what creature this was or why Zwan had brought them to it. "Zwan you were supposed to take us to Jacky!"

Zwan sent her owner a bewildered look. Haley understood what she meant just by the look in her eyes. I was leading you to Jacky her scent ends here! Haley studied the demonic cryptid before her. Its purple fur shined brilliantly in the midday sun, as did her wings. Haley's eyes concentrated on the wings before realization hit her. "Doyle." She whispered. It was all she could manage she was so horrified. "What?" he asked worry creasing his face. "I think that it is Jacky." She told him. His gaze snapped over to the creature that had quieted down but was still eyeing them warily. "No that can't be Jacky." He replied mostly trying to convince himself not Haley. But he had already recognized her messy hair with the orange tips on the creature's head. It was much shorter than her human hair but that may be because she was twice her usual size. "Jacky." He tried to see if the creature would react. He felt brief hope when he saw a flicker or recognition go across the creatures face. The hope was quickly destroyed when she was spooked into the sky by the crashing bushes behind them. It was a woman wearing a mask to cover her face.

"Don't let her get away!" warned the woman to the three people behind her. Two of them spread out angelic wings and leaped into the sky. The third one grabbed an arrow from the pouch on her back. She aimed it up at the demon creature in the sky angrily battling off the two strangers. Before she could fire off a shot, Doyle grabbed the arrow. It snapped in two and fell to the ground now rendered useless. The woman who also wore a mask except without the red mark stared at him. "What do you think you're doing?" demanded the woman with the red mark on her mask. He figured she must be the leader of the group. "You can't kill her!" he cried angrily. "Why not? If we allow it to live not only do we fail our mission but we also leave the creature to summon the ultimate evil alive!" she growled in response. Before Doyle could respond, there was a shriek and one of the warrior's fell from the sky. The other one went after the falling one leaving the demon alone. Its tails lashed for a moment before it flew off leaving a stunned and angry leader behind. "What do you mean that she is going to summon the ultimate evil?" asked Haley putting emphasize on she. The woman with the mask sighed sending one last look at the fleeting figure. "Let me explain something to you." She growled.

"I am the leader of this group. I am called Red Mask." She told them. "The rest are my subordinates. They are identified by their specialties and ranks. She is Arrow, the only male on our team is Fighter, and the other one that was fighting with him was Rebel." Out of the bushes, Fighter came carrying the struggling Rebel. He set her down and earned a slap on his arm. "I could've walked." She complained. She turned her head so she was looking at Red Mask. "I'm sorry I failed." She sighed. "She is more powerful than we anticipated." Haley held up her hands to stop them from talking what she believe was crazy talk. "Please tell us everything. How is Jacky supposed to raise this ultimate evil?" Red Mask looked over at them with distaste. "You don't happen to be able to fly do you?" she asked knowing they had to get on the move again.

They had left Zwan to keep an eye on Mamoru and were now flying side by side with the team of angels. "We can't let the two halfas touch. If they do then they will summon Xettazait or the ultimate evil. The last time Xettazait was summoned it nearly wiped out all of earths inhabitants but the Guardians of Evil sealed it away. When it was sealed away there was prophecy written in stone for the future generations:

_Demons never meant to see the light,_

_Held inside the body of two children,_

_Half demon half angel,_

_Hate will release them,_

_Love will seal them,_

_Beware of the demon within_

_The ultimate evil_

_Sealed away_

_The destroyer of worlds_

_When their claws_

_Intertwine and their blood_

_Drips to the earth_

_It will be released_

_To reign its terror_

_On the worlds." _

Red Mask took a breath as if just saying the prophecy would make it come true. "It said two who's the other?" asked Doyle. Haley's eyes dropped to the ground knowing exactly who it was. "It's Eric." she whispered. The both turned their gazes onto her and she didn't meet their gaze. "Eric? I thought he was just her friend…" Haley shook her head as she told them the whole story from their parentage to today. When she was done, they had Jacky in their sights once more. "We need to catch her." growled Red Mask. Haley and Doyle nodded to one another. They sent an extra boost on their jetpacks sending them racing at Jacky When she caught sight of the pair she let out a crooning noise. Haley could feel her heart break knowing she was about to betray this trusting creature. "Hey Jacky." she said reaching out a hand cautiously. She only continued to make crooning noises and even swung closer to Haley so her hand was on the soft fur of her arm. Haley could feel her heart break and she pulled her hand away. "Doyle I can't do this." she told him. "I know she's you friend and she's my friend too but we can't let the ultimate evil be released? Can you imagine how Jacky will feel if she found out we let her?" he asked. Jacky swung her demon head at him with a sudden growl. They hadn't thought that maybe demonized Jacky understood them.

She flew faster until she was in front of them then stopped. She held out a clawed hand and in it was a swirling ball that seemed to be taking the darkness from the air itself. Before she could hit them with it, an arrow pierced through her shoulder. She let out a cry of more frustration then pain as the ball dissipated. Haley rounded angrily on Arrow who even with a mask on seemed satisfied. "Good job-"

"No! Not a good job!" she yelled suddenly very angry. Jacky had pulled the arrow from her shoulder and let out a grunt. "Jacky don't you recognize us?" asked Doyle daring to get closer his hand reaching forward. She snorted but leaned forward curiously. Her purple fur blew with the wind as she cautiously came forward her eyes shining warily. Before they could make contact, a sudden bellowing growl resounded through the air. Jacky's ears flew up as she angled them from side to side much like a deer listening for danger. The growl went through once more. Jacky made a low rumbling in her throat as the growl was heard once more. Haley, ignoring Red Mask, went over to Jacky. Her hand was shaking badly as she let her hand go forward and rest on the furry arm once more. The growl, which was now starting to sound more like a howl, cut through the silent forest once more. Jacky's teeth curled up revealing her sharp as knives teeth. Then she let out a loud growl that sounded much like the one that had been hearing but much louder. "Get her before she leaves!" yelled Red Mask. Fighter and Rebel were on each side of her in a flash. "Help us she trusts you!" yelled Rebel. Haley held back not wanting to hurt her but Doyle went forward.

"Haley!" he insisted. She shook her head. "Keep her there while we put the binding spell on her." Commanded Red Mask who was in between Fighter and Rebel. Doyle went in front of Jacky to keep her from leaving. "Hey Jacky it's me Doyle." He tried. She let out an impatient kind of whimpering sound. Then she bared her teeth at him. Meanwhile Haley was having a moral struggle within herself. "If Xettazait gets out not only will he destroy this world he will destroy both worlds." Growled Red Mask to Haley. "I'm sorry Jacky." She whispered as she joined Doyle in front of her. "Jacky please stay for a little while longer." She pleaded with the demon Jacky. Jacky made another noise but she had stopped baring her teeth. She cocked her head at them while her eyes managed to hold an annoyed yet curious look. Haley had to say no more as sudden chain bound themselves around her wrists and ankles. Her tails lashed for a moment but her face and eyes appeared calm as if she was seeing something they were not. "Why aren't the chains hurting her? Shouldn't she be submissively on the ground by now?" asked Rebel nervously.

Haley turned angrily on Red Mask. "You were trying to hurt her?" she growled but Red Mask waved off her anger. Jacky looked plain bored and opened her mouth revealing rows of sharp teeth to yawn. "I think she just insulted you." Red Mask appeared to be glaring at her but it was somewhat hard to glare at someone through a mask. "Look here demon we can not let you go any farther." Haley had to admit despite her anger this was a hilarious scene. Red Mask, though tough, was only around 5 feet while Jacky, though usually only a few inches taller than that, was a towering 7 feet if not even taller in her current form. Jacky made a noise that definitely sounded like a demonized laughing. Her eyes clearly said, and who's going to stop me? After an annoyingly long staring contest the growl cut through the air once more sounding, if it was possible, very annoyed. Jacky easily broke the, what Red Mask had been taught were unbreakable to demons, chains and was on her way once more. "No no no!" she cried trying to gain on Jacky once more. It was obvious she was having no more of this as her two whipping tails smashing into her with Jacky even having to look. Red Mask wasn't hurt she was only knocked down enough that she was having trouble trying to catch up with her again.

Haley was glad that Jacky had gotten away but only for a moment. The prophecy was going to come true and it was going to be her fault. She turned to Doyle panic clear in her eyes. "We have to stop here!" she cried before zooming after the fleeting figure. Jacky had no intentions of letting herself be distracted. She snarled an obvious warning to Haley but Haley was where Jacky had acquired her stubbornness. Haley was able to catch up to the side of Jacky who had her teeth bared unwillingly at her. "I can't let you do this." she told her. Jacky had other ideas as she used her tail to break the straps on her jetpack with a snap. Haley felt herself plummet for a few seconds when she hit something hard yet somehow soft before she had a chance to utter a scream. It only took her a moment to realize she was riding on the back of the demon meant to summon the ultimate evil. It frightened her for a moment when a voice suddenly entered her mind. _**Hello… one two three testing**_. Haley was momentarily frightened when she heard certain demonized friend of her chuckle. _**You are such a baby at times… did you know that? **_Now Haley knew she was having a conversation in her mind with Jacky. "Me? I'm the baby? And who is the one running away from her friends to summon the ultimate evil?" she challenged feeling furious.

By then the rest of them had caught up once because Jacky had slowed down a bit for her. And of course they were giving her strange looks because she was talking to seemingly no one. _**You know you just made yourself look like an idiot in front of Doyle**_, teased Jacky. Her eyes widened as she looked over to see Doyle not too far off staring at her with a raised eyebrow. "I'm not crazy!" she cried defending herself. Yes you are don't deny. She would have retorted if Jacky hadn't chosen then to go into a deep nose dive right then. "Jacky you can't do this!" she cried. But the playful voice from before which had definitely been Jacky's was now replaced by a new one. I can and I have to. Haley stiffened as she was sent flying to the ground from the force of the Jacky doing a sudden swing upward. "Jacky!" she yelled but the demon ignored her completely and kept going to what could only be certain doom.

*****

Zak was bored as he stared out the window. Fisk was next to him looking equally bored. Their boredom was due to the fact that their parents were in the other room talking to someone. "Wanna go outside?" suggested Zak even though it had been pounded into their heads to stay inside. Fisk attempted to point out that they were supposed to stay in but Zak didn't listen. "What could happen?" It turns out you can be confronted face to face with 8 foot tall demon. "Fisk!" yelled Zak in a panicked voice as the clawed hand reached for him. The hand never reached him as something smashed into the side of the strange creature. "No Zon! We have to get inside!" yelled a panicked Zak. Zon made some sort of noise in response but was cut off when the demon grabbed a hold on her beak holding her an arms length away. Fisk, even though Zon pestered him she was still family, hit the demon with all his strength. This knocked the demon slightly to the side who then in turn shook his head angrily. Its sharp claws glistened as it aimed for a vital spot. Once again it was stopped except by a purple demon about a foot shorter.

They looked very much the same except one had purple fur all over its body, smaller horns, and both of its wings were snowy white except for a spot of red that could only be blood. The taller demon was a foot taller than the purple one. Its fur was a dark blue almost black color and one wing was what one would imagine a dragon to have and the other was an angelic looking wing. Fisk had let go of the dark blue demon and was now watching the pair in bewilderment. After a silent conversation between the two they finally seemed to come to an agreement. Both sets of red glowing eyes turned on Zak. He had his back pressed against the airship. He didn't want to abandon his 'siblings' but he also didn't want to be anywhere near these creatures. The dark blue one stepped forward as if to go retrieve him but was caught by the collar around his neck with a scolding hiss. The purple one walked straight up to Zak who would have screamed if he could breathe at the moment. The clawed hand reached forward and plopped down onto his head. _**Hey Zak can you here me? **_Zak's eyes widened as he finally found his voice. "HELP!" The purple demon in front of him flinched at his loud yell. _**Geez yell a little louder. You don't recognize me? **_Zak shook his head but most of his fear was now gone replaced by curiosity. _**Think about it look at my fur, hair, and wings. Who do I remind you of? **_He looked at all the details that had been stated and it dawned on him.

"Jacky?" he asked. It was then that his parents leaped out of the airship. Also right then the team of angels landed besides the dark blue demon, who Zak now knew was Eric. "We still have time to stop them!" _**Yep in the flesh… err fur I guess. **_He would have laughed if she hadn't been knocked to the side by his father. "Dad no that's Jacky!" he cried desperately. Eric, who was completely overrun by his inner demon, growled at Jacky. Jacky had an inner struggle but she lost it in a matter of seconds. Her glowing red eyes stared coldly at everyone. Then they turned to Eric. His hands were outstretched and she put her hands in his. Their heads bowed together until their horns touched. "Stop them!" yelled Red Mask. But it was too late the ritual for the end of the world had already begun.

* * *

_Ahaha! I have a sweater that goes down to the middle of my thighs! IT IS AN AWESOME SWEATER! Anyways here it is._

I was just an experiment to them. Who had the right to experiment on a child? I lost my arm to them… now I am on the run and I am determined to never be caught by them. One day I will get my revenge.

_Like it? It will be another TSS (I have no life ok? X3) fanfic :3_

_Uhh… I feel like I am forgetting something. Oh yeah_

_HAPPY THANKSGIVING!_

_Also one more thing_

_For my new fanfic I am going to need characters :3 I will make another story that will give everyone about a week to put up character ideas. I will put this up tomorroww so keep an eye out for it. (You know when you are done eating your meal and your sitting there going, "Ugh! I can't move!" I don't feel that way because I am a bottomless pit for one and for two I've gotten used to eating less and less so I don't have to eat much to feel full.)_

_Signed,_

_The Demon in the Asylum_


	14. Chapter 11: Dreams of the Shore Near

_**Dreams of the Shore Near Another World**_

_(This is the full chapter title it just got cut off ^^')_

_Look look! It's up! Isn't that amazing? Sorry for the long wait I had some things to clear up. It's hard to say goodbye to a family member especially one you were close to. I'm good now though ^^_

_Anyways there isn't much to say. I'll reply to any reviews for this chapter but I still have homework to do so no review replies._

_Oh you will read a bit near the end with pizza in it… I was hungry when I wrote that and had a strong craving for pizza. Don't ask ._

_Inspiration for this Chapter__**: Dreams of the Shore Near Another World by Chrono Cross OST**_

_When you get to the bottom I have important news to share with you all. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Secret Saturdays. I do own Jacky, Eric, Mamoru and all the strangely named demons/angels. Haley and Zwan are copyright of Logantheaweomse._

* * *

The harsh light the two demons emitted rose into the air. Everyone had to shield their eyes or risk going blind from it. "What's happening?" Haley asked panic edging into her voice. She never got an answer for the angels that had been with them were now gone. It was almost as if they had never been there at all. She could hear Doc's voice yelling something but she could not understand him. She felt a hand on her shoulder. "Doc says get into the airship." She followed Doyle squinting to see where she was going. Just as they got inside the light broke and everything seemed to return to normal. She was the first, since she was not inside the airship yet, to get a good look at what had happened. Both Jacky and Eric were gone and in their place was nothing. Literally, there was nothing there anymore not even a spade of grass. Doyle, who had been right in front of Haley, swore. "What did you get yourself into this time Jacky?"

"Jacky and her friend Eric have started an ancient ceremony." replied an ominously familiar voice. Doc and Drew looked ready for a fight but Doyle, Haley, and Zak looked relieved. "Elebus! Araamr! How did you get here?" asked Haley. "You don't think I can keep her from the action do you?" asked Elebus with a smile. Araamr was holding what looked like a deadly new weapon in her hand ready for use. "You know these two?" asked Doc. Zak nodded to his parents. "They helped us out in Jacky's world." This seemed to make them relax. "So where is Jacky and Eric now?" asked Haley. Elebus raised his hand into the air and pointed up. "She's in the air?" They all looked up but Elebus shook his head. "Use your imaginations!" yelled Araamr. "Heaven?" suggested Drew. Elebus once more shook his head. "You idiot to them Hell is down not up!" Elebus frowned. "But that's not right!" he protested.

Haley held her hands up. "You are saying that Jacky and Eric… are in… HELL?" she cried her voice rising with each word. Elebus nodded. "Oh that's just great." Araamr was looking more annoyed with each minute. "Unlike you we don't call it hell. We don't know where you mortals got the world Hell from but we like to call it the Region of Immortals. We aren't completely immortal for we can die in our forms it is just extremely hard. In addition, once you die as an angel or demon your are gone for good. There is no afterlife for the afterlife." Araamr's eyes had narrowed. "We are currently in what we have been calling the Era of Damnation. To you it may sound horrible but to us it means our true ruler shall rise again. Demons will once again rule the world of the mortals." Elebus shook his head. "But most demons don't want this. That is why Uzdoak created us. We may look like normal humans to you but in reality, our true form looks much like Jacky and Eric's. We did this so we can work among the humans but can still be ready to spring to action." continued Elebus.

Araamr handed her gun to Elebus. "I suppose you want to go to Hell to stop the pair from starting the uprising?" Everyone nodded in response. Elebus sighed. "Ok then but first we need to tell you what to expect." Doc nodded to the airship. "Shall we go inside and discuss this?" he suggested. Araamr snatched her gun back from Elebus. "Sure." Doc led the way inside closely followed by Drew. The rest complied and went in except Zak and Fisk. Fisk had been about to head inside but he didn't want to leave his brother alone. He sent one last look at where Jacky, the stranger who had become his friend, had disappeared then followed Fisk inside.

*****

Eric cracked open his eyes everything aching. He rubbed his hand against his hair as he sat up. He looked down at his hand genuinely happy to see his human hand instead of his demon hand. "Now where am I?" he sighed realizing how cliché that sounded. His gaze traveled around the cavern like room and landed on the sleeping figure beside him. His heart soared when he recognized who it was. "Together again huh Jacky?" he laughed. She had also returned to normal and was dozing underneath a heavy looking blanket. **Ahh you appear to be awake. **Eric turned to the voice and saw a large demon standing on the other side of the cell. It was about twice his height and looked extremely old. He had two long sloping horns on his head that were curving towards each other and appeared to be about to touch. He was wearing a large overcoat that went down to his feet that held no design of interest on it. His ears appeared to hold twenty or more piercing each with a small horseshoe on a string attached to the very end. His hair was tied into a ponytail and went down to his knees. His fur along with his hair was pure white except for three black stripes on his neck. While Eric had been eyeing the elder demon warily, the elder had been doing the same.

"Where are we?" demanded Eric. The elder demon didn't respond. Eric stood up careful not to disturb Jacky. He went up to the bars that separated them and narrowed his eyes. "Where. Are. We?" Then he noticed that he was laughing. **I'm sorry for laughing powerful one but it is quite strange to be threatened by a mortal. **Eric curled his hand into a fist. "Why are we here?" he demanded. The old demon looked him straight in the eyes. **Why do ask so many questions? **Eric narrowed his eyes at the demon. "If one doesn't ask questions how does one learn?" he challenged. **My name is Zalthop. **"Well that was an interesting response to my question." Eric was getting frustrated now and did not like Zalthop's half-answers. "Look I don't know what you want but I can't very well do what you want in a cage." Zalthop seemed to consider his request. **I do suppose that is true but I very well can't let you two romp around the Region of Immortals now can we? Or… what is it you mortals call it… Hell? **Eric had been muttering very nasty things under his breath, that would make me have to rate this story M if I typed it, while Zalthop was talking so it took a second longer than it should have for it to sink in.

"We're in Hell?" cried Eric much louder than he intended to. He turned a wary eye over to Jacky who shifted in her sleep but did not awaken. **Yes, you are in Hell as you call it. Now do you see why I can't let you run amuck? Now behave yourselves and when you address me, I am Grand Elder Zalthop. Tell your friend the same when she awakens. **Eric was angry but there wasn't much he could do. Grand Elder Zalthop sent them one last glance then walked out of the room leaving a fuming Eric to thing. _I've been with Argost too long I need to calm down and think this through fully_, he thought taking what was supposed to be a calming breath. He heard shuffling behind him and watched as Jacky shifted in her sleep. "Ok let's see if I can make an escape plan," he whispered looking around the bleak cell. His eyes once again landed on Jacky. "I'll get us out," he told her knowing full well she was asleep.

*****

"You are most likely the only person in the world that could make Hell actually sound appealing." laughed Araamr after Elebus' description. "Region of the Immortals!" he corrected her with an icy stare. "Of course that is how it is for us. Now take a few humans there and it really will be hell… for all of us. We are not supposed to associate ourselves with mortals. By being here and telling you about this there is a serious risk of our so called 'eternal lives' being ended forever." Elebus flashed them a smile. "Obviously this doesn't stop us from going against our law." Araamr rolled her eyes in response. "A human hasn't entered the Region of Immortals for centuries now…" commented Araamr. "Mind you we aren't old in our years." Zak looked unhappy as he stared at the table. Araamr stifled a giggle. "Anyways enough of our history down to business." Elebus nodded in agreement the freshly changed bandages on his face showed briefly before being covered by his once more now long hair.

"We can't disguise you as demons but maybe we could sneak you in as mindless-" began Elebus

"Mindless?" interrupted Doc.

"-humans. You know the kind that royal's keep." continued Elebus completely ignoring Doc's interruption. He sent a pointed look over at Araamr. "Hey what is that look for?" she complained. "You are of the Royal Family are you not?" he teased. "That I may be but I refuse to be like that older sister of mine." she huffed. "But if you don't do this you just gave your sister control over the ultimate evil." he countered. Araamr mulled over this for a minute before leaping to her feet at the same time knocking the chair over. "Does this mean I get to finally outdo her?" she asked staring at Elebus with an excited expression that a child would have when you offer them candy. "You've already outdone your sister in weapon making, whatever you call your fighting style, and-" Araamr slapped her hand over his mouth as a thought came to her. "I'm going to have to wear a dress aren't I?" Elebus nodded. He said something that was muffled by her hand. She pulled her hand away afraid that he would lick her. "What?" Elebus gave her, what looked like, an evil smile. "Yes and I already got you one… its purple. We also have this." He held up a dusty pendant that swirled a lighter purple to the center where it appeared to be white. "Why do you still have that?" Elebus stuck it back in his pocket. "Now that seems like a silly question right now doesn't it?" Haley, who had been silently on the floor petting Zwan, stood up. "What do we have to do?"

After a few hours, Araamr looked completely different. Her hair, which had been unruly and tangled, was now going down in waves to a little below her neck. She was in a tight fitting purple dress and was wearing the Royal Family pendant. She had a light touch of makeup on that, Haley had ended up doing for everyone else, especially the guys, had been helpless with it. "Elebus if I'm dressing up so are you. I am so not suffering alone." It didn't take long to get Elebus in his formal wear. Unlike Araamr, he rather enjoyed dressing up fancy something he rarely got to do anymore for obvious reasons. He looked over at their 'mindless humans'. Doc was checking something on his arm, Drew was telling Fisk, Komodo, and Zon to keep an eye on the house, Doyle and Haley were mindlessly chatting, and finally Zak looked determined. "I don't know about you but they aren't looking very mindless." whispered Elebus.

Araamr motioned for them all to head outside ignoring Elebus' comment. "Ok." She cleared her throat as if she was about to say something important, which in her mind she was. "I want you all to SHUT UP and ACT MORE MINDLESS!" Dead silence. "Nice solution." laughed Elebus. "It was either that or punch every single one of them through a wall." Elebus nodded. "I'm sure that this was the better solution." Araamr looked thoughtful. "I'm not so sure punching them through wall seems kind of fun…" Elebus smiled and held her fist in his hand. "We have more important things to concentrate on." Araamr took a deep breath then sent her gaze over to her 'mindless humans'. "Ready to go to Hell?"

*****

"What do you mean we're in Hell?" asked Jacky looking around the cell. (**A/N:** Notice how I use the word Hell a lot? It's a fun word to use… anyways on with the story :D) Eric shrugged. "I mean we are in hell." he replied. Jacky put her head in her hands. "That is so not what I meant. I mean how did we get here, why are we in the cage thing, and more importantly I'm hungry." As if to emphasize her point, her stomach growled. The last statement caught him so off guard he started to laugh. "I don't know how we get here, the elder demon doesn't want us causing trouble, and I am too." The sat in silence staring at the floor. "It's like jail except we don't have my parents to bust us out." Eric sighed. "I wonder…" He never finished his sentence for he went up to the bars of their captive cell. "Yo guard! We're hungry!" he yelled. Their 'guard' didn't even budge he just continued to stand there. Eric, already bored with him, changed his gaze to their lock. "Hey Jacky do you still have that sword necklace?" he asked.

She took it off and handed it to him already knowing what he was getting at. Lock picking, he may have pretended to be good but he got himself into much trouble. "My parents always did have the worst taste in role models." Eric didn't reply as he expertly worked on the lock. About one minutes and thirty-four seconds later the door swung open with a triumphant grin from Eric. "Ladies first." he teased with a mock bow. Jacky walked past him shoving her elbow into his stomach. "What was that for?" he asked clutching his stomach as he closed the door. "That was for joining up with Argost in the first place," she responded. He sighed. "Fair enough." The guard shifted in his chair and the pair stiffened. "I don't want anymore banana pudding," grumbled the guard. "This is just an insult not only do they have the laziest guard ever but…" she paused. "They have banana pudding?" Eric sent her a glare.

"Hello trying to escape here stop worrying about the banana pudding!" he whispered. "You're banana pudding." she replied grumpily and rather immaturely as she followed behind him. He stuck to the shadows with Jacky not far behind. She might be angry with him but she still trusted his judgment. They were almost to what Eric was assuming (Hoping) was a window when there was aloud, "Wake up!" Eric grabbed Jacky's wrist and began sprinting. "You let them escape! Even if they are powerful without control over their powers they are very easy targets!" Eric recognized the voice as the elder demon. "Come on we don't want that old fart to catch us do you?" he asked. With that encouragement Jacky stopped looking behind her and raced by Eric's side ripping her wrist from his grip. "When did you get so fast?" he asked. "When did you get so slow?" she countered. Eric broke out ahead and smiled. "Who said I was never taking it easy on you?" he asked. He was the first to break through the window the little shards of glass cutting any exposed skin. Jacky followed without hesitation landing nearly on top of Eric.

"I do realize we are kind of on the run here and are in a hurry but you still need to be careful." he warned her glad he had rolled out of the way in time. "Says the guy who is bleeding." she replied eyeing the small cuts marking his hands and face. "They're small and not deep." he replied. "So any clue where we are going?" she asked. "Not a clue… but I do know we should keep running." Jacky looked back to see the Grand Elder peering out the window at their fleeting figures. "Permission to go after the runaways Grand Elder Zalthop sir?" asked a scarred demon. He had obviously had a hard training and Zalthop smiled unkindly at him. "No of course not I want you to let the two most powerful creatures in all the worlds get away." His eyes flashed angrily as his claws raked across the young demon's face. "Go get them you fool!" he snarled. The demon looked shocked but didn't stay any longer than necessary as he made a break for it. Zalthop turned back to the window unhappy to see that the duo where now hidden from sight by the endless mountain terrain. "You can't escape fate."

*****

Araamr looked over calmly at everyone. "Ok we are ready?" she asked. They had ripped up their clothing a bit to make it appear that they had been working for her for a while. "So the plan is?" pressed Doc. Araamr and Elebus exchanged looks. "Well the plan is that we wing it. First things first, we have to find Eric and Jacky." They all agreed to that but the thought of no plan made everyone feel uneasy. "Calm down Araamr is the master of improvising. Now everyone act mindless the portal is being opened up now. Araamr pulled out a knife that somehow all of them had missed. She whispered a few words and her body transformed back into demon form. Her eyes shined a dark red with purple tinting the edge of her eyes. Elebus also transformed. They looked strange in their fancy clothing but neither of them paid any mind. Araamr whispered some more strange words in no language known on earth as she carved a giant circle around them. She left a little space for her to enter the circle then finished it off. She turned to the group with what they believed was smile. Then the bright light overtook them all.

Araamr and Elebus landed with perfect elegance the rest of the group landed quite awkwardly. They smiled sheepishly at them. "The first interdimensional travel is always the hardest. You learn how to land rather quickly." She watched all the looks on their faces then realized what she was doing wrong. "I'm sorry most demon's don't speak like I do… we speak with telepathy." **Unlike Araamr I am not out of practice**, said Elebus sending a teasing look at Araamr. **I am not out of practice! **Elebus looked amused as he flicked his two dark green tails around. His fur was the same color of his human eyes but his eyes shined red the same as every other demon. Well on eye did the other was kept covered with the same bandages he used in human form. Araamr had black fur and still looked as deadly, if not more, as she did in human form. **Ready my mindless humans? You cannot speak nor can you show emotion no matter what! **She stressed out the fact about emotions glaring at them all. When she was sure that she had drilled it into their heads, she turned around to lead the way.

They had left Mamoru, Zwan, and all of the cryptids behind despite their protests. The only kept humans as slaves anything else would have been extremely unacceptable and strange. Araamr held herself with an air of importance. Elebus pretended to be herding the humans whose expressions remained blank and unreadable. **Well well if it isn't my little sister.** Araamr didn't even let the tiniest hint of annoyance cross her face. **Hello Roxaton how are mom and dad? **The black demon didn't respond as she wandered over to Araamr. She was also wearing the pendant of the royals along with a long more elegant dress than Araamr. She didn't respond as she studied the humans who were pretending to have no interest in the discussion before her. She stopped in front of Doyle and Haley. **Are you selling by chance?** Araamr shook her head. **I am sorry. We may share blood but I trained these humans along with Elebus to be my personal servants. **Roxaton didn't even miss a beat. So what do you want? Araamr stared at her calmly for a few minutes before responding. **I came to see our parents to claim my rightful place on the throne after them. **Roxaton bristled at this. **I am the rightful heir! I have been here learning everything I need to know and I'm better than you are! **Araamr's tail didn't even twitch. **You are missing the most important detail. I was born first. **Roxaton bared her teeth. **I will not be beaten! That throne is mine! **With that said Roxaton ran off fuming.

Araamr looked over at Elebus. **I believe that went well. **Elebus chuckled at her comment. Now only you mom and dad left. She sighed. **Why are we doing this again? **She somehow managed to make it sound whiny. **Well we could always turn around and head home but then we let the Ultimate Evil out. It is your choice of course. **Araamr grumbled but continued on ahead. The only real sign of her annoyance was the constant swinging of her tails. They followed her as she led them down the all too familiar pathway to her house. Instantly servants both human and demon swarmed around her. She pushed them away with a flick of her hand. **I'm plenty well. **They nodded and did as told which was leave her alone. She sent an annoyed gaze at Elebus. If he noticed it, he did a good job at hiding it. **Araamr? **Araamr stiffened at the voice. Zak couldn't keep the curiosity out of his gaze. Elebus rebuked him with a sharp pinch. "Emotionless." he told him. Zak nodded and did as told rubbing his arm where a bruise had already begun to form. A large demon with completely pierced ears and golden fur, fur that definitely held you a place in the royal house, rushed at her. Araamr did not put up any resistance as the strong arms incased her in a death lock. **Hello Queen Lriasutiel. **The demon let go of her with a disapproving growl. The way her muzzle moved showed the definite signs of aging. Her golden muzzle was sparkled with specks of silver the same as her flowing mane of hair. "You will address me as mom and that is all I will accept!" Araamr titled her head slightly to the side. **You do realize you didn't use our main way of talking right?** Lriasutiel glared at her as if she had been insulted.

"I may be getting old but I'm not that old! Of course I realize what I'm doing." Araamr kept silent and Lriasutiel moved on to Elebus. "My you've grown big Elebus." That was all she said to him and without giving him a chance to respond moved onto the humans. She first looked at Doc walking around him then nodding her approval. She did the same with Drew and Doyle. When she stopped at Haley, she frowned. "This one seems not as fit as the others." she told her. Haley resisted the urge to punch the demon in front of her. _Must not punch Queen I'll ruin the plan and break my hand…_ she repeated to herself in her mind. Lriasutiel then moved onto Zak. "A kid isn't much help. I must say that 3 out of 5 isn't bad." Araamr smiled at bit at her mother's careless insulting. **The kid and girl are my personal servants. They stay by my side to keep my company.** Her mother nodded. "Well that sounds completely reasonable. Now all of you come inside I bet you are all hungry."

*****

"I'm hungry," complained surprisingly Eric. Jacky sent him an annoyed look. "I said that a few hours ago and you told me to suck it up!" Eric had to grin at that. "Yes but now I am also hungry it's different." Jacky rolled her eyes as she pushed in front of him to lead. "You know either we're really fast or they're really slow they should've caught up by now." Jacky looked back but seeing no signs of their pursuers shrugged. "Maybe they are going to wait until we fall asleep then attack!" Eric frowned. "Well that's a nice suggestion that makes us completely want to go to sleep." Jacky grinned at him. "Don't blame me you're then one complaining!" Eric burst into laughter that was only stopped when Jacky slapped her hand over his mouth. "You idiot! We are in the middle of nowhere definitely being stalked by someone and you go ahead and make noise!" Eric pulled her hand of his mouth. "And you're supposed to be the smart one." They continued their bickering until the came across a piece of pizza lying randomly on the forest floor.

Jacky sent an annoyed look at Eric. "Apparently us humans are extremely stupid." She cleared her throat. "For later reference in case you didn't know. Pizza DOES NOT grow on trees!" The bushes rustled. "You know I wonder if we still fell for their trap." Jacky shrugged sheepishly. Eric picked up a stone from the ground and waved it menacingly. "I have a stone and I'm not afraid to use it!" The response to his threat was a throaty laugh. A completely gray demon with the longest hair either of them had ever seen stepped out from the bushes. He looked amused at their fighting stances. "We may live longer than you but even we grow weak with extreme age." The both blinked in surprise. "I know I'm not using telepathy calm down young ones." They exchanged suspicious glances. "Who are you?" asked Eric. He was now standing tall and looked full of authority just as he was before their adventure. Jacky barely kept the smile off her face. The demon tilted his head making it obvious that he was blind in one of his eyes. "You could either come with me to safety or risk the wilderness on your own with the guards of the new Grand Elder." Jacky narrowed her eyes. "New Grand Elder?" she asked. The demon nodded his head slowly. "According to Zalthop there comes a time where one can get too _old_ to be the Grand Elder. I used to be the Grand Elder."

Eric and Jacky exchanged another look. "So why is there pizza on the floor?" she asked narrowing her eyes. The old demon looked at the piece of pizza lying uselessly on the floor. "That was my lure. I had a feeling it might draw you in so that I could take you to my safe place." Jacky frowned. How did they know they could trust him? She felt lost and she looked at Eric. He understood and nodded. He shrugged. What do we have to lose? Jacky sighed as she trudged after him. "I have a bad feeling about this." she whispered to Eric as they continued to walk. He didn't say anything at first but he slowly nodded in response. The elder that lead them walked at a surprisingly fast pace and he appeared to not have heard what they said. He led them to a giant cave that narrowed a bit before widening into a small housing unit. The houses were dull looking and were in a perfect row. "Now then…" Out what seemed like nowhere they were surrounded by demons. "I know this was a bad idea." sighed Jacky as she weighed the odds.

* * *

_Ohhh a cliffy! I'm sorry I couldn't resist ^.^_

_Anyways it's obvious these can't be updated every Tuesday so I made a compromise with myself. I will update every other Tuesday instead. This will be made easier because on my birthday (In Feb) I am getting a laptop!_

_Please Read and Review! (Well if you're reading this I suppose you already read so review! :3)_

_Signed,_

_The Demon in the Asylum_


	15. Chapter 12: Monster Monster

_**Sorry for my lack of updates. I would give you an excuse but why bother I'll probably do it again T_T I'm a bad author person thing… ok anyways this story was brought to you courtesy of my new laptop! If I hadn't got it as a birthday/Christmas/guilt present then I wouldn't have typed up this chapter! Ya for chapter writing :D Anyways on with the story**_

_**Inspiration for this story: Monster Monster by the Almost**_

**Logan the Awesome**: Hehe that's so cool! I already reviewed (I think?) on some of your stories

**Mystery Agent**: Ya! I hope you write something soon (And if you already did then I have to go on soon!)

**The Order of the White Knights**: They are in mah belly! :D You brought it upon yourselves. Thank you for sticking with me even with my lack of replies.^^

**Secretscientistfanblast_jewel**: Here is the update! It's definitely not on time but it's here!

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

**Demons talking**

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Secret Saturdays, Haley, or Zwan. I do own Jacky, Eric, Xettazait, the story line, and all the other strangely named demons in this story._

* * *

_When the light meets the dark_

_One cannot overtake the other_

_They can only make shadows_

_~ R.A._

**Well that was a delicious dinner mom thanks! **Araamr tried to rush out the door with the others following but her mother apprehended her elbow. "Wait! You need to say hi to your father at least!" Araamr tried to pull her arm out of her mother's grip. **No, I really need to get going! **Her mother wouldn't let go. "You're hiding something." Araamr narrowed her eyes. She decided to play tantrum. "Why do I always have to be hiding something when I try to leave? Have you ever thought that maybe I'm grown up now and have a life?" She made sure to use her actual voice for emphasize. Her mother looked momentarily hurt then angry. **If you don't want to be with your family maybe, we should disown you! **Araamr didn't respond as she pretended to stomp out the door like a toddler. The little display worked as she heard the queen barging up the stairs. "I think you and your mom are getting along better now." commented Elebus. **Shut up. **Elebus did the exact opposite and tried to talk her into making up with her mom so that they could have shelter for the night. She gave him an exasperated look but knew she had lost. "You all so owe me!" she growled as she led the way back.

Her mother was overjoyed to see them back so quickly and held no grudge to Araamr about her earlier behavior. "Come in come in!" she cried ushering them in. Araamr bared her teeth at her comrades but didn't say a thing aloud. Once they were inside Araamr's mom ran off to find her father. It didn't take her long to find him and by the look in his eyes, he was furious. **You leave for how long and expect me to welcome you with open arms? **Araamr kept his gaze evenly. **You can go back to where you came from! **Araamr didn't move a muscle. He shook his head at her. **Stubborn as always.** He was smiling at her now. Come with me and leave your servants now. We need to speak to the Grand Elder now that you are back. She followed him without protest leaving the rest of them behind. "Ok then. I'll show you to Araamr's room then." her mother chirped already leading them away. Elebus nodded his head to them to show that they should follow. The room that they were led to wasn't just one room but a whole floor all to themselves. "I'll let you get comfortable then." Elebus looked at them. "Ok we are all safe to talk now." he told them his ears pricked for any noise that would signal any approach. "Where do you think they are?" He shook his head. "I don't know for sure but if anyone can find out it's Araamr. Besides Jacky isn't alone and she has a good head on her shoulders. I'm sure these old geezers couldn't hold her for a second." He stopped over at the window his ears pricked for any noises then he turned back around to talk to them once more. Zak waited until he was sure their backs were turned then quietly opened the window. He gave them one more cautious glance then leaped out onto the narrow ledge. He used his claw, which he had conveniently snuck with him, to get down to the ground. When no demons, they were all busy having a meeting and the only patrol guard fell asleep, came running he dashed into the woods. Unbeknown to him he was following the path that would lead him to Jacky and Eric.

*****

Jacky sent a kick to the nearest demon. It had little to no effect. "Ok if that won't work then let's try this." she grunted as she swung her arms. Instantly as if they had been hit by a wrecking ball a large group of demons were swung away. "You know you aren't the only one with tricks. Have anything sharp?" She ripped off her shuriken necklace ignoring the spattering of metal as the chain broke. "Will this do?" she asked and he nodded. He snatched it from her hand and she went back to using the air as a weapon. He on the other hand threw the piece of metal. A demon dogged it cockily. He smiled as it curved back around and went straight through him and into the demon next to him. He averted his gaze as blood started to pour from his mouth. "They just keep regrouping and getting more reinforcements!" she growled swinging her arms once more. It swung more out of her way but the regrouped once more. "We just need to break through the line. If we focus out efforts together-" He didn't get to finish as a demon swung its claws at him. He ducked and did a sweep kick knocking the demon down. Jacky had similar luck as she jumped back to avoid claws then used the air to push them back. She could hear howls of pain surrounding her and she knew that she was the cause. The demons advanced and slashed carefully. They only wanted to take them down not kill them. This was the advantage of Jacky and Eric. They didn't care if they hurt the demons and if they killed them then hopefully then wouldn't know. Jacky let out a burst of fire, which only hit one demon. The other three leaped at her. She did a quick handstand catching one under the chin and sending it flying back into the crowd. From there she grabbed a broken horn from one demon and plunged it into the second one's chest. The third one paused as if trying to figure out the best move. She didn't give him much time to think as she punched the ground sending a rock at him. It hit him with a sickening crunch then fell no longer even twitching. Jacky felt her stomach coil at the sight and fought back the need to vomit. She hadn't got a chance to study her surroundings too well but she noticed that the cavern they were currently in was a hexagon shape and by the looks of it, they had five rows of demons surrounding them.

"Eric!" she whispered hoarsely avoiding another demon's claws. "What?" he whispered back sending another demon flying. "We need to concentrate both of our efforts on one spot if we plan on getting out of here."

"Good thinking Sherlock. The thing is we still need to protect one another's backs. You have those weird elemental powers. Use them!"

She frowned.

"I have what does this look like!" She used her hands to send another group of demons flying. "It looks like you are showing off." He nodded his head to the ceiling. "Use your powers to make this tunnel collapse on top of them." Jacky stiffened. "That will kill the both of us." Eric sent a quick glare to her. It wasn't quick enough as claws raked across his arm. He grunted and kicked in response. "No it will only kill me. You can make a shield. Besides with one of us gone we won't be summoning the Ultimate Evil." She shook her head stubbornly. She was about to make another sweeping motion with her hands when something seized them. It was Eric with his deep green eyes staring imploringly into hers. "Please Jacky?" He asked. She sighed in defeat as she pulled her hands free from his grip. She made a wide sweeping motion that caused the whole circle of demons surrounding them to fly back a few feet. Then she punched the earth. "Hold on to me. Maybe I can save the both of us." He did as told. They both watched the large crack on the wall travel up until it hit the ceiling. There was a moment of silence as every single being in that cavern held their breath.

Then the ceiling appeared to explode sending small and large chunks flying to the ground. "Retreat!" yelled the elderly voice that had tricked them before. Jacky hit her two bracelets together forming a shield around herself. She had closed her eyes to the destruction around her so she could only hope that she had somehow involved Eric into her shield. The cries of anguish and pain surrounded her outdoing the sound of rock crashing to the floor. She could feel her shield wobble with every rock that hit it. When the sounds finally died down only then did she let her shield go. What she saw horrified her. The smell of blood instantly hit her. She couldn't see much past the dust and she wasn't willing to wait for the dust to settle. She could hear the soft moans to loud cries of help from the demons trapped underneath the rocks. She opened her mouth to call for Eric but that only ended in a coughing fit. She tried again this time managing to make a sound. "Eric?" she coughed. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand grip her shoulder. She turned ready to retaliate when she realized it was only Eric. He could tell that she was severely shaken and pulled her into hug. "We have to make a run for it. They won't take too long to regroup and surround us once more."

She was still slightly shocked at the power that she held in her hands. "Come on Jacky they are just stupid demons. They have no souls and kill for enjoyment." He had a grip on her hand and was pulling her along at full speed. When they were around a mile away, she suddenly pulled her hand from his grip. "No soul? Heartless? Did you not hear them crying out?" She was suddenly angry. "Are you also calling mom a soulless demon?" Eric shook his head putting his hands up in defense. "What about us Eric? We are also demons if you hadn't noticed." He sighed. "Look you can be angry at me all you want but if we don't keep running…" Even in her angry haze, Jacky saw the logic in his words. "Ok let's keep going." she sighed. They hadn't run more than a meter before they had a head on collision with something. Both Eric and Jacky were in fighting positions but quickly changed into relief. Zak was on the ground a bewildered expression on his face. "Jacky?" he asked. She nodded pulling him to his feet. Zak sent a puzzled look at Eric. "Oh right I suppose you two never met. Zak this is Eric. Eric this is Zak." They shook hands. "What were you running from?" asked Zak sending a cautious look back. "Explain as we run?" suggested Eric. He nodded and they all began running once more.

*****

Araamr walked through the door with a heavy sigh. She looked tired as she reverted from demon to human form. Elebus did the same. He locked the door to make sure no one entered the room. "So what happened?" asked Elebus now sitting in front of the door. "My dad and I had this long talk on how now that I have returned that I am expected to take over the throne." she responded. Elebus sighed. "This news will greatly displease your sister." Haley squirmed a little from her spot on the floor. "Araamr. If I may ask what is all this?" Araamr looked surprised than laughed. "I keep forgetting that you aren't demon so you know nothing of our history." Elebus smiled. "Well go on Mr. Elebus." prompted Araamr. "Long ago Xettazait was the sole ruler of all lands. The demons, mortals, and angels all lived together peacefully under his rule. Xettazait was just a normal demon back then. He wasn't huge nor was he powerful. A few mortals and angels teamed together to complain about the fact that all three worlds had one ruler and that he was a demon nonetheless. It wasn't too big of a deal then and few people listened. Xettazait didn't know that his own advisor, who was an angel, was even against him. He was told to ignore the protestors, which is what he did so reluctantly. They grew incredibly in numbers after that. They claimed that each realm should have their own ruler. Xettazait was going to make a public statement and try to talk things out peacefully. His advisor told him that they shouldn't be handled that way. They would take his talk as him being weak and turn his words against him. He had to take action and he had to take action now or face mutiny." He paused gauging the reactions of the others.

"Well?" prompted Haley now totally absorbed into the story. Elebus smiled. "Engrossing story is it not?" He sighed as tried to remember the rest. "He listened to his advisors advice believing that he would never do him wrong. This was probably his most grave mistake that he could make at that time. He told the protestors to stop or that they would be executed. This caused even more protestors against his rule. He sent his many wives; it was common to have as many as five wives at a time sometimes even more if you were royalty, and children away to a safe place. This large group would become what we know today as Guardians of Evil. That means Jacky and Eric carry blood of Xettazait in their blood. When he stood to face the protestors, they attacked him. He barely escaped with his life. The once handsome face of all the worlds was now scarred. One of his horns had been broken, he had completely lost an eye, and was going blind in the other. He began wearing clothing to cover his missing patches of fur and an eye patch over where his eye should be. He pierced his ears to hide the tears in his ear and from his elbow to his hands they were wrapped in bandages." He had transformed back into his demon form so that they could get a better visual of what the ruler of all the lands had once looked like.

Once he was back into his human form, he continued his story. "He feared going out in public not because of his scars but fear of attack. The amount of protesters continued to grow but Xettazait refused to give up his throne. He did not do this because he was greedy but because he wanted to win the people over. He wanted to show them that he was not evil. He never got a chance to do this because every time he stepped a foot out into public he would ridiculed and usually came back with a new scar. When he realized that his advisor was the cause of all of his problems, he fired him. Little did Xettazait know that this was exactly what he wanted. He called in Segregation and said that Xettazait only wanted pureblooded demons at his side. When he tried to hire another angel as his new advisor, they all rejected him. He went for mortals next. He got a kindhearted woman who only believed the best in people. She smoothed things over for a little while until she was assassinated. This is where poor Xettazait began to lose his mind. He truly began to believe that everyone was out to get him." Even Araamr, who knew the whole legend by heart, was listening intently. Elebus took a deep breath once more gauging reactions. Doc and Drew were sitting next to one another but without even noticing they were leaning forward. Doyle and Haley were also next to each other and were listening attentively. He didn't notice the missing Zak.

He was about to continue when there was a rapping noise that caused them all to jump. "Madam dinner is in half an hour." Elebus' fur stood on end as he watched the door warily. After hearing the voice, his fur smoothed out. "Ok I'll be down in half an hour then." They both waited until they were sure that the butler was gone. "Ok where was? Oh, right. The one place he knew where he would be safe was in the underworld. The place where all the demons lived. The demons didn't want him dead or at least that's what he believed. There was one demon. He was raised by angels. This particular pair of angels were greedy. They wanted the throne to themselves. From the beginning of his life, he was raised for one purpose. He was to kill Xettazait. He worked his way carefully up the social ladder. He became Xettazait's royal advisor by accident. Mostly. His way to kill Xettazait was not use bombs, guns, or anything like that. He tried to kill him using the magic of the angels. The magic of the angels didn't kill Xettazait but it did damage him. You see when angel magic is used by a demon it doesn't have the same result. The young demon only ended up killing himself. The angel magic at first seemingly did nothing. There was no physical damage but much mental. His mind was warped and he was now bloodthirsty. He didn't attack demons but he did attack anything else. The protestors found this as the perfect reason to kick him off his throne but when they tried to do so there were dire consequences. He had become an eater of lost souls. No one came out alive from that protest."

Elebus saw them all give an involuntary shiver. He stayed silent to see who would prompt him this time. While he was looking, the other way a pillow smashed into the side of his head. "Stop teasing them," hissed Araamr. He smiled causing the bandages around his eyes to crinkle slightly. He made a loud clearing his throat sound. "He stayed on the throne now ruling out of fear. Anyone that came in his way was either killed or exiled. He did say his most famous quote during one of his calmer periods. 'As I watched the dark chase away the light as night descended a sudden realization came over me. There is no good or evil. What may be good for us may not be good for them. What may be good for them may not be good to us.' His sanity was draining away rapidly until one day he just broke. When he broke his body transformed. His claws were more curved more deadly. His eyes were a single color and he had a want for blood. This happens at times but rarely to some demons after staying under too much stress for too long. We call it going rogue. The only difference was that Xettazait was a smart rogue. Most rogues go so under that they are just killing machines and are easy to stop. Then you get the few that are more deadly because they still have full brainpower. They know what they want and they know how to get it. Xettazait wanted to keep his throne and kill any who had caused him pain."

His eyes were now closed as the well-known story poured effortlessly from his lips. "He believed that everyone caused him pain. Seniors children and anything in between. He wanted them all dead. That's exactly what he did but he slightly excluded demons. His mind was hungry with power. It was his own children that brought him down from his position. They had coaxed him out of his home for a day out. They took him on what was only supposed to be a walk. It wasn't a walk of pleasure. They had something in mind. They reached a place far out of the main town in a cave. They told him it was a sacred cave that only those that shared the blood of Xettazait could enter. He was more than pleased with this and didn't think twice about their suspicious behavior. They sealed him in the cave using a powerful spell of the angels. All his sanity was gone and his body began to morph. He was no longer the highly renowned king of all the lands he was just a monster. His children then walked forward and in the middle world, also known as earth, they made a proclamation that went against everything their father had every worked for. The demons, humans, and angels should all live separately."

He had opened his eyes a small smile on his face. He looked at Haley's tentative hand raised in the air. Elebus raised an eyebrow comically at her. "We aren't in a classroom but what is it Haley?" He noticed her blush slightly as her hand fell uselessly to her lap. "We know that earth has an alternate world but…" He shook his head cutting her off. "I only know so much. That is the extent of my knowledge. I do not believe that anyone knew of the tunnel before Jacky found it. I do believe that the gate was made for a reason and was sealed off until now. If you keep the Guardians, separated from Xettazait how can he ever rise once more? I do not believe she did it intentionally but Jacky opened the gate and thus is causing much commotion." Araamr stood up her feet making no sound as she made her way across the room. "We have to find them before they find the gate of Xettazait and bring upon this world something we are not ready to face." Haley raised her hand again. "Yes?" asked Elebus amused. "Did Xettazait every rise between this time?" He sighed. "Yes but he was defeated by the angels and sealed away by the Guardians but that isn't a pleasant story. It is one I'd rather not tell." His single eye was fixed on the floor.

While Araamr was comforting him, Doyle stood up. He looked around only to notice that Zak was missing. "Hey where's Mini man?" That got everyone's attention. "Zak?" There was no answer. Elebus scowled. "This world is not the world to be adventurous in. Demons kill first ask later." He hadn't meant to but he had struck fear into every one of their hearts. "I'll get him." offered Doyle and before anyone could object, he was out the same window Zak had used earlier. "We can't let him go alone come on Drew." Again without even bothering for any voice of reason they were out. Haley had made her way halfway out the window to follow when something grabbed her leg. "I'm sorry to tell you this but Araamr needs at least one servant." He nodded to Araamr. "I'll make sure they don't kill themselves." She nodded gratefully as she pulled Haley back in. "No! I can't just leave them like that." she cried. Araamr laughed. "Trust me we need to make it seem like we are all still here and if I don't have a single servant how are we going to pull it off?" Haley made out a pouty face but nodded to her reason.

*****

"Jacky are you sure we are going the right way?" Jacky shook her head. "I have no clue where I am going but I do know this. We have to be quiet," she scolded Zak. Somewhere along the way, she had become the one leading them. It didn't bother her and it wasn't like any of them had any clue anyways. They were all on high alert and Zak's voice was the first thing besides the scuffle of their feet that they had heard for a while. She looked back at Eric and Zak. They had run for quite a while before they had decided to walk instead. "How far do you think we are from them?" Jacky sent a glare at Eric but it was lost on him since he was looking the opposite way. "Assuming we haven't been walking in circles then I am going to say a few miles?" Eric sighed. "The only way to really escape them is if we can find a way back to earth where we belong." Jacky nodded grimly. Before anything else could be said, the sound of footsteps coming towards them quickly hit them all. Jacky brought up a large wall of earth to shield them from sight. She made a small peephole at the bottom so that she could see if it was friend of enemy.

She involuntarily cringed as the footsteps came closer. Eric and Zak sat on both sides of her studying her expression. When she didn't see a clawed foot but a boot, her look turned irritated. "You followed us?" she hissed and the foot stopped. "Jacky?" Jacky grinned. "No the earth is talking to you yes me!" She watched the boots do a full turn, as she knew the person did too. She let the earth wall fall back to the earth revealing them. "You know it isn't smart to wander the demon world alone." she told Doyle but her gaze was aimed at Zak who smiled sheepishly. "You missed the story of Xettazait." he teased. Eric was the one making the motions with his hands this time. "We either continue running or hide we can't stand here like sitting ducks."

They were all about to run once more when a voice from the darkness growled, "You four aren't going anywhere." This prompted them run the opposite direction, which was their plan. The claws reached out and grabbed Zak. He uttered a small cry before the claws were also over his mouth. "You two halfas come with us or the boy gets it." They all stopped and stared in horror. The demon had his claws over his throat while his other hand was holding his arms behind his back. "Let me go!" The demon only smiled cruelly. "Well what do you say?" Jacky sighed as she held her arms forward in defeat. Eric took a few seconds longer but also did the same. Instantly four more demons appeared each getting a hold of their wrists. They both flinched as something was injected into their bloodstream. "This serum will only knock your human self out but your demon won't be knocked out." Jacky fought the wave of exhaustion that hit her. She wanted to retort angrily but she was too drowsy. Eric was having similar results and he was spending his last moments of consciousness glaring at the old demon before them. "Sweet dreams." he murmured to them as they finally both fell asleep.

"Bring the boy prisoner just in case they won't corporate." he told the demon who had a hold of Zak. The demon saluted then easily heaved Zak over his shoulder. "I suggest you stay still. It wouldn't be that hard to 'accidentally' throw you over the edge of a cliff." At those words, he stopped struggling. "You human male, how disgusting you are with no fur, hurry up. You will be behind us and will follow us without protest unless you want the smaller human male to die." Doyle did as told knowing fully well that they would keep their promise. With every rock they passed, he made sure to make some sort of mark for a trail that the rest would hopefully notice. They were soon back in the fallen cave except this time they went deeper. When the arrived at their destination Jacky and Eric were placed carefully on the ground on top of a delicately yet very old drawing. Zak was throwing carelessly into a cell and Doyle was also forced in. "Doyle?" Doyle looked over at Zak. "Yeah?" His gaze was trained on his unconscious friends before him. "Do you think they'll be ok?" He forced a smile. "It's Jacky she'll find a way out."

The demons before them were standing in a semi circle around them. "Wake up their inner demons." Two also old looking demons walked forward and gently put a single claw on their foreheads. Their eyes flew open but it wasn't them. Both of their eyes were glowing a sickly red. "Xettazait it is your time to shine once more. Rise from the grave you lie in with the blood of your children." The old demon walked forward and made a slash down both of their hands. Their blood dripped to the floor mixing together. The earth began to shake and a ferocious roar filled all of their ears.

* * *

_I already started on the next chapter and I already like it :D_

_I don't have an update schedule anymore I fail :/ I will try to put the updates up on a Tuesday though._

_Hmm… anything else? Not that I really know of_

_Oh wait I do have one question. Do you think I could actually become a fantasy writer? Tell me the truth I can handle it ^^_

_Review please! I makes me feel guilty and update faster._

_Signed,_

_The Demon in the Asylum_


	16. Important Note I am not dead!

I doubt anyone is really going to object to this since it has been a really long time since I have updated. I love this story very much and I was happy to mold it into something I never expected it to become. It started with my friend Eric and a random day when I was bored with my older brother. Now it has grown into a large story but sadly, I am not proud of it.

Therefore, here are the options I give you:

1) I start a new story that is completely unrelated to this

2) I rewrite this story as it is adding a few different touches

3) I rewrite this story BUT make is a crossover with something else (Like Supernatural or something else involving demons)

4) I TRY (No promises) to finish up the story as it is… (Please don't choose this option it is not working out too well.)

5) I just forget about writing on here all together and just stick to my webcomic

Now then, I'll leave you with those choices

And for those of you that don't know me let me warn you I am overly hyperactive and I really hope you enjoy my story (If you read it)

Do not bother telling me off ALL the mistakes I made for I know about a lot of them and I am aware that I epically fail.

If for some reason you guys want to keep me here on Fanfiction, still writing then I will need someone as my beta reader. Any takers?

That is all :3

Signed,

The Demon in the Asylum


End file.
